Forbidden Passion, Untamed Desire
by kyasurinhiwatari
Summary: Itachi finds Sakura, and is determined to make her his. As he begins to explore her body with soft kisses and gentle caresses her senses reeled with undreamt-of pleasure. Will she give herself completely to forbidden ecstasy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is just a sudden thought to convert one of my romance novels into a Naruto fic, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the book, Savage Autumn, which this is based off of. The only thing I own is the idea to put them both together! (and the MANY tweaks I made to make it work!)**

**Forbidden Passion, Untamed Desire!**

_Itachi_

_He came down from the north with the swiftness of _

_the wind,_

_With a noble spirit that would not break nor would _

_it bend._

_He is not of my world and not of my kind, yet he_

_touches my_

_Heart and troubles my mind._

_With his hair black as ebony and dark eyes flashing_

_and bold,_

_I love him, yet I fear him, for I know he seeks my _

_soul._

Chapter 1:

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were all setting beside the fire. They had been searching for Sasuke for over three weeks now, and they were on their way home. Sakura had been disappointed in the little information they had uncovered. Sasuke had been gone now for about five years. Sakura was a spry eighteen-year-old, and had grown into a beautiful young woman. Much to her happiness, she had grown into her forehead, though she had decided to keep her hair short. She still used the same style mission outfit she had since she was fifteen, but had grown into it, and her curves filled it more.

Currently, she was sitting on an old log in the middle of a dark forest. She closed her eyes and allowed the heat from the fire to wash over her. She let her mind wonder over her missing teammate. For some time now she had gotten over all romantic feelings for him. He was now just her teammate that needed to be saved from himself. She thought of his rouge brother, Itachi. The man had murdered his entire clan in front of his only brother. She suppressed a shudder, wondering deep in the cavities of her mind how any human being could be so horrid.

Feeling the need for a moment alone from her teammates, she stood up from the log. Telling Kakashi that she was going down to the river, she made her way away from them. Upon reaching the river, she closed her eyes, and took a deep calming breath. It seemed like she needed these peaceful times. For some reason she truly enjoyed watching the fish swim against the current. Sakura supposed they reminded her of herself. It seemed that her entire life had been spent struggling against the current of life, trying to reach the top. She had always been called weak and winey. Thinking back now, she regretted the way she had obsessed as a fangirl. Maybe if she had spent more time thinking of him as a friend, she would have been able to get closer to Sasuke.

Her mind momentarily returned to his brother. He was behind all of their suffering. He had done this to them! She had grown to hate him over the way he had treated her beloved teammate, though she had really only seen the man once. She though back to the way he had appeared to her then. He had seemed far younger than his age, though he really wasn't that old to begin with. The look she had taken of him before the fight told her that, though she did love Sasuke, Itachi was without a doubt the more handsome of the two.

Sakura's thought were interrupted shortly by the sound of a fight. It was coning from the camp! She pushed all of her chakra into her feet, and traveled as fast as she could back to her friends. Fear tore into the pit of her stomach as she burst into the devastated camp. She could see Naruto and Kakashi trapped under a swarm of ninja. She tried to reach them, but was tackled as well. Seeing that she was outnumbered, she retreated, hoping to split them up. She would take them out fastest to slowest. As she ran she realized she was caught in a genjutsu. _But how?_ Just as she was pondering this, the jutsu was released, and the forest disappeared. She was forced to come to an immediate stop, right on the edge of a steep cliff. She moved to turn around, only to take a fist in the face.

Sakura felt her stomach drop as she plummeted over the edge. She managed to make herself turn, so she would land on her shoulder. It wouldn't help much, but maybe it would save her life. The breath gushed from her when her body made impact with the hard ground. She felt a shooting pain as her head bounced off a rock. She turned her body in time to see her attackers move slowly from the side, thinking her obviously dead. Then her entire world turned the dark.

16161616

Itachi walked out of the forest on full alert. He had over heard a battle taking place, and made his way to the scene. He had been surprised to find his brother's old teammates fighting a loosing battle. He stayed in the shadows and watched as they were hopelessly outnumbered. He had seen the amazingly pink haired woman run from the seen. The other two had only just recently given up hope and fled from the battle as well. Only they where heading toward the Hidden Leaf, the exact opposite of the direction the girl, Sakura was it, had gone. Then he noticed the men that were following her returned to the camp. For some unknown reason he felt compelled to search for her.

So here he was, standing at the edge of a drop off. He peered cautiously over the edge to see the girl laying unconscious at the bottom. Though she appeared to be dead, he could sense her strong chakra turning deep and strong. He turned to leave her there to die, but something made him stop to think. His younger brother was being reckless. He felt that Sasuke was going to get himself killed one day, leaving him as the last of the Uchihas. For some reason he didn't like the sound of that. What he needed was an heir to their sharingan eyes. But being a rouge nin, a female was hard to come by, save the sluts his fellow Akatsuki took to their beds. No, he wanted someone strong, and to have survived such a fall made the girl before him strong. He decided. He was going to make his brother's former friend bare his child!

16161616

Sakura regained consciousness just as a dark shadow fell fleetingly across her face. She tried to move, but could only wince in pain, and was forced to remain still. She glanced up toward the high embankment to see a lone figure peering down at her. It was no more that a shadowy outline since the sun was behind it. Squinting she could just make out the dark cape and red clouds. Wild, unbridled terror seized her. An Akatsuki! All Sakura could do was lie helpless as it made its way down to her. She closed her eyes, fearing the worst. She only hoped he would be merciful and kill her quickly.

She felt him kneel down beside her, and opened her eyes. It was Itachi! Her fear was joined by a burning hatred. This was the man that had destroyed her team!

"Kill me and make it quick," she whispered. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "You are nothing but a savage- harassing people who have done nothing to you!"

Itachi reached out a hand to touch her face. He felt a strange pain for some reason when she flinched from his touch. Being a Leaf Ninja, she had surely heard his story. Did she think he had anything to do with her resent attack? Did she fear he was going to kill her?

When he tried to move her, Sakura cried out in pain. "Leave me here to die. You took all that I loved in life. Allow me to die in peace."

Itachi could see that she had been badly injured, and must be moved carefully. She was still alive, but she could still die from her wounds. He knew when he lifted Sakura into his arms that he was causing her pain, but he had to get her out of the ravine. Sakura closed her eyes refusing to look at him. What did it matter if he killed her? She was weak and useless. She wasn't even able to protect her friends!

She bit her lip trying not to cry out when he gently lifted her into his arms. No matter now much it hurt, she would not give him the satisfaction of witnessing her pain. Each step he took seemed to send a thousand knife blades through her body, but she didn't once voice her pain.

When he reached the top, Itachi saw that Sakura's eyes were open, and he recognized the pain in the deep green depths. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded in a weak voice. He nodded his head, knowing what it had cost her to plead for herself. He remembered her courage when he had first met her on her journey to save the one-tail. She was a woman like no other, and that made him wish he could spare her from any more pain. He shifted her slowly into a more gentle hold, and then took off swiftly into the trees. Sakura turned her face against his soft cloak wishing she were dead, and thinking she might be before the day was over.

Itachi came to a stop, taking care not to cause Sakura undue pain. She groaned and opened her eyes when he laid her down on the soft grass. Sakura watched him move to his pack and remove a blanket through a pain-filled haze. _What is he going to do with me?_ She wondered. When he returned, he placed the blanket down beside her and carefully moved her onto it. Sakura looked into his dark eyes and shivered at the unreadable depths. If she didn't know better, Sakura would have thought she saw sadness in his eyes.

Could he regret what he had done to his family so long ago? She hoped he was feeling remorse. One thing was certain; she would never forgive him for what he had done to his brother. He turned away and she watched as he built a fire. His back was to her and she wished she had the strength to take his kunai and drive into his murderous body.

He seemed to sense her glare, and turned his head, looking deeply into her eyes. Sakura's heart fluttered at the dark eyes knowing they were filled with compassion for her. Was it possible for a man to have two sides? Could he murder and destroy human life one moment, and feel compassion and regret the next?

She cringed as he moved to her side and knelt down. His hand was gentle as he felt along both of her arms to see if they were broken. Sakura bit her lip, trying not to cry out when he touched her right forearm. Itachi was grim-faced when he saw the beads of perspiration appear on her face. He feared her arm might have been broken. Turning it over, he saw with a glance that it was not broken, but badly sprained.

An involuntary groan escaped Sakura's lips when he took out a kunai. Now was the moment of her death, she thought, praying for the strength to meet her death bravely. Instead of plunging it into her heart as she expected him to, Itachi cut her outfit along both sleeves. Sakura tried to protest when she realized he was going to remove her clothes. Itachi easily restrained her movements. Her eyes widened in fear. No, she wasn't going to die, not yet. What he had in mind for her was a fate worse than death. She had no intention of submitting to him willingly. He would have to kill her she thought, renewing her struggle.

Itachi new what she was thinking. "Sakura," he said, shaking his head and laying down the kunai to show her he only intended to help her.

"Don't touch me," she pleaded.

Itachi gestured to her arm, then nodded his head. "I only want to help you," he said as soft as he could make his voice. Sakura frowned, beginning to understand. He was only going to tend her injuries. She closed her eyes, knowing she was too weak to protest.

"Sakura," he touched her face softly and she opened her eyes. He had apparently taken a bandage from his bag and wet it in the nearby river, for he began to wash the dried blood from her forehead.

Itachi saw that the wound on her head was not too bad, so carefully picked up her arm and began binding it tightly with one of his bandages he kept with him. He new he was causing her pain, and was relieved when he felt her go limp, knowing she had lost consciousness. He had to check that she had no internal injuries. He slowly removed all her clothing and her wrap. When that was accomplished, he examined her body with the skill of an excellent medic nin. Years of solitude had taught him to care for himself. He found no other injuries except for minor scratches and bruises, to which he applied smaller bandages. He had done all he could do now, she was in God's hands.

Now that he had tended her as best he could, he allowed his eyes to wander over her body, starting with her long shapely legs, across her well-rounded hips that gently sloped to her tiny waist. He drew in his breath as his eyes traveled to her silky breasts with their rosebud tips. Her skin was so silky and white… his hands trembled as he lightly touched her creamy breasts. Never had he seen a woman of such beauty. Fearing where his thoughts were leading him, he decided it was best to replace some of her garments. With considerable effort he pulled her underwear over her legs without causing her pain. Covering her with a blanket, he sat down to wait for her to awaken.

Itachi new Sakura was in no condition to travel, but he had to get her away from this area, fearing the Leaf Ninja would soon be searching for their attackers. He knew her friends would stop at nothing to get her back. He decided they would camp by the river tonight, and then tomorrow, they would start for the Akatsuki hideout.

His eyes rested on Sakura's face. _How is it possible for a ninja to be so beautiful?_ He found himself wondering. Her long dark lashes rested against her pail cheeks, hiding her stunning green eyes. He was hit with a sudden urge, and against his own will took her limp hand into his. For some reason he felt sorrow that she thought he had killed his family on a whim. Would he ever be able to convince her he was only acting on the orders of the leaders of the leaf? It had been so long since the people were told he had done the deed on his own, even he had begun to believe it. He felt a sudden anger at his self for thinking of that. Why should he care if she knew his real motives or not. If she wanted to believe he was a monster then let her! All he needed from her was a mate, not a companion.

With his free hand he traced the outline of her face. He looked down at the hand in his own. His mind couldn't process what had made him do that. Why was he taking such gentle care of her? It really didn't matter if her body was in good health or not did it? But there was something stopping him from taking advantage of her and implanting his seed into her oh so delicious body.

Sakura slept fretfully all night. Once she awoke to find Itachi sitting beside her. When she felt his dark eyes scan her face, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. She didn't want to dream, because her dreams were more like nightmares. She dreamed of Sasuke as a little boy staring into the face of the man that had captured her, and herself being tortured by him.

The next morning Sakura was awakened by Itachi touching her cheek. She shivered as the man that had murdered so many touched her. Itachi merely wanted to examine Sakura's arm to make sure the sling was still in place, but Sakura, not knowing his intentions, clutched the blanket tightly around her neck. Itachi saw her cheeks take on a pink tinge, and he knew he was causing her embarrassment. He felt a wicked smirk trying to pull at his lips and turned away.

Sakura was relieved when he stood up and walked away from her. She had feared that he would ravish her, and even though she had been spared this time, she couldn't stop her body from trembling. Her fear was renewed when Itachi returned. Sakura was surprised when he laid her clothes within her reach, then turned and walked away to give her privacy to dress herself. It was a very slow and painful process putting on her mission outfit, while trying to stay under the blanket so he wouldn't see her.

At one point he approached her with food and water. He placed the food within her reach and stepped away. She felt relieved when he left. Although she was hungry, she refused the food for fear it was poisoned. However, her thirst caused her to drink deeply from the cool canteen. Her eyes widened fearfully as Itachi approached her again. She groaned when he bent down to lift her gently into his arms, and then began to move on.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

His dark eyes searched her face, reading a large amount of fear.

"I am taking you to my home," he replied shortly.

Sakura knew it would do her no good to beg for her freedom. The man who had killed so many people would never listen to her plea, and she wasn't going to lower herself by begging him.

As he ran away from the river, Sakura tried to close her mind to her future. She was a prisoner Itachi wasn't planning to let go. She was nestled in his arms and she resented his nearness with every fiber of her being. She stared at the hands that kept her from falling to her death. They were strong hands: hands that had murdered and burned. Those hands had also been gentle as he tended her wounds. She closed her eyes, wishing she were dead.

**Well that's the first chapter anyways. I hope you all like it. I thought this plot would really fit this pairing. This is my first Nruto fic, so R&R! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay reviewers! Thank you, ****Midori****Blossom****, ****AmaneUchiha****, and ****littlekittyichigo****! My reviewers are my inspiration. I have to change the rating to mature. I hope this doesn't loose any if my readers. Though there are graphic scenes in this chapter, they are not meant to be seen as porn. They are purely romantic. I don't want any confusion. There is a fine line between the two! So without further ado, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Two**

In the days that followed, Sakura became slowly accustomed to the fact that she was a captive. The bruises and cuts were mending; the sling had been removed from her arm when she had gained enough chakra to heal herself, thanking the Hokage for her training. The pain was gone, though she had almost welcomed it, because in some way, she thought of it as her penance. If she had only been stronger she could have protected her friends. In her head she new Kakashi and Naruto had died in the fight with the bandits, though her heart told her they lived, and it was her fault for not being there for them. If only she could turn back the clock, she would have stayed with them. At least she could have died by their sides. What good did it due to bemoan the past – it wouldn't change anything.

With each passing day Sakura could feel the distance between her and her precious Leaf Village widening. Itachi traveled at a swift pace, and Sakura was sore all over from all the running. She was glad that she had healed enough to run by herself. She had hated having to let Itachi carry her. He very seldom spoke to her, and approached her only when he wanted to examine her. Though she was stronger now, she dared not try to escape yet. That would be suicide, and Sakura had no intention of going to hell.

They were now camped in a heavily wooded area. So far, Sakura had not been harmed in any way. It had gotten cold, and she was forced to share a small tent with Itachi every night. She had been certain he would ravish her, but so far he had slept by the entrance while allowing her to sleep in the back.

Hunger had forced Sakura to eat, although the food was not poisoned as she had feared. She was afforded little privacy. Even when she went to the river to bathe, he would always be nearby. She didn't know if it was to insure that she didn't escape, or if it was for her safety. Sakura questioned why he was taking such special care of her. She also wondered what was in store for her when they reached his home.

16161616

Sakura sat on the bank of the river, trailing her hand in the water. There was evidence that autumn was in the air. The leaves on the trees had begun to change colors, and there was a crisp, clean aroma in the air. She heard the distant song of the whippoorwill, and was overcome with sadness.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the soft footsteps which came up silently behind her. Itachi could only see the back of Sakura's head, but he knew if he could see her face, he would see sadness there. He felt the need to make her happy again, and realized, to his shame, that he had started to have feelings for the young girl, feelings he didn't need.

As she began to get stronger, so had his desire for her. He began dreaming of the day he would take her in his arms and put his children into her, and show her how much better a man he was than his sniveling baby brother.

Sakura sensed Itachi's strong, masculine chakra, and turned her head to stare at him for a moment. She stood up quickly with the intention of going back to the camp, but he barred her way. She raised her bright green eyes to his deep black ones and saw the soft light reflected there. The wind was blowing softly and the autumn leaves were drifting to the ground all about them.

"Sakura," he whispered, and his hand drifted up to lightly touch her face. "Sakura," he repeated, touching her hair.

Sakura blinked her eyes and tried to back away from him. Had the moment she had dreaded come at last. Seeing her fear, he dropped his hand to his side. "Does your arm still pain you?" he inquired.

Sakura shook her head. "Thanks to you, it is almost healed." Looking into his face, she saw such intense longing that it frightened her. She had to get away from him. She turned around so quickly that her foot became entangled in a root and she lost her balance, falling into his arms. Tense moments passed before she could bring herself to look into his face. When she glanced up, he was watching her closely.

"Sakura, I keep having these strange feelings whenever I'm around you. You do strange things to me…" His voice was deep and passionate, and the sound of it vibrated throughout her body.

She was now more frightened of him then ever. Surely he hadn't meant that he had feelings for her. His heart was ice; she would never allow him to touch her, never! "Please let me go," she whispered.

Itachi drew Sakura closer to him fearing he had frightened her with his intimate statements. "I want you to bare me an heir, Sakura. My brother will never revive the clan. I can see that now."

Sakura felt his lips brush her forehead, and she felt a weakness wash over her. He lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes. She saw that his throat was working convulsively. "I will make you mine, Sakura. I will put my child deep inside you and you will give me an heir."

Sakura closed her eyes and felt his lips softly touch her eyelids. She could feel him take a shuddered breath. She wanted to leave, yet she wanted to stay. Sakura was experiencing a new feeling so consuming it pushed all other thoughts out of her mind. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and it sparked a deep pain of longing within her. His lips gently brushed hers, and she gasped. Her young body yearned for something from him, but she didn't know what it was. Opening her eyes, she saw his dark eyes asking her an unspoken question.

Suddenly she remembered that he was the enemy and she pushed him away from her. How could she have forgotten for one moment what he had done? Her heart was beating like the rhythm of a drum. She backed away from him, fearing he would take her in his arms again. He might overpower her in the end, but he would know that he hadn't met with an easy opponent.

Her thoughts were troubled when she looked into his dark, velvet, soft eyes, and once again Sakura thought she saw sadness there. Itachi had the most expressive eyes; they showed so clearly what he was thinking. _His eyes could lie,_ she warned herself. _ It must be some kind of trick so he can do what he wants with you. _Inner Sakura told her.

Sakura could not keep her eyes from moving across his face. His lashes were long and silky, framing those soft, melting black eyes. His cheeks were sharp and high-set. His chin showed stubborn masculinity. She could not imagine any woman being unmoved by his beauty, when she, herself, was fighting to be free of the strong attraction she felt for him. Now his eyes were moving across her face as if he were lazily assessing her.

Sakura wanted to turn away, but his dark eyes were holding her prisoner. As his hand reached up to touch her cheek softly, her eyes drifted shut at his soft caress. She became aware that her breathing was coming out in short panting sounds, and her heartbeat was thundering in her ears. It was as if he was a magnet drawing her to him. Sakura felt herself sway, and her hand came to rest against his muscled chest. With a sudden lithe motion, he crushed her to his body. His thigh was warm and hard as it pressed against her soft body.

Sakura tried to speak, but the only sound that issued from her lips was a throaty sigh. His face was against hers and she felt him turn his head just a fraction to rest his lips at the corner of hers. Sakura could feel his breath enter her mouth. She felt as if a white-hot flash riveted throughout her body, leaving her breathless. Her knees went weak and she clung to his shoulders for support. A wild fire nipped at her most feminine core as his tongue traced the outline of her lips. Sakura's breath came out in a whimper of passion as her lips parted, inviting his kiss. All her resistance crumbled as his sensuous, hot mouth brushed hers. She knew she should pull away, but instead, her body pressed tighter against his. His mouth was teasing and light as it brushed against hers. When he pulled away from her, she turned her head, seeking his kiss. The kiss she craved never came, and she opened her eyes to stare into passion-laced black eyes.

Sakura's young virginal body cried out for a fulfillment that she couldn't fully understand. The feelings Itachi now evoked in her were unexplored. Her body had never before been awakened… until now she had never been tested. _He knows,_ she thought wildly. _He knows what I am thinking and feeling._ Raising her face to him with her last bit of sanity, she tried to mask her confusion.

"Take your hands off me," she said in a throaty whisper.

Sakura was startled when he released her and she stumbled backwards. Now that her body was free of his, she longed to feel his closeness once more. Looking once more into his eyes, she knew that he could read the shameful truth in hers, and covered her face with her hands.

Itachi, seeing the terror on Sakura's face, turned his back to her. "It would be wise if you returned to the tent, Sakura. If you stay I will surely give you what you desire."

Sakura turned around and ran back to toward the camp as fast as her legs would take her. She rushed into the tent, and glanced around to see if Itachi had followed her, but to her relief he was nowhere in sight. She clasped her hands tightly over her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that welled up deep inside her. What had she done? She knew that had he not pulled away she would now be giving herself to him, body and soul. Had she fallen so low that she would alow a man who was her enemy rob her of her virtue? She stumbled onto her blanket in the corner and huddled upon it, losing herself in total misery.

16161616

Sakura lay tensely upon the blankets. The tent was dark, and she dared not move, for fear she would awaken Itachi. When he had come in a short time ago, he hadn't spoken to her, but had lain down on his sleeping bag near the entrance of the tent. She hoped he might be asleep by now.

Every so often she would steal a glance in his direction to see if he was asleep. Since the afternoon, Sakura had begun to question many things about the mysterious Itachi. Was he married now? If not, did he have many lovers? Had he meant to make love to her by the river? What about the strange reaction she had when he held her in his arms? Sakura had wanted him to hold her, she admitted, feeling a tightening in her throat. She closed her eyes, knowing she was being drawn to him against her will. She could not allow herself to forget who he was and what he had done.

Sakura drew in a shuddered breathe. She had to think of something else. For some reason his presence in the tent was so disturbing to her that she couldn't transfer her thoughts. Sitting up slowly she knew what she must do. She had to try to escape! It was couldn't be more than a few days to the next town. Sakura suddenly felt if she didn't get away she would cease to exist, and Itachi would control her soul.

Several moments passed, and she could hear Itachi's heavy breathing. Standing up cautiously and moving as quietly as possible, Sakura walked toward the tents opening, hoping she wouldn't awaken Itachi. If only she could make her way to the forest unobserved, then she might have a chance to get away. She didn't delude herself that it would be an easy task, but she just wanted to make a bid for freedom!

Itachi had been aware that Sakura was restless, and he wanted to prove to her that she had nothing to fear from him. He had finally admitted to himself that somehow, he had managed to fall in love with this girl. He didn't understand it, but she was in control of his very cold heart. Pretending to be asleep, he hoped that she would soon drift off herself. He knew he would have to earn her trust and then perhaps her heart. His keen hearing caught the sound of her movement- he knew without being told that she was trying to escape.

Sakura was trying to find the tent opening when she bumped into a wall of human flesh, and knew that Itachi barred her way. She felt his hand on her shoulder and tried to back away. She wanted to cry out as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the blankets and laid her down. Sakura's heart was pounding with fear as she tried to scramble to her feet, but Itachi forced her back against the soft cotton blanket. She was making whimpering sounds as he lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

Itachi wanted to tell Sakura that she had nothing to fear. Her slight body was trembling, so he ran a soothing hand down her back, while pulling her tighter against him. For long moments he caressed her, until at last her trembling ceased. Suddenly the soft curves that were pressed against him awoke the passion he had been trying to control. Against his will, his hand slid up her back into her glorious hair.

Sakura could feel her fear being replaced with contentment. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. This man that she had every reason to hate had reached out and given her comfort as no one else ever had.

When he drew her head toward him, she did not resist, but rested her head on his smooth, bare chest. He was filling her whole being with his presence. Sakura could feel his breath stirring her hair and suddenly she felt neither safe nor contented. She had to flee or she would be lost forever. She tried to remember all the reasons she had for hating him, but could only think of the strong sensitive hand tracing the outline of her face.

"Itachi, please, I don't want-"

His finger touched her mouth, silencing her plea. "Sakura," he said in a pain-filled voice. "Sakura, you said my name."

It was as if a thousand bright lights exploded in her head as his lips touched hers reverently. Itachi felt her lips tremble, and his body seemed to be on fire with yearning. He knew he would have to keep a tight control over his desire. Tonight Sakura would take his seed, but it would be because she wanted it in her. Here was the woman that would bare the next Uchihas. He would fill her body with strong sons, and maybe daughters with bright pink hair.

Sakura felt a sensation like pain as his hand drifted down her front. Before she knew what he was doing, Itachi had undone her clothing. Slowly he pulled it off of her; as his lips brushed her ear lobe, then moved down to nuzzle her neck. "No, please," she moaned. Itachi covered her lips with his to silence her. He had known many women, but he knew what he was bout to have with Sakura would wipe out all desire for any but her. He kissed and caressed her, all the while pushing her clothes down.

Sakura had never known such a strong man could be so gentle. Her virgin body was ready to obey his every command. She was unaware of anything but his gentle stroking hands, which caused new and unexplored feelings of delight to run through her body. When his hand slid down her throat to rest against her breast, she wanted to protest, but her body betrayed her. He momentarily moved it to pull the rest her clothing off.

Sakura gasped when she felt his lips against her stomach, tying her insides to knots. "No," she cried, pushing against him with all her might. Sasuke's face flashed through her mind, and she hit out at Itachi, catching him with a loud slap across the face. She froze, thinking that he would strike back. Seconds past and she could feel his intense stare even through the darkened tent.

"Sakura, don't fight me. You know you want this as much as I do. Wouldn't it be better to just submit?" he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "These hands were not meant to bring pain to a man… only pleasure." He then slid his body forward and drew her to him once more. She had not been aware he had removed his pants until he pressed his hot body against hers.

Sakura closed her eyes at the unfamiliar feel of a man's body- which was hard and firm in all the places she was soft. Her breasts were flattened against the wide wall of his chest, and she wanted to deny the pleasure that coursed through her body. She could feel his pulsing manhood pressed against her inner thigh and felt frightened again.

"Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

His lips nuzzled her ear, and he replied in a lust covered voice, "I would sooner die." His hot breath fanned her cheek, and she suddenly had no more desire to fight him. He would win in the end, she vaguely reasoned. His mouth sought hers, forcing her lips apart to receive his kiss. Where his kiss had been gentle, he now plundered her mouth, and she groaned, surprised that Itachi had won so easily. She might hate herself tomorrow, but tonight she would give him all he demanded.

Itachi moved his hand downward across her stomach, then lower to her thigh. With gentle pressure he moved her legs apart and caressed her inner thigh. Sakura was in torment as she tossed her head from side to side. Her body was aching and throbbing. Itachi could tell she was inexperienced, and felt a thrill that he would be the first man to take her. He parted her legs, and felt moistness. He knew she was ready to receive him.

"Sakura," he whispered in a passionate voice. "If you do not want this, you must say so now.

Sakura felt confusion. The empty place inside of her cried out to be filled. She had not considered that he would ask permission. Her stomach tied in knots as her body quaked. She couldn't find her voice, so she reached up and laced her hands through his ebony hair, bringing his face down to hers. She heard the primitive groan that issued from Itachi's mouth. Lowering his body, he sought and found the core of her womanhood, introducing himself inside her carefully. Slowly, he moved forward, and then stopped when he hit the barrier that proved that no many man had touched her this way.

Sakura held her breath, not knowing what to expect. She felt Itachi slip inside her and then stop before her ache was satisfied. Slowly, he slipped farther inside her and she felt a stinging pain, but it was quickly over. She felt as though Itachi had filled her body, and she knew no other man could make her feel this way. She was flooded with a sensuous feeling when his mouth covered her breast, rolling the rosebud tip on his tongue.

Itachi started moving slowly inside her, and Sakura turned her head from side to side, moaning. This was why man and woman were created, she thought. Her hands moved up the corded muscles of Itachi's arms to rest against his back.

"Sakura, I will give you what I have never given another." His voice came out in a raspy whisper.

"I don't understand." She answered through a haze of passion.

He cupped her face with his hands. "I give you my heart."

_No, _she thought, not wanting him to love her. She would have said so, but she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure spreading like wildfire through her. When she felt on the brink of total exhaustion, Itachi's body trembled, and he eased himself down beside her. Now would be the perfect time to tell her the truth about the Uchiha massacre.

Now that her mind was not controlled by passion, Sakura was hit with stark reality. She had let the Uchiha murderer take her body. No, she had given it to him. She couldn't vindicate her actions, but she could voice her opinion.

"I detest you," she said through clenched teeth. "You have taken more from me than one should give another.

Itachi rose to his feet, dragging her with him. "You only wish you hated me."

"You killed your own family!" she cried, pounding her fists into his chest. "If I had a weapon, I would kill you!"

He shoved her away, and she landed hard on the bed of blankets. She felt him beside her, and he took her hand and placed something in it. "You wish me dead, Sakura? Here is a kunai. Do it!"

Sakura's hand trembled as it closed around the end of the weapon. She drew back her arm with every intention of plunging it in his stone heart.

"I wait, Sakura," his voice came to her through the darkness. Suddenly she knew that she would never be able to harm him. She wasn't a savage, she reasoned. She threw the kunai aside and fell on the blanket.

"Go away. I don't want you to ever touch me again." She was relieved to see the tent door open, and he did leave. She pulled on her discarded clothes back on. _I wish I had ended his life when I had the chance._ How could she take his life after he had just taken her to heights of ecstasy? Sakura felt as if she had betrayed everyone that had ever loved her by allowing the dangerous missing nin to make love to her.

Itachi stood just outside the tent. He knew she would give in eventually. He would make her his, make her give him a child. He would not take her again until she realized her was no monster. He and Sakura would be together, and they would raise strong children!

16161616

That night Itachi didn't return to the tent, and Sakura was unable to sleep. She tried to plan some way to escape. After what had happened between them, she knew she must get away.

What kind of person was she? Shouldn't she have fought him to the bitter end before she allowed him to as he wished with her body? When the sunlight spread its rosy glow across the land, Sakura was still agonizing over her plight. How could she ever face Itachi again? She didn't have long to wait, because the flap was pushed aside and he entered.

She scrambled to her feet. "Don't you come near me." She said, but her knees were weak. She was frightened but there was nowhere to run. Itachi stepped in front of Sakura, seeing the fear in her beautiful sparkling, green eyes.

"Relax; I have only come to take you for a bath and to talk."

Without waiting for the reply he scooped her into his arms. Ignoring her startled gasp he carried her to the bank of the river. When he set her on her feet he said, "If you want, I will turn my back."

Sakura was sure she saw an amused twinkle in his eyes. She felt angry that he was referring to the fact that he already knew her body very well.

"How do I know I can trust you not to look?" she said, eying the water and knowing she would welcome a bath.

"I give you my word."

"I do not trust you word" she said raising her chin proudly.

Without further comment, Itachi lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the ground. She saw him smile as he turned around and folded his arms across his chest. Sakura stood undecided for a moment. If she didn't remove her underwear and wrap they would be wet and uncomfortable, but she hesitated going into the water naked.

With a stubborn determination, she waded into the water still wearing her underwear and chest wrap, and began scrubbing all over. She kept a watchful eye on Itachi, but he never moved. Wading out of the water, Sakura quickly pulled her clothes on.

At last Itachi turned to her and motioned that she should sit next to him. Sakura was reluctant to obey, but she decided against testing him. He didn't look at her, but stared instead across the river. Against her will, Sakura's eyes were drawn to him. _He's beautiful, _she thought. She could never remember seeing any man who could match him in handsomeness.

Itachi felt her watching him and turned his head to look at her. Sakura drew back, fearing he could read her thoughts.

"Sakura. One time when Sasuke and I were kids, a stray dog came up to the compound. She was beautiful and wild, allowing no one near her. After she bit Sasuke, he gave up taming her. He wanted it to come easy, and didn't want to work for it. I knew that there had never been such and animal, and I wanted to have her. I knew that first I must win her trust. It is that way with you, Sakura."

"I don't think I like being compared to a dog," she said with a pretty pout on her lips.

Itachi laughed softly, "I said she was beautiful, didn't I?" His dark eyes rested on her lips, and Sakura drew in her breath at the intense feelings that settled over her.

They both stared across the river without speaking, until Sakura broke the silence. "What happened to the dog?"

Itachi looked down at her with a smile on his lips. "When I called she would come. She would eat from my hand, and allowed no other to touch her."

Once again color stained Sakura's cheeks. "I will never be like your dog."

Itachi stood up and offered Sakura his hand. "One day, when I beckon, you will come. You will eat from my hand and allow no other man to touch you the way I do." Before Sakura could protest, he bent and scooped her into his arms. "Come, it is late," he said.

Sakura pondered his words. No, she would never come at his bidding. She might be his prisoner, but her heart and soul were still under her own control. One day she would find a way to escape. He couldn't watch her every second of every day for the rest of her life. Sooner or later he would let his guard down, and that would be the day she was free!

It would have surprised Sakura if she had known Itachi could read her thoughts. He was sad to know Sakura would suffer so needlessly. In the end she would belong to him. Nothing on earth could stop the hands of fate from fulfilling its destiny!

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Sakura and Itachi's first taste of love. I hope you'll stick around for more! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the wait! I intended to update sooner, but I got sick! Don't worry I've started on chp 4! Thank you for the reviews and favorites!**

**One more thing. I would like to inform you all that the tent they use isn't like one we would use. It has a hole in the top, and no bottom. I figured for ninja it would be better to have the fire inside the tent. **

**Chapter Three**

Sakura had lost track of the number of days they had been traveling. Each day they would continue to run north, covering as much territory as they possibly could between sunrise and sunset. The life of a ninja as Sakura knew it had been left far behind.

Sakura was weary, and she wondered if they would ever reach the Akatsuki hideout. Some mornings she had to mentally force herself to push the chakra into her feet and leap through the trees. She had plenty of time to reflect on her plight, and at night she would think of Naruto and Kakashi. She wondered if the pain of losing them would ever lesson. She tried not to think about what had happened between her and Itachi, but each time he looked at her with those dark brooding eyes, her face would flush, and she would look away quickly.

Sometimes at night, she would dream about when Itachi had taken her body. In her dreams she could almost feel his stoking hands moving over her hips, then up to cup her aching breasts. Her young body had been introduced to sensuous feelings, and try as she might she couldn't seem to forget them.

When Itachi came near Sakura, she would feel her heartbeat accelerate, and she was honest enough with herself to admit that her body yearned for the touch of his hands. Many nights she would toss and turn feverishly, trying to put and end to her torment.

Once Itachi had touched her hand when he handed her a drink of water, and Sakura had been horrified that she found herself wishing he would take her in his arms. It was becoming a daily battle, trying to appear aloof and unmoved by him.

Itachi had been strangely distant and withdrawn for several days now. He still slept in the tent with Sakura, but he never came near her. She began to feel hurt by his disinterest in her, and she chided herself for caring. She should be glad that he didn't want to come near her. Most of the time he stayed at least five paces ahead of her when they where running and Sakura wandered why he was avoiding her. Perhaps he didn't care for her any more after she had so easily given in to him, allowing him to make love to her.

She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep, but her thoughts wouldn't allow her the peace of mind she craved. When was it that her thoughts had been consumed by him? Itachi entered the tent, and Sakura closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. After a time she opened them a crack to see if he was asleep. He was lying on the sleeping bag, and his eyes were closed. Her eyes traveled the length of his long, lean body, which was visible in the soft glow from the burning embers of the campfire.

Itachi was lying on his back with his head resting against his folded arms. Sakura could not keep her eyes from wandering over his chest. His shoulders were wide and muscular. Her eyes traveled don his chest to his stomach, and she felt a tightening in her throat. Ashamed of her daring thoughts, Sakura glanced at his ebony hair. He had removed his tie, and his dark hair fell loosely across his shoulders. Had there ever been a man like him? His pale skin took on a slightly golden hue in the soft glow inside the tent.

Sakura drew in her breath when she looked at his eyes and saw that he was staring at her. Even from across the tent, she could feel the intensity of his dark gaze. Forcing herself to turn over, she faced the wall of the tent. Her body began to tremble with some wild, pent-up emotion, and she placed her hand over her mouth, willing those feelings to go away. Sakura was aware that he still stared at her, and buried her face in he hands.

What did she want from him? Was she such a terrible woman that she wanted him to me love to her as he had before? Moments passed, and she thought she would scream from the tension that knifed through the air.

Sakura heard movement and turned over quickly, fearing that Itachi was approaching her. She watched as he left the tent, and instead of feeling relieved, she felt rejected again. What was happening to her? She was changing, and it was very unsettling. Her nerves were on edge, as if waiting for something to happen. Why did Itachi no longer come near her? Did he not want her any more? Suppose she had displeased him when he had made love to her. She had been inexperienced.

Sakura turned over on her back and stared at the top of the tent where she could see tiny stars twinkling through the opening. She tried to remember the girl she had once been. The who had been overprotective of her teammates, the one that would do anything for her village? The one that was completely loyal. That girl was gone forever. She was now in a torn and beaten mission outfit and slept in the same tent with _the_ traitor of the village. Her life was not her own, but was dictated by this dangerous missing nin. She tried to remember Naruto's face, but it was only a vague shadow. _No! I'm becoming resigned to my fate,_ Inner Sakura cried. She had lost the will to escape.

16161616

Sakura was amazed at the beautiful lands they were now traveling through. There were mountains, forests, lakes, and rivers. The wildlife was abundant. Sakura had seen many herds of deer and many different varieties of waterfowl and duck. She could feel the land closing around her, separating her from the village. How would she ever be able to find her way back to them?

When they came to a stop on the top of a small hill Sakura saw a wide river which stretched on for miles. On the other side of the river was what she could make out to be old ruins and her heart felt heavy. She didn't need to be told they had reached the Akatsuki's hideout.

How could she be expected to just forget about her old life? She wouldn't, and no one could make her stay where she didn't want to be. She would never allow herself to lose her identity. She would always remember that she was Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the fifth Hokage! Sakura saw Itachi move to cross the river, and went to follow him. He kept an exact pace with him. The doorway into the ruins looked dark and endless. She peered in, but could make out nothing. Suddenly, a shape began to move in the darkness, and a woman stepped through the entrance. The girl was older than herself with blue hair and eyes. She was clothed in the same red cloud robe as Itachi. Sakura glanced up at the flower atop her head. She felt a pang of jealousy at the look of familiarity in Itachi's eyes. Just who was this woman?

Itachi stepped forward to address the woman, though he glanced over her shoulder as though there was someone there. "No one will touch this woman. She belongs to me," He commanded in a loud voice. "Take her to my room."

The young woman turned her eyes on Sakura, and she had to fight the urge not to flinch. Her stare was curious, though only slightly hostile. She took Sakura's arm and pushed her in front of her. As they moved, Sakura saw for the first time, more dark cloaks that moved out of the way to let them pass. They walked pass many doors until they stopped at one.

The woman opened the door, and gave Sakura a shove. She went flying through the door to land face down on the floor. She stood up and flung her head back proudly, daring the woman to touch her again. The woman pointed towards a chair in the room and indicated she should sit. After a long silent moment Sakura thought it might be best if she did what the blue-haired woman wanted.

Moments later, the door was flung open and a blonde boy with half his face covered in hair entered. "What do they mean I have to watch her?" He shouted loudly at the older woman. Sakura flinched slightly at his anger.

"Itachi will want to see you if that is true." The girl replied in an unfazed voice. Her face showed no sign that she even cared what the boy thought.

When he had stormed from the room, the girl walked over slowly over to Sakura. The girl's eyes took on a softer look, and she let a small smile lightly graze her face. She picked up a glass of water and approached Sakura. When the glass was offered to her, Sakura took it and raised it to her lips, taking a deep drink.

"Thank you," Sakura said, handing the glass back to the girl. Sakura looked into the soft grey-blue eyes and saw what appeared to be compassion. She could easily see why Itachi would be attracted to her. She was small-boned and petite. Her blue hair framed an extremely lovely face. The only fault Sakura could find in the girl was her lip ring. Of course, some men would like that. She found herself wondering if Itachi was one of them.

"You're welcome," The girl replied in a fluid voice. "My name is Konan, what's yours?"

"My name is Sakura. I am glad to meat you. It's been awhile since I had another woman to talk to."

"You have a very artistic name," Konan said, sitting down in a chair beside Sakura. "Cherry blossom, am I correct?" Though it was a question, she seemed as though she knew she was.

"Yes, right on the dot."

"I will let you get accustomed to your new home." With that Konan got up and exited the room. Sakura decided to take her advice. The room was filled with a wonderfully masculine sent. Sakura looked around in interest. To her surprise she found it neat and clean. A small, plain dresser was positioned in one corner, and there were kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs hanging on the other.

16161616

Itachi was finishing the paperwork of his last assignment. He put in the last details and stood up. He was about to leave the room when Deidara entered the doorway.

"How is the woman that I brought with me?"

"Konan put her in your room just as you asked. What I want to know is why _I _have to watch out for the little wretch!"

Itachi moved quickly and knocked Deidara against the wall. He put his face right up to his. "Because I told you to! You will keep a close watch on her, and see that she doesn't try to escape. I addition, if she needs anything, you will cater to her every whim like the dog you are!"

Deidara wanted to object, but all that came out was a gulp. No one back talked Itachi! He remained standing there even as the dangerous man made his way down the hall. It looks like he had another burden to bear.

**Well tell how'd u liked it? R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**K, another chapter up! Thanks for the review that spur me on! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Sakura lay on the soft bed, staring into the darkness. She was both puzzled and relieved that Itachi hadn't bothered her since she had been brought to the camp. She was so tired; she drifted off to sleep, wondering how she would ever gain her freedom.

16161616

The next morning when Sakura woke up, she was surprised to find she had slept soundly all night. There was no sign of Itachi. The boy from before was leaned against the door, and she jumped a little upon finding him there. When he heard her stir, he gave her a noncommittal glance and straightened. He moved for the door and motioned for Sakura to follow him. He passed Konan on the way out, and then disappeared. Konan turned, and she followed her out of the underground building.

The sun shone down warmly as she and Konan passed through the ruins. Sakura observed them with interest. The entrance was a large hole in the middle of the rubble. On the outside there were birds engraved in the stone with there wings spread as if in flight. There were many different and colorful plants all around the clearing.

"Um… Konan?" Sakura said, breaking the silence, when the girl gave her a slight glance she continued. "What is your relationship with Itachi?"

Konan looked at her for a moment, and then surprised her by letting out a soft laugh, so soft she almost didn't hear it. "My partner is in charge. I'm over him, though I treat all my fellow Akatsuki as equals. Never fear, Sakura, I am well aware that you are his only woman."

"No! I do not belong to him. He destroyed his entire village, and took away my teammate, one I loved with all my heart. I will never forgive him for that."

Konan glanced at her over her shoulder again. "He found you injured and helped you. You would have died had he not cared for you."

Sakura stared across the river, feeling angry. "That does not compensate for the innocent families who he murdered that had never harmed him in any way."

"So we have all murdered the innocent at some point, even I. You are in a hideout for missing-nin. But, I do not see any scars on you where you have been beaten or mistreated. I see no rope that holds you captive. You do not appear to be starving. Itachi has not harmed you."

Sakura looked into the soft gray eyes. Some scars do not show, Konan. I have lost my friends others that I loved. Those scars cannot be seen with the naked eye."

Konan's eyes softened slightly. "I am sorry for that, but for some of those losses you place the blame falsely."

Before she could reply, Konan's eyes moved to something behind her head. Her eyes reverted to their normal blankness. She swiveled around and began to head toward the river. It was then that she felt a presence behind her, and swirled around to face Itachi.

"My past is none of your concern." He said coldly.

"You murdered you entire family like they were nothing!" She accused bravely.

Itachi's eyes became dark storm centers. He had no wish to defend himself against Sakura. If she did not believe in him, then she could not love him. He had been very patient with her up until now- but now she had gone too far. He was angered by her accusations. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the entrance. She saw Konan give her a sad look as she was yanked away.

"Stop, you're hurting me," Sakura protested, trying to pry his strong grasp from her wrist.

He picked her up in his arms and held her tightly as he continued through the ruins. Sakura could hear the jeers of what she supposed to be other Akatsuki. When they reached his room, he carried her inside. Deidara, as she had learned was his name from Konan, looked startled for a moment. Then he nodded to Itachi and left the room hurriedly.

"W…What are you… going to do to me?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"I am going to do what I should have done from the start," he answered, placing her on her feet, but retaining his hold on her.

"I don't want you to touch me!" she cried.

His hand slid up to her face. "Do you not, Sakura? I think you do."

"No, please don't. I'll never give in to you without a fight."

His lips brushed against her cheek. "You can fight me, Sakura, but I will win in the end."

She swallowed a lump of fear, making a quick decision. Se wouldn't fight him; she would remain passive. Surely a man would not enjoy a woman who showed no emotions.

He picked her up and laid her on the large bed. Sakura lay stiffly, and her removed his shirt and tossed it aside. When he lay down beside her, she willed herself not to think or feel. He reached for her hand, and when he caressed her long sensitive fingers, she felt a flicker of something. _No, don't think or feel,_ Inner Sakura cautioned, in a panic.

Her eyes flew open as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed each of her fingertips. She looked into his face, and his dark eyes burned so brightly they seemed to scorch her with their intensity.

"If you go through with this, I will hate you," Sakura told Itachi, horrified that her voice came out in a throaty whisper.

"You already hate me. What will I loose?" he said, unfastening her shirt.

She closed her eyes again as his lips settled on her neck. He pulled her top off to reveal her breasts, and she gasped when his lips moved over the silken peaks.

"You are mine, Sakura. One day you'll know that."

She opened her eyes, not knowing that they were laced with passion. Itachi knew he had the ability to arouse her body, but that wasn't all he wanted from Sakura now- he wanted everything. He wanted to share all the things in life with her that a husband and wife shared. He wanted her sea-colored eyes to light up with happiness when he came to her.

"I will never submit to you again, Itachi," she challenged.

His dark eyes blazed- he accepted the challenge. Itachi pulled her into his arms, and his lips settled on hers.

At first Sakura struggled, trying to free herself, but she knew she was losing the battle as her love-starved body trembled when his hand moved caressingly across her breasts. She was no longer capable of objecting when he ran his hand over her back, pushing her pants downward. She ceased to struggle when she felt her naked flesh come in contact with his hard body. Sakura's body quaked with excitement when he dipped his head and covered her aching breast with his mouth. She groaned when his tongue circled the rosebud tip. Her hand slid up his back, and she gathered up a handful of ebony hair. Each move he made was designed to tease and torment her into submission. His hand moved to her parted thigh and he gently massaged her throbbing, aching, inner core.

Sakura buried her face against his neck, clamping her lips tightly together to keep from crying out as his expert hands brought her to the brink of surrender.

She tried to remind herself that she had sworn to be passive but his lips nibbled at her earlobes, then slid across her face to settle on her arched neck. His silky black hair brushed against her face, sending shivers down her spine. Miraculously, Sakura found herself completely undressed. She had no thought beyond the warm, hard body that pressed against her. Itachi had only his underwear on and she wished he would remove that. Her arms went around his shoulders, and her parted lips invited his kiss.

Itachi was poised above her and head dipped to taste her soft mouth. In the back of her mind she knew she should be fighting him, but instead, her hands wandered across his shoulders, feeling the corded muscled underneath.

_I love him, _she though with no surprise at all. _He is my enemy, but I love him. _It seemed the most natural thing in the world to have his lips pressed to hers. Itachi raised his head and stared into her eyes. He could read total surrender in her foam green gaze. She was now his to do with as he wished. Her sweet body was issuing him an invitation, and he wanted her, but he had to show her he was the master. Sakura must learn that she belonged to him, and he could arouse her desire any time he wanted.

Sakura was startled when he smiled and pulled away from her. She was crushed when he stood up and put his shirt on. Did he not want her? She felt totally humiliated when he handed her her gown.

"No one, not even you, Sakura, can say you are not mine," he said. "Do not think I cannot take you any time I want."

Sakura was too filled with shame to answer, and she leaned forward so her hair would hide her flaming face.

"Do you not think it would be wise for you to put your clothing on, Sakura? Deidara and Konan could return at any moment."

Raising her head, she saw Itachi was standing in an arrogant stance, with his legs spread apart and his arms crossed. He was already back in his clothes. Shame and anger brought a blush to Sakura's cheeks. She held her shirt in front of her to hide her nakedness. Tears of frustration fell down her face as she watched him leave the room. She knew he had proved his point. How easily he had made her submissive to his very touch.

When Itachi was outside, he took a deep breath of air, knowing the last thing he wanted to do was leave Sakura at that moment. Her creamy flesh had been so soft and inviting, and her eyes had registered total surrender. He had wanted to prove to her that he could awaken her body with very little effort, and he had done that.- but what about the fire that still burned within his own body? No one could tame that fire but Sakura. He was a man experiencing love for the first time, and that love was wild and uncontrollable. Itachi knew he had been pushed to the limit, and tonight he would take Sakura, even if she fought him.

He thought of the fox boy he had seen on with her on many missions and wondered if she loved that man. Itachi felt jealously burn within his heart. He could not bear to think of any man holding her in his arms.

He had the satisfaction of knowing he had been the first man to have her beautiful body, but did the other man hold her heart? Even though she believed the ninetail to be dead, he still troubled Itachi's mind.

16161616

Throughout the long day there were many times when Sakura reproached herself for the reaction she'd had to Itachi. He had humbled her into submission and then left her. Her heart felt heavy and bruised because she now knew that she was hopelessly in love with him.

Love wasn't something one invited, and in her case it has taken her unaware. All the day Deidara kept Sakura busy, and she welcomed the hard work, hoping it would distract her from thinking about Itachi. But it didn't matter how hard she worked, Itachi still dominated her thinking.

She had been Helping Konan gather medical herbs all morning. Apparently the Akatsuki didn't have a good medical staff. None to be exact. She supposed if they got hurt they would just die. Sakura sighed, feeling as if she had done something useful. She smiled when Konan handed her a canteen. She took a sparing glance at Deidara over the container, but he gave her no acknowledgement whatsoever.

16161616

Itachi headed out of the village at the head of some of the Akatsuki subordinates. There had been an urgent mission that he had to see to. His plans for taking Sakura tonight would have to await his return.

16161616

Itachi had been gone for several days now. He had not told Sakura where he was going, and she had been too proud to ask when he would be back.

She had spent her entire time helping Konan build a good medical office for the members. She was working side by side with Konan now, and they were experiencing a quiet sort of companion ship. There was the sound of approaching ninja, causing both girls to turn. Sakura's heart leapt to her throat when she saw Itachi and several of his subordinates crossing the river. She watched with misgivings as he approached. She fought against allowing him to see her joy at his return.

When Itachi saw her, he headed in her direction until he reached her. She raised her eyes to give him a defiant look, but her mouth opened in surprise. His face was injured, and there was a cut running down the bridge of his nose.

"Are you not glad to see me, Sakura?" he asked as he came to thee top.

She raised her head haughtily. "No! Why should I be?" Sakura tried not to stare at is face, but she had never thought she would see the proud Uchiha injured in any way. It somehow made him appear more menacing.

"All you… alright?" she couldn't help asking.

He smiled slightly. "Of course, why do you ask that?"

"Your face… you're hurt."

He let out a small chuckle, causing her to flinch in surprise. "I was careless. One of the men I was fighting got to close. He is worse of than I, I can assure you." What he didn't tell her was that it was her he had been thinking of when he was hit.

"Oh," with that she lifted her hand and healed the spot without any trouble. It felt good to use her chakra after such a while. "I wasn't expecting you so soon," she said, hoping he wouldn't suspect she had missed him.

"I have something for you."

"I don't want…"

Before she could really protest he handed her a folded black clothing item. She glanced around to see who was watching, but found that even Konan was out of sight. Sakura glanced back at Itachi before unfolding the present. It was a beautiful short black dress. It was simple, but somehow eloquent in a way. It was so soft, and Sakura knew it was made from silk. Wrapped inside it was a pair of knee high black ninja sandals. The gift was extremely wonderful.

"Thank- thank you"

"You mission outfit is in pieces, and this will let you blend in more here."

Itachi held his hand out to Sakura, and she shyly placed her hand in his. His dark eyes drew her gaze, and Sakura felt a flicker of excitement.

She wondered if tonight he would take her in his arms and show her the warm loving world he had once introduced her to. Her face flamed, and she lowered her head, but not before Itachi caught the wistful look in her eyes. He laughed softly again, and she decided she liked it when he did. Itachi knew it would not be long before he had Sakura where he wanted her. But he knew unless she was willing, he might frighten her away. Perhaps he would give her more time before he took her as his wife.

Itachi was known for his patience, and he had exercised a great deal of tolerance where Sakura was concerned.

Sakura's disappointment deepened when Itachi showed no more interest in her the rest of the day. When she went to sleep that night, her thoughts were troubled. Itachi had actually come to the room tonight, but the bed was king-sized, and he stayed on the far end. She lay restlessly wishing for sleep.

Every so often her eyes would travel to where Itachi lay. He was a puzzlement to her. He has been kind and considerate of her when he had given her the new outfit. Tonight he acted as though she didn't exist.

Sakura closed her eyes, remembering how wonderful his hands had felt caressing her body. Was she a fool, that she wanted that which would destroy her in the end? She should be counting her blessings that Itachi was ignoring her. She should be… but she wasn't.

**I know, it was short, but don't worry, there's much more to come! R&R plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter as promised. Thanks for the support!**

Chapter 5:

Several weeks had passed since Itachi first brought Sakura to the Akatsuki hideout. She had settled into a daily routine of hard work. There was no longer any resentment in her, because she had become resigned to her new life. Deep inside she knew she was only biding her time until she would be able to return home. Until that time she would have to accept that which she could not change.

Deidara had sent Sakura into the forest to gather wood. It was the first time Sakura had been allowed to be alone, though she knew Deidara was out there watching her, and her heart felt light. As she made her way through the woods, she almost forgot her mission had been to gather wood.

She turned around in a wide circle and gazed at the beauty of the multi-colored leaves on large cottonwood and birch trees.

It felt so good to be out of the dark hallways. Sakura gathered up several bright scarlet-colored leaves and tucked them into the pocket of her new black dress. Hearing a soft chattering sound, she looked up to observe a furry gray squirrel leaping from branch to branch, then scampering into a hole in the tree.

Walking a little further into the woods Sakura stood beneath a huge pine tree. She loved the way its branched were spread wide and reached into the heavens, as if hoping to gather a piece of the sky.

As she absentmindedly picked up several pieces of wood, her mind seemed to transfer to the handsome Uchiha. She very rarely saw him any mare, and when she did, he seemed totally unaware of her.

_What does he want with me? _she wondered. Too often now she would remember the closeness they had shared, and found herself wanting him to notice her. She was changing against her will. She was changing against her will. She feared she had become complacent with her life, except where Itachi was concerned. Sometimes at night she would dream of his hands touching her in the most intimate way. She would awaken, yearning for him to hold her in his strong arms.

Sakura dumped the wood she had gathered into a pile, and sat down, resting her head on her knees. _Was he dissatisfied with me the night we made love?" _she wondered. _Is that why he never comes near me anymore? _Sakura didn't like the way her mind was beginning to work, so she stood up and gathered up the discarded wood. She knew Deidara would not be pleased if she didn't hasten back to camp.

Itachi stood in the shadows of a pine tree and observed Sakura. Her beauty was exemplified by the new dress. He had exercised forbearance where she was concerned, waiting for her to become accustomed to the life of an Akatsuki. Many times he wanted to go to her and gather her into his arms while pouring out his love for her.

Itachi noticed her soft hair blowing in the soft wind cherry blossoms dancing on the breeze. Her slender body was so sweetly curved that he felt his body ache to hold her close to his. He smiled at himself- tonight was the night he would take Sakura as his. He felt wild excitement knowing that tonight he would caress the silky skin and taste those inviting lips.

Sakura heard a twig snap and turned around quickly to find Itachi standing just behind her. Her face flamed because she had been thinking of him, and feared he would be able to tell. He smiled and took the wood from her. She returned the smile carefully, then turned to head back to the camp, but had a better idea. She was one of the fastest in the Leaf.

"Will you accept a challenge?" she offered.

He raised an eyebrow. "I have, and I will."

"I will race you to that far pine tree just beyond the valley."

Itachi leaped onto the branch above her. "Sakura, there should be a reward to the winner of the race. Shall I name the terms?" he questioned.

"Yes, that will be fair." She agreed, jumping up beside him. She was sure, whatever the challenge, her strength wouldn't fail her.

Itachi looked serious for a moment. "If you win, I will let you go."

Sakura nodded hesitantly, feeling he was much too confident. "And if you win?"

He smiled and reached across to push a soft curl away from her cheek. "Should I win I will tell you what I expect from you."

"Done," Sakura said, leaping swiftly of the branch and into a run. She laughed and looked over her shoulder as Itachi raced about five paces behind her. She was confident that he would not be able to catch her. She laughed as she leapt over a clump of leaves with easy grace.

When they neared the tree which was their destination, Sakura was at her top speed. She glanced sideways to see that Itachi had drawn even with her. _Why was I so foolish to challenge Itachi? _Inner Sakura chided. She watched in dismay as he shot out into the lead and slowed to a stop when he reached the tree, landing on a large branch.

When Sakura reached the tree, she landed just blow him and stood panting. "You won," she said, with very little enthusiasm.

"Perhaps it was an unfair race Sakura. I have been on the run for most of my life," Itachi offered generously.

"What will you claim as your prize?" Sakura asked, raising her head and looking him full in the face.

Without speaking, Itachi reached out to her and lifted her onto his branch. Sakura looked up into his face shyly, expecting to see a triumphant smile, but instead she was met with a searching glance from his dark eyes.

"My reward is to taste your lips," he whispered.

Sakura had no time to think as he dipped his head and his lips lightly caressed her mouth. Raising his head, he shifted her back so her head rested against his arm. Sakura was too stunned to react as his lips moved closer to hers. She heard a groan as his mouth covered hers, but she didn't know if the sound came from her or Itachi.

They had each hungered for the other's touch for so long that they were lost in the beauty of the kiss. Sakura's arms went around his neck and his hands slid down her back in a caressing movement.

Suddenly Itachi broke off the kiss, much to Sakura's disappointment. She glanced up at him to see an amused smile on his face. Too confused to speak, she lowered her eyelashes as her face flamed. Itachi laughed and raised her chin.

"Never have I received such a valuable reward." He touched her cheek. "Would you care to have another race, Sakura?"

"No!" she answered hurriedly, trying to get down. "I want to go home."

Sakura had not realized that she had referred to the Akatsuki hideout as her home, but Itachi did. In a way, he figured that wasn't a good thing, but he wasn't going to complain.

It was now evening and Sakura had been forced to return to the room. Konan handed Sakura a light blue nightgown, and motioned that she put it on.

"Itachi asked that I have you put this on." She told her.

Sakura held up the beautiful clothing. It was short, and would end only at about half her legs. It had many lighter blue patterns dancing through it, and the sleeves were only an inch wide. She took careful notice that it buttoned down the front. "Why?" she asked, puzzled.

Konan only shrugged. "I'll just where the black dress then, Konan. Itachi will not see me in that. Sakura said stubbornly.

Then the door opened, and Itachi walked in. Konan took that moment to slip out, leaving Sakura to deal with her own problems.

He looked at her, then at he gown she had throw on the floor. He said nothing as he walked over to her and picked up the gown. Sakura gritted her teeth as he extended it to her.

"I have a desire to see you in this nightgown. Konan picked it out for you herself. Do you show your appreciation by not wanting it?"

Sakura had expected his anger his anger and she could have dealt with that; however, she did not know how to handle this mood. She stood still while he lifted the black outfit over her head. She was too amazed to even feel embarrassment. Itachi seemed totally uninterested in her nakedness. He slipped the gown over her head, and then stood back to admire her.

"You were beautiful before, Sakura, but now you're amazing."

Sakura beamed at his praise. _Does he really think I'm beautiful? _She wondered. She had to admit that the silk felt soft next to her skin, and it allowed her greater freedom of movement than the normal sleep attire. She was not aware that the gown hugged and molded her beautiful body. Nor did she know that the tint in her cheeks was very appealing to Itachi.

Right now she was looking at him strangely, as though seeing him for the very first time. She seemed to be pondering something.

"You and Sasuke, you look so alike, and yet so different. You have the same eyes, but I can see more in yours. You have the same face, but yours is more grown. You have the same expression, but strangely, yours seems sadder."

Itachi searched her face for a moment. "Sakura, I'm sorry you lost your teammate. I loved him you know. I always had a mission, so I was never able to spend time with him the way I would have liked. You have know idea how mush I regret, how much I miss him."

Sakura saw sincerity in his eyes, and she knew in that he could never have killed his family out of the blue. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He didn't need to ask what she meant. He knew that she had now realized that there was more to the massacre than she had been told. "I waited for you to know in your heart that I could never harm you, or anyone you love."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes. How could she ever have thought he was so malicious? Her heart swelled with love with him. He was so sensitive and kind. She had never known anyone like him before. She didn't want to love him, but she couldn't help herself.

Itachi saw the different emotions play across her beautiful face. He knew she was wrestling her feelings, but he didn't know why.

"Why did you really kill them then?"

"As you know I was a member of the Anbu. The Hokage gave the order for all the Uchihas to be eliminated. The council was afraid there would be an upraising, and that we would take over the village. I was to kill them and leave, allowing the village to think I had finally snapped. When I got to Sasuke… I just couldn't do it… he was my baby brother. So I left him for the village to care for. I had hoped he would come to kill me, then restore the clan."

"Then why do you need me?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"I miscalculated. The rage has consumed him, and he has lost all his senses except revenge. I feared he would get himself soon, and when I saw you, I knew I had my chance to do it myself. I'll everything in my power to keep you safe."

Sakura reached up and touched his face. "I have been blaming you for so many things when I should have been thanking you."

He closed his eyes as her hand drifted across his face to touch his mouth. "Forgive me, Itachi, for all the horrible things I said to you."

Opening his eyes he scanned her face, searching for any sign of love, but he found nothing but gratitude in her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. I lay no blame on you."

Her eyes searched his for a moment. "You're so strong," she breathed, "sometimes I wonder if you're a man at all."

He pulled her head over to rest against his chest. "I am a man, Sakura. Feel how my heart is racing because I hold you in my arms."

Oh yes, she knew he was a man for she, as a woman was reacting very strongly to him. She felt frightened as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. This man would take from her what she was so willing to give, and then she would lose sight of who she was. He placed her on the comforter and then he lay down beside her.

"I am not from the same world as you. We're wrong for each other."

His dark eyes blazed. "I will lead you into my world. You already fit in."

Suddenly, Sakura felt like a child that needed to be led by the hand. Lately she had been forced to deal with so many tragedies. Even though she had met them head-on with bravery, she still needed Itachi's strength. What he was offering her at this moment was a beacon of light at the end of the tunnel.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder, feeling a strong wave of love wash over her. _Can I forget that I'm Sakura Haruno and_ _just be his? It's like I'm two people. _One side of her was the strong apprentice of the Hokage. The other side of her wanted to bask in Itachi's love, to be by his side no matter what hardships the future threw her way.

Itachi seemed to sense her dilemma. He lifted her chin and laid his face against hers. "Sakura, I can feel you are troubled. I want you to be my wife, but I cannot bind you to me if you are unwilling."

Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly together, trying to stop the flow of tears caused by his words. Had any girl ever had a man such as Itachi profess such an unselfish love for her? Her lips brushed his smooth cheek, as her love for him filled her heart to overflowing.

What did it matter in her life if she couldn't be with Itachi? This was where she belonged, warm and safe in her arms.

Once again he lifted her chin, and seeing her tears, he lovingly kissed them away. "Stay with me, Sakura. I need you beside me forever." His eyes were beseeching, and his voice was deed and musky.

Sakura laced her fingers in his ebony hair, and held him tightly to her. "I love you, and tonight I want to be your wife, but I cannot say that I will not feel differently tomorrow."

He closed his eyes, loving the feel of her in his arms. She had said that she loved him. Itachi removed the three ringed necklace he always wore and placed it around Sakura's neck. "From this moment forward, you are my wife. The only way you can return it to me is if you no longer love me."

"What if one day you ask me to return it to you, Itachi?" Sakura asked running her fingers lovingly across the necklace.

His hand closed over hers. "The day I take this from you would be the day I die."

Sakura raised the necklace to her lips, feeling at that moment she truly was his wife. She felt bound to him stronger than if they had had a proper wedding ceremony.

Itachi smiled, and his whole face seemed to take on a gleam. "Come into my arms, Sakura. I want to sow you my love."

Sakura went willingly into his arm. For a long moment, he just held her tightly, allowing his heart to feel the happiness.

When Sakura felt his hands slide sensuously over her hips, she drew in her breath. When he lifted her gown over her head, she felt hot and cold at the same tome. Her body ached for his touch. Her gown and his clothes soon lay in a pile by the bed.

The dim light in the room glowed slightly on Itachi's naked body. Although they had made love before, she hadn't seen his body. She had no idea a man's body could be so beautiful. His ebony hair hung loosely over his shoulders. His face, which was half cast in shadows, was handsome, and the passionate look in her eyes sent tiny shivers of delight down her spine. Her eyes wandered down his smooth chest, and across his taut stomach, skipping quickly over his pulsating manhood to return to his face.

Itachi moved to his knees in front of her and pulled her up beside him. "Sakura don't you know never to look at a man like that?" His lips pressed against her closed eyelids.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because, it makes me want to…" he never finished whatever he was going to say, because Sakura moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Itachi could only groan softly.

He raised his head to look deeply into her eyes. She became lost in the burning depths, which caressed her face lovingly, before they traveled down her silky body. He was making love to her with his eyes. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when he traced a pattern on her face, then slid across her shoulder and down her neck to cup her waiting breasts.

She raised her face to his, and Itachi slowly lowered his head to take her lips in a soft kiss.

She arched her neck back as his lips moved down her neck to her breasts. She swayed toward him, and her body seemed to fit perfectly with his.

"I have never felt like this before, Sakura." He whispered. "Your love takes me to the highest peak of a mountain."

"Love me, Itachi." She whispered in a throaty voice. "Make me yours."

Itachi drew in his breath and gently pushed her into the bed. Sakura held her hands up and Itachi came to her. His lips were like a raging fire as they plundered her mouth. Sakura slid her arms around him, trying to draw him closer to her. Her body craved the oneness she had felt before.

Itachi slid her legs apart and thrust forward with an urgency. Sakura cried out as he entered her warm throbbing body. She closed her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure took her higher and higher. It flashed through her mind that she had been created to love, and be loved, by this man.

At first Itachi began to move slowly inside her, but soon they were both consumed with a burning urgency, and Sakura's body came alive, as if controlled by some primitive instinct, and she began to move with him. Itachi closed his eyes as feelings he had never felt before rushed through his body. He felt as if his body had been long hungered without truly being filled, until now.

Sakura gasped as her body answered to his, and they trembled in total fulfillment.

Itachi rolled over and drew Sakura's body tightly against his. His arms tightened around her protectively. "I will never allow anything to harm you, Sakura. You are my life."

Sakura feared that something would happen to tear her and Itachi apart. She wished she could stay in his warm protective forever, but deep inside, she feared they would only have a short time together before something ripped her from his arms.

The night was spent with Itachi introducing Sakura to the joys of the body. When she would become exhausted, he would hold her in his arms until she fell asleep.

Sakura never knew one could feel so many different emotions. At times she would feel drained, and then, when Itachi would touch her in a certain way, her body would come to life. At last she sighed contentedly and curled up against his warm body.

Itachi felt his heart swell with love and pride. Sakura had delighted him with her sweet innocence. Her lovely body had taken him higher than he had ever flown before. When the sun rose he knew she needed to sleep. He kissed her silky cheek and stood up.

Gazing down at her lips that were swollen from his kisses, he was tempted to awaken her. _No, I'll let her sleep._ he thought. There would be tonight, and many other nights to come, when he would hold her in his arms.

**Tell me what you think! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, another chappie! You guys thought that was the end, didn't you. Nope! There's still a plot twist left to go! Keep reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6:

Sakura awake when someone shook her roughly be the shoulders. Opening her eyes sleepily, she saw Deidara bending over her. Her face flushed red, and she grabbed the blanket, pulling it to her chin. She remembered the night before when Itachi had made her his. With a sweeping glance of the room, Sakura saw that Itachi was not present. She was hurt that he had sent Deidara there to wake her, instead of being there himself.

Deidara threw her black dress at her and motioned for her to put it on, then quietly waked out the door. She slipped into the gown and then pulled on the soft knee-high sandals and buckled them securely around her legs.

Deidara came back in once she was dressed. He shoved a canteen at her, indicating she should go get some water. Sakura met the hostile eyes without flinching. Deidara still resented her, and he was making sure Sakura knew it. Sakura wanted to ask Deidara where Itachi was, but she doubted the boy would tell her.

She walked outside thinking it was a glorious day. The sun was shining warmly, and the birds were singing. For the first time in many weeks, Sakura felt at peace with herself. Last night she had truly become a woman… Itachi's woman.

"Sakura, wait!" Konan called out, running to catch up with her. "I will walk with you to the river."

"Is it not a glorious morning, Konan?" Sakura asked happily.

Konan gave Sakura a mischievous smile. "It would appear to be for you. The light of love is still shining in your eyes."

Sakura bent down to wash her face and hands in the water. She filled the canteen, and she and Konan walked back to the ruins together. By midmorning Itachi had still not appeared. Deidara had worked Sakura mercilessly. She had swept the halls, done the laundry, and mixed new poison antidotes.

Her back was aching and her knees were cramped, so she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She smiled to herself, thinking how different she was from the spoiled little brat she used to be.

Konan motioned for Sakura to follow her, while Deidara went back to his own room. She led Sakura to a secluded part of the river that was surrounded by trees. Sakura was startled when Konan stripped of her clothes and dove into the water.

"Come on in, Sakura, the water is not cold once you are in it."

"Won't someone see us?" Sakura asked, wanting to go swimming, but afraid someone would come upon them.

Sakura hesitantly removed the sandals and dress and rushed into the river. She sank down in the river to hide her nakedness. "I've only gone into water naked in the hot springs, or took a quick bath in the river alone while on a mission." Sakura said, loving the way the water caressed her naked skin.

"Have you never been skinny dipping before?" Konan asked, a teasing light dancing in her pale eyes.

"Well, no," Sakura said blushing at her inexperience. "That really isn't something a good ninja would do in her spare time, you no."

Konan simply shrugged. "In the Akatsuki, this is the best way to relax. It's not as though we have to worry about appearances."

After awhile, the girls reluctantly swam to the shore and pulled their gown on. They made there way leisurely back to the hideout. Sakura wanted to ask Konan where Itachi had gone, but she reframed from doing so all day. She supposed there would be many days when he would leave her without telling where he was going.

Sakura was discovering that the Akatsuki way of life was hard, but she could tell they had a sort of peace she had never expected to find. When the girls entered the room, Sakura was surprised to find her pack she had been carrying with her, and some other things she recognized as hers. She thought she had lost it all in the raid.

"How did Itachi get my belongings?" Sakura asked. She had remembered her mother had forced her to take some of her jewels with her on the journey. She had known a mission to find Sasuke would be dangerous, and had insisted she could sell them if it came down to that. She had known she would never sell her mothers jewels, but she had taken them anyway to appease the woman. She felt herself wondering if they were in there. For some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to look in the bag. Perhaps it was because it was associated with Naruto's and Kakashi's deaths. Inner Sakura wondered if the dried blood on the bag was theirs.

"I suppose he went back to fetch it. I don't think those bandits still have a place in this world. I'm afraid I must leave you now, I have a mission tonight. I shall return in the morning."

Sakura nodded. She was hardly aware that Konan was gone. Seeing the things that belonged to her reminded Sakura of her past. She covered her eyes with trembling hands, thinking about the day she fell over the cliff. She remembered that she was Sakura Haruno, and she had family and friends waiting for her in the Hidden Leaf village.

How could she have allowed herself to forget for even a moment that she didn't belong here? Had last night made her forget her obligations?

As if in a daze, she glanced at her bag. She had been deluding herself all day in thinking she could be part of Itachi's world. As much as she loved him, she could never remain with him. She knew she would never be content until she was back under her master, Lady Hokage.

A large chakra appeared behind her, and Sakura knew before she turned that Itachi had entered the room. His eyes sought hers, and she could see the love shining in the dark depths. She wanted to run to him and have him hold her, but she didn't. She could do no more than stare at him in confusion.

Itachi walked to her and clasped her in his arms. "It has been a long day, Sakura. I wanted many times to return to you."

"You had a mission, right. What did you have to do?" She asked, afraid of how gruesome the answer might be.

"This may surprise you, but the Akatsuki isn't all about murder." He said, seeing the fear in her eyes. "I have to settle agreements with other rogue ninjas."

"I wish I could go with you. I would love more than anything to get out of these ruins, if for only a short time." Her eyes spoke of her enthusiasm, and Itachi smiled to himself, thinking how child-like she appeared at that moment. She somehow reminded him of his brother when was begging him to train him. "I would be very good, and do just what you told me to, if you would allow me to go along."

Itachi picked her small body up into his arms, and held her tightly to him. He couldn't find it in his heart to refuse her anything. "We shall see little one, maybe one day."

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and laughed delightedly. For the moment the bag and all the memories it had brought back were all but forgotten.

"You'll have to be very careful. If you go with me, you will be going as a member of an Akatsuki. People don't exactly favor us?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you!" She said haughtily, tossing her hair dramatically. "I was made Jonin when I was sixteen." She suddenly realized that was nothing compared to him, and blushed prettily in slight embarrassment, hoping all the while he wouldn't notice.

Itachi brushed a pink strand out of her face. "What is your age now?"

"I am eighteen."

_That's right, _Itachi thought to himself, _she's Sasuke's age._ He kissed the top of her nose. "You are still so young; have I taken a baby for a wife?"

Sakura jerked her head up, but when she saw the twinkle in his eyes she knew he had been teasing her. "You didn't seem to think I was too young last night."

He smiled. "When one is young she is much easier to teach.

"Perhaps I can teach you a few things, Itachi."

He laughed and pulled her tighter against him. "You already have Sakura, although I think I will be an old man before I learn all there is to know about you.

She smiled up at him. "You are the complicated one. I have heard many people in my journeys talk about you in awe. I think you are very wonderful."

Itachi gazed at her for a moment. When he looked away he seemed to stiffen. He saw Sakura's belongings on the floor. He hadn't meant for his subordinates to bring her belongings to his room. First, he wanted Sakura to accept his way of life with no reminders of her past.

Sakura's eyes followed his gaze. "They were here when I came from… swimming with Konan."

"I will have them taken away." Itachi said, standing up and placing Sakura on her feet.

Sakura grabbed his arm. "It will do no good to have them hidden away. I will always remember who I am. You must try to understand this. I would love to stay with you for the rest of my days, but I have to go home."

His eyes flashed. "I will never allow you to leave me, Sakura."

"Do you intend to keep me tied up night and day to prevent me from leaving?"

"You are acting like a child, Sakura. Have I ever tied you up? Have you not been able to roam freely?" he asked, with a stubborn set to his chin.

"I am not a child, Itachi. I haven't been for many years. In the past there were too many people depending on me. I had to realize that and grow up fast."

Itachi half closed his eyes and stared at her through lowered lashes. "I will never allow you to leave me," he repeated.

"Then I am not your wife, but your captive," she said, raising her voice.

Itachi started to reply, but instead he turned and walked from the room. Sakura dropped to her knees, and a sob broke from her throat. She had to get away! Somehow she had to reach Naruto.

It was very late when Itachi returned. The light was out in the room as he walked through the door into darkness. He knew he was awake, and he wanted to take her in his arms.

"Sakura, why are you so pulled to you village?"

Sakura turned to face him. "It's not a what, it's a who. I promised Naruto I would help him find Sasuke and drag his ass back to the village. I promised that I would be at his side when his dream was realized, and he is named Hokage. I went through all my training just for that!"

Itachi saw the love in her eyes, and hated that she would show that for any other man but him. He knew he would never let Sakura leave. "The things that happened to you before we met no longer have any meaning. One day we will send word to Naruto, and he will know you're safe."

Sakura knew that nothing she could say would change Itachi's mind. She would just have to take what happiness she could for now. In the near future when the opportunity presented itself she would leave. _Would it be wrong of me to want to have this short time of happiness with the man I love? _she wondered.

Sakura's arms slid around Itachi's shoulders, and she raised her face to receive his kiss. No, it was not wrong to steal a little happiness before the real world came crashing down around her.

Itachi's lips settle on hers and Sakura was soft and yielding in his arms. As his hands moved over her body, she knew that when the time came to leave, she would leave her heart and her happiness behind.

**Oooh, what's gonna happen now? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of a filler, but a chapter just the same! Ttfn! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys like this one. I love all of you for your review, favorites, and alerts! They keep me writing! Btw, I added a poem written by Constance O'Banyon to the beginning of chapter 1. That's for anyone that has been following the story this far. I thought it was cute! **

Chapter 7:

Sakura was extremely happy as the golden days of autumn settled over the land. The giant ponderosa pines, the cedar, the fir, and spruce trees retained their greenery, while the oak and cottonwood trees dominated the area with their glorious fall colors. The majestic mountains rose above the valley and their tallest peaks were awash with sparkling white snow. She could remember the day she and Itachi came through that valley so easily, when he had first brought her here, to the Akatsuki hideout. It was such a good hideout; normal ninja would never search for them here.

At times Sakura would almost forget there was another world outside those rolling hills; at other times she could feel that world beckoning to her.

Sakura had left the village with Konan and Deidara to a nearby valley on the other side of the mountain; where there was an abundance of medical herbs grew beside a small stream.

The day was sultry and hot. Sakura could feel rivulets of perspiration running down her back. The herb picking process was slow and tedious. She dropped a handful berries into the leather pouch she wore around her neck. Looking down at her hands, which where now brown and rough, she wondered if they would ever be soft and white again. She wished briefly she had some lotion, and made a mental note to ask Itachi to bring some back from his next mission.

Her mind was momentarily lost when she thought she herd someone talking. She glanced at Konan and Deidara, but they hadn't even paused from their work. Slowly, she made her way in the direction of the sound. Peeking through the undergrowth, she was startled to find what appeared to be a traveling family. _They must be just passing through, _she thought, watching them intently. It was the first time she had seen someone other than an Akatsuki. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, or when Konan and Deidara had made their way over to her.

She turned her head toward them, finally taking in their presence. Konan looked as impassive as ever, though Deidara looked grim. "Great, more travelers," she heard him mummer. She supposed they got this often, because neither seemed overly threatened. She was startled at a soft cry. It was a baby. They had it propped up beside a tree. It was giggling softly, its sweet face twisted in the makings of a smile.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the nearby bushes and a hideous sound which Sakura had never heard before split through the stillness. The woman heard the sound to, and called out to her other children, "It is a wild boar, run for cover! Climb a tree if you can!"

Sakura looked about in confusion. She saw the baby still propped up in the makeshift cradle. The thrashing and grunting from the wild boar was getting closer. Sakura stared in fear as the animal came out of the bushes, charging straight ahead. The baby was right in its path!

With no thought of the danger she was in with no weapon, Sakura ran toward the baby. There was no time to pick the child up and carry it to safety for the crazed beast was to near.

The boar had long tusks and was using them to root up the dirt as he charged toward Sakura. She was surprised how quickly the animal could run on its short stubby legs. The boar was now near enough she could see its beady little eyes, and was frozen in fear, so much so she felt she couldn't run.

_What do I do? _she wondered in a panic. She couldn't abandon the child; the boar would kill it for sure. Without thinking further, she put her body in front of the child and grabbed a stick with a sharp end on it. With no time to consider, she thrust it forward, bracing her back against the tree. The stick entered the animal's body between the shoulder blades, and pierced its heart. The impact slammed Sakura sideways, and she dropped to her knees.

The young mother to her baby and picked him up into her arms. Konan was at Sakura's side in an instant, lifting her head onto her lap.

"Are you hurt?" Konan inquired.

Sakura was still in a daze. "The child…?" she asked.

"The child was unarmed because of your brave deed." Deidara replied from somewhere above her.

"You should be thankful you're all alive. I suggest you leave this place and _never_ come back! Tell other not to come here either!" Sakura knew he was addressing the family, and then heard a scurry of feet, signifying that they were leaving. When she got back in her head, she could barely see them running swiftly away.

She glanced up at Deidara, and for the first time, she saw a look of pride on his face. He lifted her up and then he and Konan supported her on the way back to the hideout.

Sakura sat on the bed, feeling her body tremble. _The others wouldn't think I'm so brave, _she thought, _if they saw how sick I feel inside. _Her body was sore, and she couldn't still her hands, which shook in spite of the fact that she clutched them tightly together. She was glad that Deidara had finally accepted her, but she didn't agree with him that she was brave. She had acted on instinct. _I really am still that weak little Genin._

Itachi swept into the room. When her saw Sakura sitting on the bed he rushed to her, and lifted her into his arms to cradle her gently against him. "They told me what happened. I am so glad you aren't hurt. Deidara said that was one of the bravest things he had seen."

"I am not brave, Itachi, I was acting on instinct alone. I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing!"

He smiled and touched her lips with his fingers. "The most courageous man will not think of himself in battle. That separates the valiant from the others."

Sakura basked in his praise. "I don't understand what you mean, Itachi?"

He laid his cheek to hers. "The coward will run in the face of danger. The ordinary hero has to talk himself into fighting. The truly courageous will stand and fight without a thought. A coward can very seldom become brave. The modern hero is sometimes brave, but normally a coward. The brave will never become the coward. It is something one is born with, I believe."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes, and laid her head over on Itachi's shoulder. Never had she felt so good about her self. Even Tsunade's praise could not he made her feel this way.

After a few moments, Konan knocked on the door. She and Deidara walked in. Deidara had a brown bag in his hand.

Konan was the first to speak. "Deidara thought Sakura deserved some sort of reward for her bravery." With that she used a hand to shove Deidara forward.

He glanced down at the package sheepishly as he handed it to her. "Well… erm… Konan picked it out…" She took the present from his hands and began to open it. She gasped, and almost dropped the whole thing. Inside was a beautiful light blue dress, with matching knee high boots and elbow length gloves.

"Oh, thank you." She through herself into Deidara, clasping her arms around his neck. He stood there, momentarily struck still in surprise. Then, slowly, he lifted his arms to in a soft embrace, and then pushed her off swiftly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes, well… you're welcome." Then he and Konan disappeared out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

It was very late when they left, and Sakura was so exhausted that she curled up in Itachi's arms and fell asleep.

Itachi gathered her up close. If anything had happened to her, he would have died as well. He stared into her sleeping face, feeling as if he held the greatest gift Kami had ever given a man. Today she had even gotten Deidara to accept her.

Sakura was his, and nothing could ever change that. _How is it possible to feel so much pride in such a small girl,_ he wondered, laying his face against her hair.

Picking her up carefully, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. He removed her clothing and covered her with a soft blanket. _Yes, she is small, but she has a brave heart. _

Itachi removed his clothing and lay down beside her. His mind wondered ahead to the time when he and Sakura would have children. What exceptional children they would grow to be, with a mother like Sakura to guide them.

Sakura sighed in her sleep, and Itachi gathered her closely to him. He watched her as she slept, knowing she had earned the right to sleep deeply.

In her sleep Sakura moved closer to Itachi and curled up to his body. His eyes flamed for a moment as he felt his desire fan to life, he smiled.

"Sleep, little wife," he whispered as he kissed her eyelids.

**So, let me know how you liked it! Flames will go into the fireplace! R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Peeks out from behind barricade* I am so so so sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with all my school and 4-h stuff. I know I promised to update soon, and I am sorry for breaking that promise. It shouldn't take long. I know how I'm going to do this; I just have to find time to type it out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

Chapter 8:

Sakura woke up that morning, and stretched leisurely. She glanced up to see Itachi watching her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm surprised you aren't like the other Akatsuki around here and have some sluts come in."

"I am content with just you. I have no need for any other woman." He raised his eyebrow. "Perhaps you want me to take another to relieve you of my lovemaking?"

Sakura's eyes widened in defiance. "No never. I would scratch another woman's eyes out if you looked at her."

Itachi laughed. "I will never take another to my bed. Why should I have you?"

Sakura laid her head against his chest. "Itachi, if I were to go away, or if anything should happen to me, I would like to think that you would not be sad."

She felt him tense. "I will never be content without you, Sakura."

Itachi had hoped Sakura would become content with their life together. He knew in his heart that she loved him, but at times he could feel her unrest, and it troubled him. He wished they would have a child, and then perhaps Sakura would feel bound to him, forgetting her past life.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. When he was making love with Sakura was the only time he felt she really belonged to him. At other times he could feel her troubled thoughts and knew she was thinking about her past life.

"Time will pass, Sakura. You will soon forget all that you left behind."

She looked up at him and could tell he was troubled. "Some things I will never forget, Itachi. I would never forget you."

His dark eyes narrowed. "One does not forget the one he is with. You must be parted from someone to forget him. Tell me, do you ever think of the nine-tail I've often seen you with." He had often thought about the demon and wondered just how much Sakura had cared about him. He had avoiding asking about him, fearing he would hear that she had loved him.

Sakura frowned, thinking about her beloved friend. "Yes, I think of him a lot, actually. He was one of my closest friends. I'm so horrified to think he might be… dead"

"Did you love him?"

Sakura smiled, seeing where this was going. "Yes, but I have never loved a man as I love you."

Itachi cupped her face as if trying to memorize every detail. He laced his hands through her strawberry pink hair and drew her face up to his, while his lips hungrily devoured her mouth. He rolled her over and crushed her body beneath his. Sakura could feel his hard body pushing her into the soft comforter and she wound her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Itachi. I don't think there's ever been a love so deep."

His dark eyes blazed triumphantly. She loved him, and had finally admitted it. With that love he would bind her to him. He spread her legs apart and poised above her. "I will fill you body with mine, and you will never want to leave me," he whispered.

Sakura gasped in pleasure as he plunged inside her. She closed her eyes and let the glorious feeling wash over her. She could feel him pulsate inside her, and ran her hand across his back. _How will I ever be able to leave him when the time comes? _she wondered. She felt tears in her eyes and turned her face away so he would not see her cry. She would give Itachi all a woman could give the man she loved. When she had gone, she hoped he would remember all the love they had shared.

Itachi felt his senses reeling as Sakura's silken body arched to meet his forward thrusts. His body trembled and quaked as her soft mouth opened beneath his. He was a slave to the love she gave him. He would do anything for a smile from those soft lips.

Sakura rested her face against his as his hands circled beneath her, and he raised her up, thrusting her tighter against his hips. Her legs slid around his waist, and she watched his eyes burn into hers.

His hand tangled in her hair and he raised it to his lips. "Sakura," he whispered. "Your hair is soft… so soft." She gasped when he buried his face in the soft pink hair. His breath was ragged as he nipped her ear.

A wild tempo that was beating inside Sakura's head seemed to match itself to her body movements, and her movements were timed perfectly to Itachi's. They rolled on the bed locked in a fiery embrace. Sakura was panting softly, and Itachi was breathing heavily. Their bodies were wet with perspiration, which only heightened their pleasure.

Itachi tasted Sakura's lips and, she cried out as the world seemed to tilt upside-down with wild sensations she had never felt before.

Suddenly Itachi thrust forward, reaching deeply within Sakura's body, and she shivered with pleasure as her body seemed to explode simultaneously with his.

For a long moment she lay beneath him, too exhausted to move. He had distributed his weight so he wouldn't be too heavy for her. Sakura was learning that with Itachi the loving didn't stop with the climax. He would hold and caress her as he whispered words of love in her ear.

"Sakura, every time I enter your body is a new adventure." His breath stirred her hair as he kissed her cheek. He rolled over to his side and pulled her tightly against him while his hands ran lovingly over her hip.

She tilted her face up to him. "Itachi, can I ask you something?" she queried almost shyly.

His pale handsome face eased into an earth-shattering smile. "You may ask me anything."

"Can one… Is one woman the same as the other?"

Again he smiled. "Is one dog the same as another?" he countered.

Sakura pushed against his shoulder. "You are forever comparing me to a dog," she said in an irritated voice.

He laughed as he traced the outline of her jaw. "I was only teasing you. To answer your question…" he paused and his eyes moved over every detail of her beautiful face. "I have never known a woman like you Sakura. You know I have never loved before you. Does that answer your question?"

"No. I want to know if when you make love to one woman it is the same as with any other."

He smiled to himself thinking how like a woman she was at the moment. Could he dare tell her that when he was intimate with her that he felt deeper with her than he had ever felt with another woman? Could he reveal to her that she was the reason he lived? She was more important to him than the very air he breathed.

His hand drifted to rest between her legs. "Sakura, you give me pleasure like no one else could."

Suddenly the hand that rested against her thigh began a soft circular motion and she no longer had any unanswered questions. She moved her body closer to him, and turned her face up to receive his kiss.

She wondered, _How will I be able to walk away from such a perfect love. When the time comes, can I leave without regret?_

16161616

Itachi stood in one of the many rooms in the Akatsuki hideout. When the group of Akatsuki _allies _walked into the camp, he had immediately ordered Konan to take Sakura and lock her in his room. He had only had the intention of protecting her, but from the fire in her eyes he knew she was angry.

He turned to face the head of the group. "Why do you come hear?" he asked with malice in his voice.

"I have come to offer you a hostage in exchange for good favor. We have captured to ninja from the Leaf. They are being held at our camp, and we will hand them over willingly, if you want them."

"I will come to get them today." Itachi told him quickly. The man seemed surprised, obviously expecting more persuasion. But Itachi had an Idea. If he could find more Leaf ninja, maybe his Sakura would be more inclined to stay with him.

16161616

Jiraiya stared across the river. This was it. He had finally found the Akatsuki hideout. But what about Sakura? He hadn't planned to find her here. He could imagine the joy on Naruto's, who was in the nearest village, face when he heard his friend was still alive. The only problem was, Jiraiya was going to have to get her out on his own, because Naruto would go nuts and ruin everything.

16161616

Sakura stared into space. She was hurt and resentful of the way Itachi had treated her. When he had come to his room to explain to Sakura that he was going away for a few days, she had turned her back to him, not wanting to speak to him.

She now lay in the big empty room, feeling heartsick. Itachi had been so overbearing, without considering her feelings at all. She wished she had at least voiced her reasons for being angry before he left.

Sakura heard a scratching sound against the bottom of the door. She sat up, not sure what it was. Easing herself off the bed, she inched her way over to the dressers where Itachi kept his weapons. Grabbing a kunai, she held her breath as the door creaked open.

Staring down in bewilderment, she saw Jiraiya slip through the opening. He raised his finger to his lips to silence her.

"If you want to be free, you might want to come with me now," he whispered.

Sakura was undecided. Hadn't she wanted to escape? This might be her one and only chance to get away! Why did she hesitate? She thought of Itachi; what would he do when he returned and found her gone? No, she must not think of him, or she would weaken.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Jiraiya," she said, quickly making up her mind.

"Let's go out the way I came," he said, and pulled her through the door.

The night was dark as Sakura and Jiraiya made their way cautiously out of the Akatsuki hideout. Sakura held her breath, fearing at any moment they would be caught.

Jiraiya led the way down the river. When Sakura ran away into the night, she had to fight the instinct to turn around and go back. Her heart was heavy, but she knew she could not weaken. Hadn't she always known in her heart that she and Itachi would only have a short time together? Her worse regret was that she had been unable to tell him she was leaving. But had she done so, he would never have let her go. There could never have been a good-bye between them.

Hot tears scalded her eyes as they left the Akatsuki hideout behind them.

Sakura and Jiraiya ran hard and fast, deep into the night. There was no joy in Sakura's heart that she was now free. She knew when Itachi discovered she was missing, he would come after her. She knew there had to be great distance between them before that happened.

16161616

Neji huddled in the corner of Yukeitaka's torture room. The sores on his back where the man had beaten him had healed, but the hatred in his heart festered. He gazed across at Tenten, who was now only a shadow of her former self. She had lost weight and was little more than a walking skeleton. Her eyes were always downcast, and any time Yukeitaka approached her, she would cringe.

Neji detected the sound of several feet entering the halls. He watched as Yukeitaka walked out of the room to greet his guests. Neji heard him speaking to someone and hoped he would be gone long enough for him to sneak over to Tenten. The two of them had never been left alone before. There was usually a guard to watch them.

He made his way cautiously across the floor, keeping a wary eye on the door in case Yukeitaka should suddenly return. Tenten's eyes went furtively toward the doorway, fearful that she and Neji would be punished should they be seen talking to one another.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" he asked, taking her thin hand in his.

Her eyes were sorrowful. "I will never be alright again, Neji. I wish I could just die and get it over with."

"Don't say that, Tenten! Some way you and I are going to find someway to escape. I don't know how just yet, but I'm waiting for the moment."

Tenten smiled sadly. "I don't know what I would have done had you not been here; you give me a reason to hope."

Suddenly the door was flung open. Neji felt his stomach drop as he stared into the eyes of the one and only Itachi Uchiha. The dangerous man stood very still, with a calculating look on his face. Then he turned to Yukeitaka and said in a sharp, commanding voice, "Alright, I will take them and leave."

Neji found his voice at that moment. "What do you want with us?" he commanded in the strongest voice he could."

Itachi was at his side so fast Neji wasn't sure when he had moved. He leaned his head down and whispered in a voice so low only the two of them could hear. "I'm doing this for Sakura. That is the only reason you are of any use to me. Come now and I will take you from here, and you will not die."

Though he had said it was Neji that would not die, Itachi looked pointedly at Tenten. Neji knew in an instant what he meant. This could be his only chance to get her away from here. Neji wasn't sure what Sakura had to do with all this. She had gone missing long ago, but his only concern was Tenten. If there was even a chance to save her, he had to take it. He gave a curt nod to Itachi and turned.

"Come on, Tenten! We are saved! Itachi is taking us with him." Tenten only stared blankly up at him. He took her hand and pulled her small frame onto his back. He followed Itachi out of the camp and into the waiting woods. They began running at top speed in a direction Neji did not know. He ran on, hoping with all his heart that he had done the right thing, for Tenten.

**Sorry it was short, but I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I have actually made time to write! I hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 9:

Sakura and Jiraiya had run all night and well into the next day before the old man called a halt. Jiraiya moved on up a steep incline where he ducked behind a thicket. Sakura followed closely behind him, keeping her focus on the rocky hillside. She was too tired to even think straight. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

Jiraiya new they were still deep in Akatsuki territory. If he wasn't careful to take every precaution, Sakura would be prisoner again and he would be dead. They would stop only long enough to sleep a few hours, before starting out again.

Sakura sat quietly, watching Jiraiya unload his pack. She felt numb inside. Her heart ached at what she'd left behind. She leaned her head over, too weary to examine her feelings too deeply.

Jiraiya watched her head slide sideways to rest against a tree. He placed a warm blanket over her and lay down nearby. He wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

16161616

Jiraiya gathered the things while Sakura got a drink from a stream. _Should I tell her about her friends being captured? _No, he had best wait to tell her until he had her safely at the next village. Then she would have Naruto there to comfort her. To his way of thinking, they had already been executed after giving no information.

He scanned the horizon, looking for any signs of life. He knew that devil, Itachi, would come looking after the girl, but they had a good head start on him. If they continued at the pace they were going, they would soon out distance him.

Walking back to Sakura, he stared down at her sleeping form. She sure was a pretty little thing. Surprisingly, all perverted thoughts were gone from his head for the moment. He wondered if the Akatsuki men had left her untouched. It wasn't likely. These men weren't known for the gentle treatment of women.

He bent down to shake Sakura lightly. "Best be on our way, little lady. We don't dare light a fire to cook any food. You'll have to make do with jerky for a while."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared blankly at the old man. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts and remember where she was. Sitting up, it felt like her body ached all over from the run and sleeping on the hard ground. She was out of shape due to the gentle life she had been living.

"Do you think he will come after me, Jiraiya?" she asked, standing up and folding the blanket that had been covering her.

Jiraiya didn't have to ask who she meant. "He'll come. But if you do as I tell you, he hopefully won't be able to catch up."

Hell, he wasn't about to let the Akatsuki take her again. He shivered, thinking how angry Itachi would be when he discovered his captive had gotten away. Jiraiya knew he was a marked man, and Itachi would never give up until he was dead. There wasn't a corner of this land that would be safe for him to hide in.

As Sakura jumped into the trees, she could feel something tugging at her heart. She would never see Itachi again. She would return to her own world, but she would never be happy, for she had left her heart behind. She wished within the deepest recesses of her heart that she didn't have the obligation to Naruto.

She had changed from the person she had once been. She had been Itachi's wife, and wherever she went, and whatever the future held for her, she would always feel married to him.

As the distance separated her from Itachi, her heart grew heavier, but she knew she must not weaken. _Please understand that I love you, Itachi, _she sent him silent message. _I lover you, but I could not stay with you._

She thought that with the passing of time, Itachi would turn to one of the many lovely girls he found on his journeys that would learn to adore him as she had. _Will he find forgetfulness in the arms of another? _That thought was too painful she pushed it out of her mind.

She moved on into the woods with Jiraiya. _I must not look back. I have to be strong, _she told herself.

16161616

It was barely daylight when the Akatsuki ninjas began to prepare for the last leg of the journey. Neji had take Tenten some food and had fed it to her. She still hadn't uttered one word. It was as if she no longer cared about anything. All she did was stare blankly into space.

Itachi looked toward the sunrise and felt several chakras. There were several ninja coming his way and he became alert. They were to far away for him to tell if they were friend or foe.

"Prepare," he bit out. His ninjas gathered about him and stood tensely. As they came into view Itachi could see it was Konan and Deidara, along with several Akatsuki followers. He waited tensely for them to reach them, noting the look of betrayal coating Konan's normally blank face.

She stopped on a limb above him and let her gaze fall to his. There was a slight tinge in her voice as she spoke. "The toad hermit has taken your woman."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "When did this take place?"

"It was about two nights ago. We found evidence in the camp that the old man had been there, and your _wife_ left with him."

"Did he take her by force?" Itachi had spoken hardly over a whisper, and his heart cried out to know the truth. Sakura would never leave him. The old man must have forced her to go with him.

"There was no sign of a struggle. The door was left open from where they left." The hurt in Konan's voice gave away her feelings.

Itachi's eyes swept the landscape as he calculated which way they would have gone. "Did anyone try to follow their trail?"

"Yes, but no sign was found of them. Jiraiya may be old, but he is on fool."

Anger swept through Itachi like a strong wind. He would see the old man dead. Sakura had told him many times that she could not stay with him, but he hadn't thought she would leave him. He was sure she had come to love him. Sakura had betrayed their love and ripped his heart to pieces. He would not readily forgive her.

"I will track them alone." he said, giving Deidara a look that made the blond a look that made him cringe. The rest of you will take the hostages on to the hideout and give them a decent room. There will be no contact to them other than giving them adequate food and water."

Neji could see the confusion around him. He watched as Itachi raced trough the woods. What had happened? He doubted they would be informed of anything.

The breeze tossed Itachi's hair as he raced across a wide field. There was a look of hatred in his now dark red eyes. The woman that had taken his heart had only played with him. She would pay for what he had done. He pushed the love he had for her to the back of his head. His heart had been wounded and cried out for revenge.

Deidara had seen the anger in Itachi's eyes, and could almost find it in his heart to pity Sakura. Itachi would find her, Deidara was certain of that. What would be her fate when Itachi saw her? He had rarely seen the man angry. The few times Itachi's anger had made itself known, he had been merciless.

Deidara had grown to liked and admired Itachi's girl. Had it not been for her, a child would be dead. Not that he cared, but she had been very brave. He glanced over at Konan, wondering what she felt.

Konan moved forward, and motioned for the others to do the same. She wished Itachi had allowed her to go with him. Itachi wasn't thinking to clearly and Konan wanted to be there when he found Sakura. Perhaps had she gone, she could stop her comrade from punishing her to severely when he caught up with her? She never doubted for a moment that Itachi would find Sakura and her former teacher. No one could outsmart the Sharingan user. Itachi had some kind of uncanny ability when it came to tracking.

16161616

Sakura and Jiraiya had settled down for the night. They had eaten dried jerky and washed it down with water from a canteen. The weather had turned colder and Sakura could feel the chill through the heavy blanket that covered her. The tall pine trees they were lying under swayed with the wind, giving off a lonesome sound.

"Jiraiya, do you know what month it is. I've completely lost track."

"It would be November twentieth."

"It's still autumn, then."

"I guess it is. I hear the weather can fool you up here. You can wake up to a warm sun shining, and by noon, you can be facing a blizzard. We've been lucky so far. This autumn has been a mild one. The winters here are fierce, I hear say. I hope this weather holds up until we reach Leaven."

"Is that where you're taking me?"

"Yes, it is the closest village around, even though it is far. It's the safest place I can think of. I don't think Itachi will attack there, I hope not anyway."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, but the tears still seeped through. _Oh, Itachi, _she cried silently. _How painful it is, knowing I will never see your face again. I will go through life wondering what you are doing. I will never forget that for a few short weeks, I was your wife. _

She turned over on her side, feeling misery in the depths of her soul. Many times today she had wanted to turn around and go back to Itachi. She dared not give into the weakness. She heard the distant call of a wolf and the answer from its mate. When she was an old lady she would still remember the smooth, handsome missing-nin who had touched her life so briefly.

_Will the pain ever stop? _she wondered. Was she to drift for eternity like a lost soul searching for her true home? She closed her eyes and willed her mind to be blank. She had no time to look back and regret. She had made the right decision. Now she would live with the consequences.

**I know, it was short, but R&R anyway!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! I made time for another update! I love all of you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy! (p.s. if you're worried, I'm not writing an angstXD)**

Chapter 10:

Jiraiya had found a small abandoned cave where he and Sakura could spend the night.

Sakura sat on a blanket while Jiraiya built a fire. "I'm using only willow branches because they don't smoke," he informed her, though she knew that from her many missions. She watched with little interest as the branches caught fire. Jiraiya heated up some instant roman. Sakura thought it tasted plain compared to the meals she had had at the hideout. She managed to drink the coffee, but it was strong, and there were grounds at the bottom of her cup.

After she had helped Jiraiya clean and pack the cooking utensils, she lay back on her blanket, staring at the walls of the cave.

Sakura hadn't allowed herself to dwell on Itachi often, but when she closed her eyes, she could remember every detail of her face. In her mind she could picture him as he always looked, standing tall and proud. He had such a noble spirit. She had gotten to the point that she couldn't imagine him doing anything that was not honorable. Would he think her dishonorable because she left without telling him? She knew had she told him she was leaving, he would have never let her go. She hoped Itachi remembered that she had told him that she would someday have to leave him.

_Oh, Itachi, I do miss you so much, _she thought. _I believe I shall miss you every day of my life._

Jiraiya spread out his blanket and lay down. He could tell that Sakura was lost in her own mind, and decided it would be best to leave her to her own thoughts.

Sakura sighed, too tired to think. She would be so glad when they reached the village so she could rest. She thought she could sleep for a week without ever waking. When a sudden thought came to her head, she couldn't help blurting it out. "It will be snowing before morning, I can feel it. Will that handicap us?"

"It could be a blessing if it keeps on snowing; that way it would cover our tracks. If it just snows a little and then quits, we'll be in a heap of trouble. Itachi won't even have to look for our tracks then. They'll show up plain as the nose on your face."

Sakura prayed silently for the snow to fall. "How long will it take us to reach the village?"

"Barring trouble, we should be there in three weeks.

Sakura's eyes felt heavy. Were they really that far from everyone else? The journey with Itachi hadn't seemed quite that long. Her eyes drifted shut, and she could feel herself falling sleep.

She couldn't help thinking how sad it would be going home. She knew she had to return to Tsunade. She owed her that much after all her training. Jiraiya had already informed her that Kakashi and Naruto had made it back to the village with minor injuries. As happy as that made her, she was not as elated as she should have been. Her promise to Naruto was another reason she had to return. If it wasn't for the fact that she felt obligated to these people, she would turn around and race back to Itachi.

Why had she begun to question herself? She had done the right think in leaving. She would not allow herself to have any regrets. What she and Itachi shared had been beautiful, but it was over. She would not allow herself to look back, for it would serve no purpose. _I have an obligation to Naruto, don't I? Why does the future look so dark and dreary? _She wondered. _Why do I feel so empty inside? _She brushed a hand over her face, angrily wiping away the tears.

16161616

Itachi jumped from the tree and bent down to examine the ground with and expert eye. The snow had begun to fall heavily, making it nearly impossible to find any signs that might have been left by Sakura and the old man.

That morning he had discovered a cave, where they had stayed one night before. He was closing in on them. The old man was sly and wily, and at times Itachi would loose the trail altogether.

Itachi had moved all day and night. He didn't feel the fatigue: All he could think about was the fact that Sakura had betrayed him. He hadn't allowed himself to dwell on what he would do to Sakura when he caught up with her… he was too angry. He only knew that the old man would die.

They were no more than a day ahead of him now. He had one slight advantage they couldn't know about… he knew where they were going. The old man was taking her to the nearest village to the hideout. If the snow would stop falling, they would be unable to hide their tracks, and he would catch up with them by tomorrow night.

16161616

The next day the snow continued to fall. By late afternoon the wind had blown them into high snowdrifts, making running difficult. Jiraiya could sense that Sakura had reached her limit. He didn't feel like carrying her all the way to Leaven, so he motioned for her to stop.

"Like it or not, we wont get any farther today, Sakura. We might as well set up camp for the night. The weather doesn't seem to want to let up, and you look tired."

Sakura jumped softly to the ground, grateful for the tall sandals that protected the majority of her legs from the snow. She doubted that Itachi would allow the snow to slow him down. She feared that if they stopped now, he would gain on them.

"What about Itachi? Shouldn't we push on, Jiraiya? I don't think he will allow this storm to deter him."

"That may be, but he will have some difficulty finding our trail in this snow."

In no time at all, Jiraiya had set up the tent and hammered it into the frozen ground. He motioned for Sakura to crawl underneath. Jiraiya had given her a heavy parka and she was more than grateful for its warmth.

She watched as the seemingly never-ending snowflakes drifted downward. The strong wind whirled the white flakes around, pelting them in her face making visibility impossible.

Itachi was somewhere out there, she thought. Perhaps he was a day, or even a week behind them, but he would come.

Sakura shivered and huddled beneath a warm blanket. It was as if she could feel Itachi's nearness. She closed her eyes, not knowing if she wanted him to find her of not. At first she had been so sure she was doing the right thing by leaving him. Now she wasn't so confident.

The gale force winds whistled and howled. Jiraiya looked speculatively skyward. This storm could last for days, or even weeks. Tomorrow they would have to push on, regardless of the weather. Jiraiya knew Itachi wouldn't let the weather slow him down. If he had to make his choice about which danger he would rather face—being lost in a storm, or facing an angry Itachi—he would almost rather choose the storm.

The next morning the snowstorm still raged on. Sakura and Jiraiya had trouble making it against the harsh winds. They were forced to stop every so often to rest.

Sakura was beginning to think she would never feel warm again. Her hands felt numb and frozen. Her cheeks were red and stung painfully from the sharp particles of frozen snow the wind hurled against her.

They had barely gone any distance when Jiraiya decided that they could go no farther until the storm let up. Sakura watched Jiraiya driving stakes into the ground. She was puzzled when she heard a loud clicking sound. She watched in confusion as Jiraiya's face paled, and he fell forward into the snow, gasping in pain. She ran to him, and knelt down beside him.

"Jiraiya what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"I think I've found one of the traps the Akatsuki set for intruders. I've done some damn fool things, but I can't believe I fell for this."

Sakura started digging frantically while pushing the snow from his legs. She gasped when she discovered his right leg was caught just over the ankle in a big-toothed trap. The clinking sound she'd heard had been the trap springing shut. The snow around the trap was becoming bloodstained and Sakura was getting frantic. If she wasn't fast enough he'd bleed to death. With the strength of Tsunade she easily snapped the trap off his leg.

She examined the wound, and was very discouraged. "It isn't broken," she said, her medical training returning, "but there is a jutsu on the trap. I can't heal it. We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

She used her strength to pull him the tent. Sakura pulled a warm blanket over him to ensure he didn't freeze to death. She found a bottle of liquor among his belongings. _Typical Jiraiya. _She poured it on his wound, and then bound the cut with a cloth soaked in it.

She noticed he had lost consciousness, and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat, and hoped he would be alright. Perhaps it would be best for him to be unconscious for a while. She had done everything in her power to make Jiraiya comfortable. Now it was a matter of waiting.

As night began to fall, the cold became even more intense. Sakura built a fire and lay down beside Jiraiya, exhausted. She was too tired to think. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

Sakura had no idea how long she had slept, but something disturbed her and she sat up suddenly. It was dark and the fire had died down. She had an uneasy feeling that was hard to define. It had stopped snowing and the clouds had moved away, revealing a pale moon.

Sakura checked Jiraiya to see if he was awake and found him watching her.

"Where is my weapons pouch, Sakura?" he said in a quiet voice.

She felt around in the half-light until she found it. "I have it, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya rose up on his elbow. "Build up the fire, but don't move out of the firelight. Hurry!"

"Why, Jiraiya?" she asked, beginning to feel frightened for the first time.

"We're about to have company."

Sakura's eyes probed the dark shadows, but she could see nothing.

"Do as I say, Sakura! We've got trouble, and I haven't got time to explain it!"

The urgency in his voice spurred her into action. If it was Itachi, Jiraiya wouldn't want her to build up the fire, she reasoned. She gathered up several sticks of wood she had piled nearby and threw them on the fire. All the while her eyes were searching the darkness. The wood caught, and soon the campfire was ablaze.

Sakura backed up slowly and sat down beside Jiraiya. "What's out there, Jiraiya? I can't see anything."

"You may not see it, but it sees you. It's a rogue ninja tiger. Someone turned it loose, and it has gone wild. It happens all the time, but they are extremely powerful."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm weak. I don't know how long I can go without passing out on you. Just keep the fire lit and the weapons handy. It may be a ninja animal, but it's still an animal. If the devil comes for you, aim between the eyes. That is its primary weak spot.

Sakura nodded. Jiraiya leaned back and closed his eyes. "I wish I could help you, but…" his voice trailed off and Sakura knew he had lost consciousness.

Never had she felt so alone. Her thoughts went to Itachi. If she were to die, he would never know how hard it had been for her to leave him. She wished she could see him just one more time.

Hours passed—Sakura had used up all and remembered that Jiraiya had told her not to leave the circle of light. She strained her eyes to see past the dense trees. If there was a tiger out there lurking in the darkness, she couldn't see it.

Suddenly, she heard snow falling from the tree branches overhead and it landed on top of the tent. _Oh, God, no, _she thought. The tiger was just above them.

Sakura crawled out of the tent and gazed up into the branches. She caught her breath as she saw the huge tiger which was poised, waiting to spring down on her. The animal made a hideous sound and Sakura froze. She had foolishly left the Weapons pouch behind.

"Itachi!" she screamed, and her voice was carried away by the wind.

**So how was it? I'll update soon! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm trying to hurry, I promise. I'm sorry for the cliff, lol. It was too good to resist. **

**Disclaimer: I would just like to thank Masashi Kishimoto and Constance O'Banyon whose works I have based this story on. I couldn't have written this without them!**

Chapter 11:

Itachi heard Sakura calling out to him. He vaulted off the limb, and took in the situation in one glance. He could see the huge cat poised above Sakura, ready to spring. Without pausing to consider, he ran toward her while unsheathing his kunai. He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and pushed her behind him.

It was as if the tiger realized that he was faced with a stronger opponent. The animal snarled and paced back and forth on the branch. All the while its eyes never left Itachi.

Sakura realized that Itachi had placed himself in danger to save her. She was trembling, knowing there was a small chance he faced death because of her.

Sakura wanted to tell Itachi that she was glad he had come for her. She now knew she had been secretly hoping he would catch up with her and Jiraiya. If he were killed be the tiger, it would be her fault. She wanted to tell him so many things as she watched his body tense and his hand grip the kunai tightly.

This was the man she loved. He was her husband; she couldn't just cringe behind him, waiting to see him torn apart by the cat. Sakura saw Jiraiya's weapons pouch lying not three feet away. If she went for the pouch, would the tiger spring? She decided it was worth the chance. Without hesitating, she leaped forward and in one smooth movement grabbed a kunai, swinging back toward the cat.

At that moment the tiger sprang into the air. Sakura knew she had no time to take careful aim, so she merely threw the kunai.

The cat caught Itachi with a force that knocked him to the ground. Sakura could see that she had only wounded the animal. She watched as Itachi's muscles were strained to the limit as he tried to hold the tiger's sharp teeth from his neck. He raised his kunai and plunged it between the animal's eyes.

Moments passed and Sakura held her breath. She heard Itachi groan. He pushed the tiger off him and rolled over, staggering to his feet.

Sakura notice he was covered in blood, but she couldn't tell if it was his or the cat's.

Itachi's eyes swept Sakura's face, and she saw unbridled anger in the dark depths. She wanted to run to him and throw herself into his arms, but she hesitated. There was no softening in his dark eyes that glinted with anger. He showed no sign that he was happy to see her.

"You're hurt! Let me help you," she said taking a step toward him.

She saw him tense and knew he wouldn't want her help. "The time will come when you may wish I had allowed that beast to kill you," he told her, with malice dripping off his every word.

"Itachi, I…" she saw him stumble and fall, clutching his shoulder. Running to him, she reached out her hand to help him. "Please let me help you, Itachi."

He pushed her away and stood up. If he was in pain, it didn't show on his face. _Is he to proud to accept help from me?_ she wondered.

"Itachi, please, I…"

He silenced her with a dark gaze, then looked at the tent, searching for Jiraiya. "Where is the old man?" he asked.

Before Sakura answered him, Jiraiya rose up on his elbow and poked his head out of the tent. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the dead tiger which was sprawled out on the snow-covered ground.

Itachi walked slowly toward Jiraiya. "Tonight you die."

Sakura was stunned as she looked from one man's face to the other. Itachi had just said he was going to kill Jiraiya!

"I figured as much, Itachi," Jiraiya said, lying back already resigned to his fate.

Sakura realized that it was Itachi's intention to slay Jiraiya and she wasn't about to stand by helplessly and watch. Without thinking, she grabbed a second kunai, aiming it at Itachi. "If you go near Jiraiya, I will kill you, Itachi; I swear I will," she challenged.

Itachi turned to face her, feeling she had chosen the old man over him. He saw the determined look on her face and knew she wouldn't hesitate to launch the kunai if he harmed to old man. Had she no feeling for what had passed between them?

His eyes narrowed and he felt wild unleashed fury. In his heart he had once believed Sakura had loved him but he now knew she had only been pretending. He did not feel the cold that seeped into his body, nor could he feel the pain from the gash where the cat had mauled him. He felt only betrayal, and the strong need for revenge.

Sakura prayed that Itachi wouldn't force her to act. _How can I destroy what I love the most in the world? _She watched as he raised his proud head. His eyes were cold as he stared at her.

"Don't make me do it," she pleaded. "Just go away and leave us alone."

Itachi had no though for his safety. If Sakura killed him it would end the torment feeling. He took one step toward him, then another.

She aimed to kunai straight for his chest. "Don't test me, Itachi," she said, feeling as if she were being forced into a corner.

He advanced on her, never taking his eyes from her face. Those dark eyes challenged her to do it.

Sakura closed her eyes, her hands trembled and her heart cried out at what she was being forced to do. A loud sob escaped her lips and she knew in that moment that she would never be able to kill Itachi.

He suddenly lunged at Sakura and knocked her off balance. She fell backward and Itachi fell on top of her. The impact made her hand loose its grip on the kunai and it fell uselessly across the snow.

Itachi sat up, straddling her. "You never should have hesitated, Sakura. There will be many times for you to regret that you did not kill me when you had the chance," he said in a harsh whisper.

His eyes where so cold and unfeeling that it sent a shiver down the back of Sakura's neck. She had once seen those dark eyes softened by love, but there was no evidence of tenderness in those ebony depths at the moment.

Sakura closed her eyes when she saw him draw his hand back. Itachi struck her hard, catching her firmly on the jaw. Pain exploded in her head and darkness engulfed her.

Itachi picked her up in hid arms and carried her to the tent where he laid her down next to the old man. As he bound her arms and legs with chakra enhanced ropes, tears blinded his vision. His anger had caused him to hurt her. He touched her face where he had struck her and saw that it had already started turning blue.

Never again would he allow her to touch his heart. He would take her back to the hideout, and she would be treated as any captive taken in battle.

Itachi glanced at Jiraiya and noticed that blood had seeped through the cloth wrapped around his ankle. With a sweeping glance he saw one of their traps and knew immediately what had happened. He smiled, thinking how foolish it was for the old man to fall for such an obvious trap. Itachi had not decided the man's fate yet. The sleepless nights and long days he had endured trying to catch up with Sakura had taken their toll. He was much to weary to think.

He stood up, feeling the pain of his wounds. He removed his torn cloak and the shirt beneath it, and then took a handful of snow and rubbed it over the wound. The gash was deep and ran across his shoulder and down his arm. He gritted his teeth in agony when he pulled a clean shirt on and it rubbed against his wound. The pain from his injury did not hurt as much as the anguish Sakura had caused him.

Piling a stack of wood on the fire, he watched the hungry flames lick at the wood and burst into a warm blaze.

Tomorrow they would start for his home, he thought, and he pitied Sakura if he caused her the least bit of trouble. His expression was grim as he pulled a warm blanket over her.

He lay down beside her, hoping he would find forgetfulness in sleep. He watched the firelight flicker across Sakura's face, and fell asleep.

16161616

Sakura opened her eyes. The bright sunlight reflected off the snow, blinding her for the moment. She tried to sit up, but found to her dismay that Itachi had bound her arms and legs with ropes and she couldn't move.

She glanced around, trying to locate Itachi and Jiraiya, but neither of them were around. Her jaw felt sore, and she remembered Itachi striking her the night before. She was Itachi's captive now. Her bid for freedom had ended in disaster.

Sakura realized it had stopped snowing, but the cold wind prevented the snow from melting. She was aware of the heaviness in her heart. It had been apparent to her last night that Itachi detested her. Where had his love gone? She still loved him; in fact, her love seemed deeper than before.

She thought about him standing between her and the tiger last night. He had risked his life to save her. She remembered he had been injured and wondered how badly.

_Where is Jiraiya? Has Itachi hurt him? _She struggled against the ropes trying to get loose, but found that her super strength did not good against the chakra laced rope. The more she struggled, the tighter the bonds became, cutting off her circulation. She had been so intent on trying to remove the ropes that she hadn't heard Jiraiya come up beside her.

"It won't do any good trying to get loose, Sakura. Itachi won't let either one of us get away."

Sakura's eyes moved towards the woods, searching. "Where is Itachi?"

"He's filling some canteens, getting ready to leave." Jiraiya looked at Sakura. "I reckon you saved my life last night."

"I couldn't let him hurt you, Jiraiya."

He saw pain in her eyes. "I don't know if you did me a favor or not. That'll depend on what his plans are for me."

Sakura sighed. Her life hadn't been hers to control for a long time. Once again the future looked bleak and uncertain. She had no idea what Itachi had in mind for either her or Jiraiya. Last night she had tested him to the limit. She knew he would not believe she would never have thrown that kunai. She knew there wasn't any point in discussing it with him. He was in no mood to listen to anything she had to say.

Itachi walked toward Sakura. His eyes were cold as he tossed a piece of jerky at her and it landed in her lap. He spoke no words to her as he stood over her waiting for her to eat.

Sakura swallowed a lump of fear as his dark eyes narrowed. She didn't want the food and knew it would stick in her throat, but the look Itachi gave her told her that if she didn't eat, he would shove the food down her. Her teeth tore into the meat, and she chewed, then swallowed without tasting.

When Itachi was satisfied that she had eaten enough, he yanked her to her feet. She noticed he had discarded the Akatsuki robe the tiger had torn, and replaced his shirt. She wanted to ask him if he was hurt, but his dark gaze did not encourage conversation.

Jiraiya limped around, packing the blankets and cooking utensils. Sakura would have helped him, but Itachi stalled her. She stood motionless as he untied her legs. He then swung her onto his back, throwing her still tied arms around his neck. Itachi began walking, and paused beside Jiraiya.

"Colder weather is coming on, Jiraiya." He said in an uncaring voice. "I don't think you'll last past the first few days."

"It is quite a ways to the nearest village in an injured leg," Jiraiya agreed slowly.

Sakura was startled as he walked past Jiraiya. "I will kill you the next time I see you, old man." He said over his shoulder.

"You can't just leave him hear to die," Sakura pleaded when she saw the meaning behind Itachi's words.

Itachi paid no attention to her begging. He leapt of threw the trees, jerking her in the process. If it hadn't been for the rope tying her arms to his neck, she would have fallen off. As they moved swiftly away, she turned back to Jiraiya. She wanted to protest, but she knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears.

The strong rope cut into her wrists and she squeezed her eyes tightly together, trying not to cry. She had tested faith trying to escape, but fate had accepted her challenge and she was now the looser.

Her eyes rested on the back of Itachi's neck. He held his head so straight and proud, and her heart went out to him.

This was an Itachi she didn't know. He was hard, cold and unforgiving. He would not bend. Emotions would never rule this man: He would always be in control.

_Have I killed his love for me? _She knew instinctively that that he would not be a forgiving man.

The vast wilderness stretched out before them. The snow was beginning to melt, causing a slushing sound beneath his feet. Sakura turned around to where they had left Jiraiya, but he had already been swallowed up by the thick trees.

_Where is my spirit? _she wondered. _Why don't I fight him?_ _**Because, **_Inner Sakura answered her, _**I love him and want to be with him under any circumstances.**_

Sakura now knew that had she reached the village, she would have never been free. Her heart would always have been prisoner to the tall proud Akatsuki member.

By nightfall halted and jumped from the trees. He reached around for Sakura and pulled her roughly off his back. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the river and tied her to a nearby tree, leaving enough slack to reach the water. He hadn't spoken to her all day, and even now he refused to look at her.

She watched him start a fire and felt tears of misery fill her eyes. _When will he break this wall between them? _She crawled to the edge of the river and cupped her hands, drinking deeply from the icy water.

What had happened to the Hokage's strong apprentice? What had happened to the Sakura Haruno that had escaped the infamous Akatsuki hideout? _Is my spirit completely broken? Has Itachi sapped me of all my strength?__** Yes, **_Inner Sakura answered her. She had no more fight left in her. She was to weary to think past a good nights sleep.

Sakura's eyes widened in fright as Itachi approached her. He untied her and pulled her toward the campfire. He then pushed her down on a blanket and tied her to a nearby tree.

Sakura laid back, closing her eyes. She loved him so much it was painful. He would never understand why she would try to escape. Apparently he still hadn't forgiven her for pulling the kunai on him.

She curled up in a tight ball and felt him drape a blanket over her. She needed sleep. She had been totally drained, physically and mentally. _Tomorrow will be soon enough to reflect on my future, _she thought sleepily.

Itachi stood over her watching her deep intake of breath. She had become almost docile, as if she were resigned to her fate. He didn't want her to be beaten. At least not yet. He wanted to see her suffer before he finally broke her spirit. He wanted to see her grovel at his feet, begging him for mercy. The tender feelings he had once had for her had been replaced with strong resentment. She would feel his wrath and displeasure many times before he was finished with her.

He lay down beside her, thinking of what he would do to make her feel his pain. Turning his head, he stared into her hauntingly beautiful face. Her pale cheeks looked soft and smooth in the firelight. He looked at her jaw where he had struck her the night before. Reaching out, he gently touched the bruise.

He fought against the tender feelings that crept into his heart. How he had loved her! Had she returned his love he would have done anything to please her. Now, she would feel his anger every day for the rest of her life.

Sakura sighed in her sleep and Itachi glanced at the gap in the top of her black dress. He could see the swell of her breast and remembered how soft her body was. He turned his back, angry with himself for wanting her, and angry at Sakura for making him want her. He might hate her now, but he still wanted her as much as he ever had.

Itachi stared into the night. He would push his desire for out of his mind. Was he not Itachi Uchiha, the most feared of Konaha's missing-nin? He would never again allow a woman to rule his heart, least of all the soft, pink haired Sakura.

16161616

The next day Itachi was still silent and brooding. Sakura could feel his coldness like a knife in her heart. The eyes that had once looked at her lovingly, now stared at her with icy contempt.

In the past Sakura would have fought anyone who attempted to tie her up as Itachi had, but his attitude toward her seemed to have sealed her lips.

It was long after sunset when they stopped to make camp for the night. As usual Itachi had tied Sakura's ankles while he set up camp and build a fire. The night was cold and a strong wind was blowing down the valley. Sakura huddled closely to the fire and held her hands out to the flames to warm them.

Jiraiya had been on her mind all day. She couldn't bear to think he might be freezing to death of suffering from his wound. Glancing at Itachi, she wanted to ask him if he thought Jiraiya would be alright. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked straight at her.

Sakura took a shuddered breath at the coldness of his dark eyes. She bit her trembling lip, knowing she would only anger him if she voiced her concern for Jiraiya. In spite of her fear she gathered up her courage.

"I have been wondering about Jiraiya. Don't you think it was a bit severe to leave him to die in the wilderness?"

Itachi was adding more wood to the fire and he paused to give Sakura his full attention. "The old man is no concern of mine. Had I done as I should have, he would already be dead," he answered her harshly.

"I… Jiraiya was merely trying to help me… he…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Did you need help then? Did I beat you, or treat you in anyway that was not in the utmost respect?"

Sakura moved to her knees. "I told you many times I had to…"

"I will listen to you no more," he said, standing.

Sakura's eyes followed him, knowing she could not back down now. "If you are mad at me, then take it out on me, but you had no reason to harm Jiraiya."

Itachi walked over to Sakura and stood staring down at her. "Did I not, Sakura?" She flinched as he knelt down in front of her and studied her face closely. "He took something that belonged to me."

Sakura looked away from his dark accusing eyes. "I never belonged to you, Itachi," she said, feeling the weight of her lie in the very depth of her being. "You knew that you and I could never have a lasting life."

Sakura did not see his eyebrows meet in a frown. "What are you going to do with me?" she found the courage to ask.

Itachi tossed a blanket at her, and the impact knocked her backwards. Sakura tried to scramble to her feet but the ropes confined her movements.

"Let me go, Itachi. I beg you to have mercy," she pleaded.

He jerked the ropes tight, bringing her up toward him. "There was a time when I would have denied you nothing, Sakura. I trusted you, but now I will keep you bound like I would my worst enemy."

She saw his eyes dilate with anger and knew he was having trouble controlling his temper. Sakura wanted to reach out and smooth the frown from his face. She wanted to lay her head against his shoulder and poor out her love for him, but pride and uncertainty kept her lips sealed.

Itachi's eyes moved to her parted lips, and he became angry at the weakness in him that cried out to touch her. He wanted to take her in his arms and make her take back her cruel words.

A lock of his ebony hair blew across her face and Sakura blinked her eyes. She met his gaze, showing more courage than she actually felt. "You can't always keep me tied. One day you will have to set me free."

"You will never know freedom, Sakura. You will spend every day of your life craving what you cannot have."

She wanted to tell him that at that moment all she craved was his kiss. His lips were so close that if she moved forward the least bit, her lips would touch his. She tried to concentrate on the pain of the ropes cutting into her skin.

Suddenly Itachi gave he a shove that sent her sprawling backwards. "Pray that you are strong, Sakura. Tonight is the last restful night you'll have until we reach the hideout. It is a four day journey, and we will make it in three.

Sakura watched him move to the other side of the camp and role up in a blanket. With sheer strength of will she held the tears at bay. She wished she had never tried to leave him. She wanted only to see the love shining in his eyes once more. Her body was a traitor to her. She craved the touch of his hands to her throbbing breasts. Her body was hungry for the closeness they had once shared.

Sakura turned over on her side and buried her face into the soft blanket. She knew that tomorrow he would push them beyond endurance. She was stubbornly determined she would not beg him for mercy.

**So, tell me what you think! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

N**ew chapter!! I got some feedback that said I almost made some people cry! I'm sorry! I don't wanna make you cry! What's a good love story without some bumps in the road, right? I hope you'll stick around till the end! Hope you like this update!**

Chapter 12:

Sakura could not help but dwell on the fact that for a short space of time, she had been free. She became angry thinking that no one, not even Itachi, had the right to control her life. _Why do I allow him to treat me like this? _Suddenly Sakura's anger overruled her common sense. Sitting up, she tossed the blanket aside.

"I want to talk to you, Itachi," she said, feeling good about her self now that her courage had returned.

He was gazing at the sky and gave no sign that he had even heard her. She tugged and yanked at the ropes that held her captive and to her surprise; the one bound around her ankles came loose.

She looked quickly at Itachi to see if he had noticed, but he appeared to be asleep. She must not do anything rash, she cautioned herself. She would give Itachi plenty of time to fall into a deep sleep. Then she would make her bid for freedom.

Time passed slowly. Sakura noticed Itachi hadn't moved in a while. The campfire had died down to smoldering ashes, and his face was cast in shadows. She was glad that he slept on the other side of the fire. That would give her a better chance to escape.

Sakura passed the time by planning what she would do when she escaped. She would have to get as far away as she could before he noticed she was gone, and then never pause until she made it to a village.

Sakura glanced at Itachi as she stood up slowly. He seemed to be sleeping soundly now. She realized that her greatest disadvantage was that her hands were still tied. She knew the time to act had come. With one last look in Itachi's direction, Sakura walked quietly away from the camp.

Her heart was drumming so loudly that she was sure Itachi would hear. When she thought she was a safe enough distance away, Sakura broke into a run. She knew she had never run so fast in her life. She leaped over fallen logs and dodged trees with practiced skill.

Sakura was horrified when she heard Itachi chasing her. Gasping for breath, she renewed her effort. With a feeling of dread, she realized he was gaining in her. She could hear him just behind her. When she was nearly fifty yards from the camp, she felt Itachi's hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she cried, as he spun her around and lifted her into his arms. Sakura started kicking and squirming, but with very little results. His arms tightened around her and she knew it would be futile to continue to fight against him.

Lifting her head, she expected to see anger on Itachi's face, but instead he was staring at her heaving breasts.

"Put me down, Itachi," she said in a small voice. She looked into his eyes and saw she had pushed him to far this time. "What are you going to do?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

He was silent as he carried her to her blanket and laid her down. Sakura waited tensely as he hovered over her. She closed her eyes when she realized that he was taking off the belt around his waist.

_He's going to beat me!_ she thought wildly.

Raising her head, she gave him a scalding glance to prove she had no fear of him.

"I will not let you touch me, Itachi, I swear it. I will fight you."

There was amusement on his face. "Just what do you think I'm going to do to you, Sakura?"

Her face flamed and she lowered her eyes. "I will not allow you to… I don't want you to…"

He laughed out loud. "What makes you think I want to touch you, Sakura? An unwilling woman never did tempt me."

Sakura felt the sting of his words. _Why doesn't he want me?_ she wondered. "Are you going to beat me?"

"Its not one of my habits to beat women," he said in an irritated voice.

"You hit me last night," She reminded him.

"I was angry."

"You may as well tie me up again, because if I get the chance, I will run away."

He knelt down beside her. "I had already thought of that. You won't get away this time." He took his belt and began wrapping it around her ankles, tying it in a tight not. Then he leaned back and placed a sealing jutsu on it.

"Did you really think you could get away from me so easily?" He tested the ropes around her wrists to make sure they were secure. When he was sure she would be unable to free herself, he lay down. "I am a very light sleeper, as you know. If I were you, I wouldn't attempt anything so foolish again, Sakura."

"What will you do, hit me again?"

He raised his eyebrow, but didn't answer. Sakura felt frustrated when he turned his back to her.

She was determined that she would just sit up all night rather than lie down beside him. But after a long while of silence she became sleepy and lay down. She told herself she would only rest for a few moments, but soon hr eyes closed and she fell asleep.

The heavy snow continued and a strong wind blowing out of the north made visibility impossible. Sakura thought of Jiraiya and hoped he had found some hind of shelter to keep him warm. She tried to remind herself that he was accustomed to being alone and would know how to take care of himself. She worried about his ankle and worried if it was healing properly.

16161616

After plodding through the storm all day, Sakura was relieved when Itachi halted and leapt from the trees.

He dropped her to her feet, and without looking at her, continued toward the steep incline. Sakura could barely see the mouth of the cave through the falling snow. She was almost sure it was the same cave she and Jiraiya had stayed in a few nights before. Once she was inside the cave, she knew it was the same one; there were the cold ashes from their abandoned campfire.

Itachi left to fill the canteens, and ordered Sakura to build a campfire while he was gone. She used to wood that she and Jiraiya had stack in the cave. Soon a warm fire was burning, casting a friendly glow on the walls of the cave.

It was a long time before Itachi joined Sakura. Her hands were numb and she held them out to the fire to warm them. She was wrapped in a blanket and huddled close to the fire, basking in its warmth.

Itachi removed his warm blanket and threw down his pack. He turned to face the mouth of the cave with a troubled expression on his face.

"Will the storm delay us for very long?" Sakura asked.

Itachi swiveled around and pinned her with a dark gaze. "Am I a god who can predict the weather?" he asked in an angry voice.

Sakura did not bother to answer him. _If he's going to act so high-handed I just won't talk to him at all, _she though, trying to hide her hurt.

Itachi picked up his pack and removed a slice of dried meat. Without even looking at Sakura, he tossed in into her lap.

"I don't want this," she said picking it up and handing it back to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and took the meat, biting into it.

Sakura watched as he sat down on the other side of the fire. Her spirits had never been lower. It was becoming clear to her that Itachi was not a man to be crossed.

As the moments passed, she could feel the tension rising. She and Itachi were cut off from the rest of the world. Both of the prisoners of the raging storm which seemed to intensify with the passing to time. Sakura worried about Jiraiya. While she and Itachi were warm and secure inside the cave, he was exposed to the elements.

The wind swirled snow inside the mouth of the cave—the fire flickered and almost went out.

Itachi rose and took one of the blankets. Sakura watched as he used to huge boulders to secure it to the mouth of the cave. He then placed rocks along the bottom, anchoring it so the wind wouldn't seep through the cracks.

Her mind raced ahead to the time they would bed down. They were now one blanket short. _Will Itachi and I be forced to share the same blanket to keep warm?_

She was determined that she would not share a bed with Itachi tonight. Placing wood on the fire, she huddled miserably near the flames, hoping to absorb some of its warmth.

Sakura was unaware Itachi was standing over her until he touched her shoulder. "You must remove your wet clothing. I don't want a sick woman on my hands, Sakura." The words were spoken without warmth.

Sakura gave him a bitter glance. "I most certainly will not remove my clothing; I would rather freeze to death first. And as for taking care of me, who asked you to?"

She saw anger in his eyes, but she was angry too, and it caused her to throw caution to the wind. Standing up, she faced him bravely.

"I have remained passive while you left Jiraiya to die. I didn't complain when you pushed me beyond endurance. I have suffered your bad tempered in silence… but I will not remain silent any longer!" she said, stomping her foot.

Itachi raised his head and glared at her. Sakura realized it had been unwise to challenge him. When would she learn that he was unlike other men? He was a rule unto himself, and she had seen so many different sides of him. The side he had shown her since he had taken her as his prisoner was one she had never seen before. He was hard and cold—not at all like the man she loved.

"Remove your clothing, or I will remove them for you."

"No I will not," she said, defiantly.

Itachi's face clouded over with anger. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and then held her against his body.

Proudly raising her green-colored eyes to his, she dared him to try to force his will on her. She had reached the end of her endurance, and she would no longer allow him to assert his authority on her.

His hand slid down her arm. When Sakura saw it was his intention to forcibly remove her dress, she started to struggle. Itachi lifted her arms and through her over his shoulder while he reached for a blanket. Sakura kicked and struggled, trying to get free, but it was impossible. She knew he was to strong for her to win in any kind of physical contest.

When Itachi placed her on her feet, she stumbled backward and fell. "Has it become your habit to abuse women?" she said, gaining her feet hurriedly. She wasn't feeling quite so hurriedly. She wasn't feeling quite so brave now.

He didn't answer, but lifted her easily, then turned her around and with very little trouble lifted her gown over her head. Sakura covered herself as best she could and was relieved when he dropped the blanket over her nakedness.

_He got his way,_ she thought bitterly. She hoped he would be satisfied and leave her alone.

She gave in without a struggle when he picked her up and sat her beside the fire. She was almost passive when he removed her sandals.

Sakura turned her head away, trying to hide the put on her face. His coldness was hard to deal with and she was too tired to even try. After a long moment she turned back around, and saw he had hung her clothing beside the fire to dry. She shuddered, knowing they would be stiff and uncomfortable when she put them on tomorrow.

Itachi moved away from her and she breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to tie her hands tonight, she thought gratefully.

Sakura stared into the fire, almost hypnotized by the brightness of the flames. Her eyes drifted shut and her head began to nod. Pulling herself up straight, she met Itachi's glance. He stood up slowly and circled the fire until he stood over her.

_What a proud woman she was,_ he thought. He expected her to beg for mercy, but so far she hadn't. "Do you intend to see if you can outlast me, Sakura?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, covering a yawn with a delicate hand.

He bent down and scooped her into his arms. By now she was so sleepy that all the fight had gone out of her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Itachi stared into her face as her eyes drifted shut. The woman who had taken his love and then tossed it aside still held him prisoner, he thought bitterly. He carried her over to the blanket and laid her down on it. She didn't move as he pulled it up around her neck.

Itachi's eyes never left her face as he undressed and hung his wet clothing next to hers to dry. He hesitated before he lay down beside her and pulled the robe over them both.

In her sleep Sakura rolled over to seek the warmth of his body and Itachi stiffened. He was a man, and it didn't matter how deeply Sakura had wounded him, his body was on fire as her soft curves settled against his naked form.

His hand trembled as he slipped it around her tiny waist. Against his will, he began to caress her satiny stomach. His breathing intensified and he knew he would take her tonight, whether she was willing or not. For some reason, he felt a moment of apprehension knowing the hold Sakura seemed to have over him.

Sakura opened her eyes as his hand brushed against her breast. Staring into his eyes she saw no softness there and no answer to the love she felt for him. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened on her shoulder.

"Don't, please, not like this…" she pleaded.

His mouth crushed hers in a savage kiss which almost cut off her breathing. She tried to get free of him, but he pulled her tighter against him. She could feel his arousal and she knew if he took her now it wouldn't be with love, but in anger.

Turning her head away, Sakura pushed against him with all her strength, but she knew it was a losing battle. Already her body was yielding to his touch. She tried to remind herself that what was happening between them was wrong, but soon his hands began stroking, and he was no longer causing her pain.

Sakura whimpered as he raised her chin and his lips fastened on hers. His lips slipped to her eyelids and then began a long journey down her neck to nibble at her breasts, first one and then the other. She could feel her body quiver as his lips encircled her stomach, while his hands massaged between her thighs.

No longer able to think or reason sanely, she parted her lips to invite his kiss. He was making smooth stroking motions and Sakura's body began to move against his hand. Soon the cresses were not enough. Her body craved more; she arched her hips in a silent invitation.

Itachi ignored her need and continued the stroking motion. _I'll torture her this way,_ he thought. It had been easy to make her want him. Now all he had to do was turn his back on her. That was his plan, but when her hand slipped over his smooth stomach to touch is pulsating manhood, he groaned.

Pushing Sakura backward, he moved on top of her and nudged her legs open to receive him. When he entered her body, they both trembled, feeling the oneness that always accompanied their lovemaking.

This time there were no words of love spoken between them, and still they obtained the fevered height that they always found together.

Sakura stared into Itachi's eyes, waiting for him to say something—anything, but he merely stared darkly at her. Her eyes shied away form his and moved down to his chest. She gasped when she saw the gash where the tiger had mauled him.

"Itachi, you're hurt," she said, turning misty eyes toward him.

He tried to push her away, but she grabbed his arm. "You have to let me heal it! It is very bad. It could get infected."

"I want nothing from you, Sakura," he said, roughly pushing her away. Itachi realized she had caught him in her tender trap once more. If he would allow it, she had the power to destroy him.

Sakura felt an ache deep inside thinking how he must be suffering form his wound. There was nothing she could so for him, if he was to proud to accept her help.

Standing up, he looked down at her. In his hurt and anger he wanted to wound her, and he knew the way.

"Most men call women like you a whore. There are several village brats that fit that description, but you are the first ninja I've met."

Hot tears of humiliation scalded Sakura's face. She didn't know how to answer his charges. He was right, she had acted wanton and forward, but she loved him so much. Turning over on her side, she pulled the covers over her head, fearing he would see her cry.

She didn't see Itachi kneel down beside her and reach out to her. In striking out at Sakura, he had also hurt himself. His hand dropped to his side. _When will the pain stop? When will I be able to forget that Sakura betrayed me? _Never again would her show her mercy. He had to get her to the hideout, then he could put some distance between them. He would go away by himself for a while so he could think.

Itachi pulled on his clothing and went out into the storm. He knew that tomorrow they would leave for the hideout regardless of the weather. He would push them both beyond endurance if he had to.

Sakura buried her face in her hands, feeling miserable. _Will Itachi never forgive me? Will I be forced to live with his coldness for the rest of my life? _If only if she didn't love him so desperately, it wouldn't matter what he did to her. Before the tears dried on her face, Sakura had fallen asleep.

The next morning when Sakura opened her eyes she found Itachi was lying beside her staring into her face. Her heart skipped a beat when she sawthe way his eyes moved over her body. She felt no satisfaction in the fact that she read desire in his dark eyes. After all, you could desire someone without loving her.

For a long moment is dark eyes locked with her emerald ones, and neither one of them spoke. Sakura had no idea that her eyes were soft and pleading, and Itachi felt himself being drawn to her.

Against his will his hand reached out to touch her cheek, and she flinched. His heart was wounded and bleeding because she had betrayed him and he still wanted her.

Sakura almost cried out when he pulled her slowly into his arms. She knew she should resist, yet she just didn't have the will power. She made a whimpering sound when his finger outlined her lips.

Itachi crushed her in his arms feeling the agony of heartbreak. Suddenly he became angry that she still retained so much power over his life. Jerking her head around, he tilted her head back and ground his lips against hers.

Sakura tried to struggle out of his arms, but he pulled on the strap holding her immobile. She twisted and turned but still his mouth continued to punish her. _He isn't kissing me out of love or even lust,_ she thought. It was more like hate and revenge. His hand was brutal as it clamped her jaw painfully. Sakura couldn't breathe and she renewed her struggle to free herself.

Suddenly Itachi raided his head and stared at her. He saw a trickle of blood that ran down her lip, and felt remorse. Never before had he felt such a need to punish. He gave Sakura a shove that sent her rolling off the blanket onto the ground. Standing up he looked away from her.

"I will not allow you to slow me down, Sakura. I will let you run on your own, and you will pace yourself to keep up with me. Should you lag behind…" His voice trailed off and he walked away from her.

Sakura stared after him dry eyed. She would show him that she could take anything he would throw her way. She was determined that she wouldn't ask him for mercy. He would find out that she was as strong as he was. Glancing at the snow-shrouded countryside she felt a chill wash over her.

_My spirits might be low, but I won't give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing my weakness,_ she vowed silently.

**Well, hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for the late update! It's test week!!! I'll try to be better! Thank you all for the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 13:

Sakura was awakened when Itachi pulled her to her feet. She was still in a sleep-drugged state when he led her to the river. He roughly pushed her down to her knees, and indicated that she should drink.

She looked into his face hoping to see some softening in his attitude toward her, but his cold pale features revealed nothing. Sakura cupped her hands in the icy water and bathed her face.

Itachi knelt down beside her and pulled out a kunai. Sakura drew back in fear, not knowing what he had in mind. He saw her fright and looked at her grimly.

"You weren't very smart to get a rawhide rope wet, Sakura," he told her, slicing through the rope. "When the rawhide dried it would have cut you're skin."

"Do I have to be tied up? Its not very comfortable," she ventured to ask.

Itachi avoided her eyes as he pulled a new rope out of his pouch. "I wouldn't trust you anymore than the tiger." He placed a sealing jutsu on the rope and pulled her to her feet.

Sakura jerked her head back, and Itachi drew in his breath when he saw the hurt in her eyes. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ he wondered. He had to force himself not to reach out and touch her soft pink hair which seemed to shine in the early morning sunlight.

The place where he had struck her had turned blue-black and he knew it must be causing her pain. When his eyes swept her face and settled on her foam green eyes, he wanted to look away but couldn't. Her eyes were soft and shining, as if pleading for mercy, and he felt himself weakening. How could he have hurt the one he loved most in the world?

Itachi became angry with himself because he was having such tender feelings for the woman he felt had betrayed him. He hardened his heart when he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

Sakura knew the moment she saw Itachi's eyes narrow that she could expect no mercy from him. She raised her head proudly and gave him a look of distain. She would never beg him for anything. Let him do his worst; she would endure it silently.

Itachi met the challenge in her eyes and knew she was preparing to do battle with him. He wanted to see her crawl. He needed to see her proud spirit defeated. Jerking on the rope he pulled Sakura forward and led her away from the river. He felt satisfaction in knowing the time would come when she would beg for his forgiveness.

The weather had turned colder. A bright sun shown down on the bright wonderland, but it lent no warmth to the frigid land. Sakura closed her eyes to the glare of the sun reflecting off the snow. Her face felt as if it were on fire as the sun's rays penetrated her delicate white skin.

She felt so thirsty and wished Itachi would stop so she could have a cool drink of water and rest for a while. But he pushed on relentlessly, sparing neither of them. Sakura began to wish they would reach the hideout. Anything would be better than the blinding rays of the sun that beat down on her.

_How is it possible for one to feel the blistering rays of the sun on such a cold day?_ she wondered.

She wanted to ask Itachi to stop, but her pride wouldn't allow her to. Glancing at his rigid back she knew he would not listen to her pleas, even if she did voice them. She got the impression he took some kind of pleasure her discomfort.

By late afternoon Sakura felt as if her face was burning. Her eyes felt as if they had needles sticking in them. She squeezed them tightly together, trying to shut out the painful glare of the sun.

On they plodded until Sakura began to slouch in her running. She had to grip each branch tightly, fearing she would fall off. _Will Itachi never stop? _She was in torment and wanted to cry out to him, but she clamped her lips tightly together, to stubborn and proud to ask him for mercy.

That night when they made camp, Sakura stumbled over to her blanket and lay down. She buried her head in her hands, feeling ill. She felt her body tremble uncontrollably.

At times she felt hot and would kick the cover off. Other times she would shiver with cold, thinking she would never be warm again.

Itachi paid little attention to Sakura. He had been aware that she had been overly quiet, but that suited his mood. He was still to angry to talk to her.

He sat by the campfire brooding. Every so often his eyes would stray to Sakura. Her back was turned to him and he thought she might still be asleep. He dared not lie down beside her, remembering what happened last night. Many times today he had fought the urge to look back at her.

He placed more wood on the fire and rolled up in his robe, hoping he would go to sleep.

The nest morning Sakura was still overly quiet. Itachi noticed she pulled the blanket over her head, hiding her face from him. _If she wants to pout, that suits me just fine,_ he thought. He had no intentions of engaging her in conversation.

He lifted her on his back, thinking if he carried her, they would reach the hideout by early afternoon. _What will I do with Sakura then?_

He hastened their paste, anxious for once to be home. Glancing back at Sakura, he noticed her head was slumped against his shoulder. He knew she was tired, and she hadn't eaten since the morning before. If she was trying to evoke pity in him, she had failed.

When they reached the river, Itachi halted and looked across at the doorway. Sakura would now know the full extent of his displeasure. He glanced back at her just n time to see her slide off his back, falling to his feet. He turned, thinking how frail she was.

He lifted her into his arms and the blanket fell away from her face. He frowned, feeling distressed when he saw that her face had been burned by the sun. It was as if someone had set fire to her face; the skin was all red and covered with tiny blisters.

Itachi felt anguish for her. Not only was she very ill, but he also feared her beauty had been marred. He hadn't known a person could burn so badly from the sun. _Why didn't she tell me she was in pain?_ Her eyes fluttered and she opened them, staring blankly into space.

He saw her lips were cracked and dry and she wet them with her tongue. "Is it…day or…night?" she asked weakly.

Itachi's eyes were wild with grief as he cradled her to him. _Great Kami, what have I done to her? She's blind! _The sun had robbed her of her sight. Kami wouldn't be so cruel as to take the sight from those beautiful sea-green eyes.

He had meant to punish her, but never this severely! Not once had she cried out or asked for his help. _Why didn't she tell him she was suffering?_

Itachi raised his face to the wind, feeling hot tears in his eyes. He, not Kami, was responsible for the damage to Sakura's eyes. He had been hurt and had wanted to strike out at her, but in doing so, he had hurt himself as well.

He gathered Sakura close to him and walked across the icy river. He remembered that they had taken an old medic nin captive in their last raid. If the woman knew what was good for her, she would help Sakura.

When the members of the Akatsuki heard that Sakura had returned and was very ill, several had gathered around the door of the room they had set aside for the medic nin. They waited silently to hear about Sakura's condition.

Itachi was surprised to see that his 'comrades' cared for her. Konan and Deidara stood beside him with troubled expressions on their faces.

"Is Sakura in danger of losing her life?" Konan asked.

"I do not know. She is very sick. All we can do is wait for Hakushi to tell us her condition." They had taken Hakushi, the medic, from the dungeon and given her the room Sakura had stored the healing herbs.

"Sakura's comrades should be told," Konan said. "It will bring comfort to her, having them with her."

"Where are they?"

"I sent the boy out to collect herbs. I don't think the girl feels like moving much," Deidara answered, as his troubled glance went to the room in which Sakura lay."

Sakura stared into darkness. Her body seemed to ache all over, and she was so thirsty. She felt as if the skin on her face was on fire.

"Where am I…Why can't I see?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Do not talk," a woman's voice answered her, cracked with age. Sakura felt the woman apply a wet cloth to her eyes, and she cried out in pain.

"The herbs and salve will bring you comfort," the unknown voice said.

Sakura tried to push the woman's hand away from her face when she applied the salve to her tortured skin. "Do not fight me. If I do not apply the medicine to your face, you will be scarred."

As day passed into night Sakura could no longer stand the pain. She couldn't see who this strange woman was that was hurting her. Her fever was high and she no longer remembered where she was. When the woman touch Sakura's arm, she thought it was her mother; her body relaxed and she slept.

Neji had just walked into the camp when he spotted Itachi. "Where is Sakura? I want to see her." He had heard some of the members talking of her return.

By now, most of the people had gone to their rooms and only Itachi, Konan, and Deidara waited outside the medic's room. Itachi was tortured by what had happened to Sakura. It was his fault that she might die. Seeing Neji's searching eyes, he nodded to the room.

"She is very ill. You cannot see her until the medic nin says it is time." The hardest thing Itachi had ever been called upon to do was wait patiently while Sakura lay so close to death.

Neji pushed Itachi's restraining hand off of him and went into the room. When he saw Sakura, he barely recognized her. Her face was blistered and peeling and her breathing was so shallow he could barely detect it. He sat down on his knees beside her and carefully picked up her hand.

For so long he had seen Naruto's sunken face, saw the pain he felt at the loss of his comrade. How would he feel now, if he saw that she was alive but so gravely ill?

His gaze fell on her had. "Sakura, it's me, Neji. You have to get better, for Naruto."

Hakushi left the room, thinking Sakura would be alright for a moment. Itachi stood up as she approached him, fearing that she had come to tell him Sakura had died. He took a deep breath and waited for her to speak.

"It does not look good for her. She had light skin, and was badly burned from the sun."

"What about her vision?" Itachi asked.

Hakushi made a hopeless gesture. "As her skin is light, so are her eyes. She suffers from snow-blindness. I have used very powerful herbs. I do not know if she will ever recover her sight. Her face was badly burned, and she may be scarred for life."

Konan gasped softly and placed her hand on Itachi's arm. She could feel his body tremble, and knew that he was hurting inside. If one didn't know Itachi, he would never suspect how the woman's words had affected him.

Itachi knelt down and looked into the face he loved so well. It was swollen and red, bearing no resemblance to his beloved Sakura. He had wanted revenge, but not this way. His heart cried out to her, wishing he could take her into his arms and beg for her forgiveness.

Itachi sat down beside Neji and they were both silent. When Hakushi returned, she also sat down and the long night's vigil began. No one spoke as all eyes were trained on Sakura's shallow breathing.

Itachi reached out and touched Sakura's soft hair. He wanted to tell her that he had not really meant to harm her. He had taken a fragile flower that should have been cared for with tenderness, allowing harm to come to her from his neglect.

He saw Neji slink out the door from the corner of his eye. He was most likely going to check the other girl. He had been told that their captors had raped her before they were brought here.

Itachi remembered that Sakura had once told him that she couldn't remain with him forever. At the time he had pushed her words to the back of his mind, not wanting to think that she could ever leave. He now realized that he had used her harshly. He knew if she recovered, he would see that she was returned to her people.

Though he would always carry the love in his heart for the cherry haired one, Sakura had never really belonged to him. He had been allowed to hold her for a time, but now he must let her go.

_**Not The End!!! **_**I just felt like stopping on a slight cliff hanger! Yay! I hope you liked! R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! I hope you like this update.**

Chapter 14:

Sakura awoke and stared into darkness. She felt like a hot poker had pierced her eyes. Reaching her hand up, she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Do not touch the pads I have placed over your eyes," the old woman said.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You are in the Akatsuki hideout. I am Hakushi. I am a medic ninja, and a prisoner, just like you. You are very ill."

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked in a strained voice.

"You are suffering from the snow-blindness, and you have burns on your face."

Sakura's hand trembled as she reached up to her face, but as before the old woman grabbed her wrist. "No, do not touch your eyes or your face."

"I am thirsty," Sakura told her.

She heard the woman move away, and when she returned, she lifted Sakura's head for her to drink. The water felt cool and soothing as it went down Sakura's parched throat. She wondered who the old woman was and what she was doing to her.

It was not yet daylight when Itachi made his way into Hakushi's room. Itachi had not been able to sleep. Several times during the night he had gone into the medic's room to see Sakura. Each time he found her to be sleeping fretfully.

When he entered the room, he found Neji sitting beside Sakura. His face was careworn and he lifted troubled eyes to Itachi.

"How did this happen?" Neji wanted to know.

Itachi peered down at the young man. "It was my fault. I was angry with her, and I did not take proper care of her."

"You were angry because she ran away, weren't you?"

"Yes. I think you should know that I have taken her as my wife."

Neji gave a rueful smile. "Yes, your _friend_ told me."

"I could not understand why she wanted to leave me. It was a bad thing I did. If it were possible, I would wish myself in her place."

"She is going to be fine," Neji said with confidence. "I know she did not survive the raid on her mission to die now." His brow furrowed. "I am worried about her eyesight, though. I would hate for Sakura to be blind. She always saw such beauty in everything, and I believe she taught Naruto to look for that beauty as well."

"I would give up my sight to bring hers back," Itachi looked him in the eyes. "I am to blame for this."

"You do not know her very well, if you think she will hold you responsible. I think I should make sure Tenten is alright, and then come back." The younger man stood up and swiftly moved from the room. Itachi walked out a second later.

Itachi was still shadowed with guilt and didn't want to face forgiveness. He decided to go and search for Konan. She was sitting in front of the entranceway sharpening a kunai when Itachi approached her.

"How is Sakura this morning, Itachi?"

"I do not think she is much better," Itachi replied, sitting down and absent-mindedly testing another of the kunais for sharpness.

"I am saddened for her, my friend." Konan looked at Itachi closely. "Was she in this condition when you found her?"

Itachi avoided her eyes. "No."

"I see."

Itachi took a deep breath. "I have decided that when Sakura is healed, I will take her back to her own people."

Konan nodded, knowing how much it would cost Itachi to send the woman he loved away. "Have you tough this trough?"

Itachi stood up. "Yes. I have thought of little else. It was a mistake for me to think Sakura would ever be happy with me."

Konan watched as her comrade walked away. She was sad that Itachi and Sakura would be parted. She knew they both loved each other, but sometimes love just wasn't enough.

Neji and Itachi entered Hakushi's room. They could tell that Sakura was awake, because her head turned in their direction.

Neji stood silently for a moment. Sakura's face was smeared with some kind of white salve, and there was a white cloth tied around her head to protect her eyes. He glanced back in time to see Itachi slip silently back out the door.

"Is that you, Hakushi?" she inquired.

Neji moved to her slowly and dropped to his knees. "Sakura, it's me, Neji," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Tenten and I were captured by some Akatsuki scouts. We were taken to the hideout, and the leader was going to kill us, but he gave us to Itachi for good favor. We went through hell and over again in that damned place. I'm surprised to say it is a relief to be here."

"Itachi brought you here? But why? He had no use for captives."

"I believe he thought it would be a comfort to you to have friends from your village."

Sakura lapsed into silence. Itachi had gone to save her friends, and she had run off with Jiraiya. No wander he hated her now. How ungrateful he must think her.

"May I see, err, talk to Tenten?"

"I believe that woman…uh Konan went to get her for you."

Tenten walked beside Konan, who was taking her to see Sakura. She was anxious to see Sakura and know that she was alright. She thought how differently she was being treated now, compared to the way Yukeitaka had abused her. Everyone here had been very courteous. Today she was almost happy because she would see Sakura again.

As they neared Hakushi's room, Tenten could see Neji just inside.

"So," Konan's voice startled her for a moment. "The boy, Neji, he is special to you, no?"

Tenten nodded slowly, still finding it awkward to speak to and Akatsuki. "He was my teammate when we were Genin."

Konan laughed with an easy smile. "I think he likes you, but is afraid to say so."

Tenten remembered the abuse and degradation she had suffered at Yukeitaka's hand, and she wanted nothing to do with another man.

They entered the room, and Tenten couldn't help but gasp when she saw Sakura. Once Sakura had been blessed with extraordinary beauty, but no one would recognize he now as the beautiful, gentle girl she had once been.

Tenten walked slowly, hesitatingly toward her. Tears blinded her eyes as she dropped to her knees beside Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, what have they done to you?" she cried, touching her arm.

"Tenten, how glad I am to see you," Sakura told her, clasping her hand. "Although to say I _see_ you is a badly chosen word."

"Sakura, I'm just glad you are alive. We all thought you were dead."

"Are you really well, Tenten?"

"I am growing stronger everyday. Now that you are here, we can all be happy."

Sakura's head was aching and she was frightened of the darkness that enclosed her. _Can I be happy now?_ Her face had been hideously damaged, and she was blind. She loved Itachi so desperately and he despised her. He had not even come to see her. _No, I see no happiness in my future. _

As the days passed, Sakura had found that without her sight, her hearing had become more acute. She was now able to tell who had entered the room just by the sound of their footsteps. Neji's footsteps were calm and sure. Deidara's were springy and lively. Konan's were slow and careful, and she could even tell Tenten's as well. Sometimes she would here a silence and would know that someone whose footsteps she did not detect had entered. She didn't hear him but felt his presence, and she knew it was Itachi. On these occasions he never spoke to her. He would stand silently for a moment, and then leave. Sakura would want to cover her face, knowing how horrible she must look, but she never did.

Hakushi had told Sakura that she was now well enough to sit up, but the old medic would not allow her to get up yet. Sakura was beginning to love the old woman who tended her so faithfully. The love she had once given Granny Chiyo, was now transferred to Hakushi.

The old woman had never married and lived a solitary life until being captured. She had told Sakura that Itachi had promised her freedom if she helped his wife while she was ill.

One night when the camp was quiet, Hakushi came to Sakura and sat down beside her. She gave Sakura some foul-tasting medicine to take, and then handed her the water to wash it down with.

"What do you look like?" Sakura inquired.

The old woman laughed. "I look like I am old and tired, and have lived too long upon this land."

"I am very grateful to you for tending me."

"I was bribed to give you the cure," Hakushi said in a gruff voice.

Sakura smiled. "That may be, but I thank you all the same."

Hakushi gazed at Sakura, whose eyes were bound with a soft doeskin blindfold to keep the sunlight from penetrating them. The skin on her face looked red and angry beneath the pasty white powder the old woman had put on it.

Hakushi had not once heard the young girl complain, although she knew her to b in pain most of the time. The medic had grown to admire the pink-haired girl, and to look on her as the daughter she never had.

"Hakushi… do you think I will ever regain my… eyesight?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I cannot tell yet. You must keep the blindfold in place for many days."

"Is my face going to be scarred?"

"This I do not know either. Your fate rests with Kami."

Sakura felt panic rise from deep inside her. She couldn't bear to think that she would never see the bright blue skies or a field of spring flowers again. She would not be able to see Naruto become Hokage, and she would never look upon Itachi's face again.

Perhaps it was best, for she wouldn't be able to stand the look of horror in his eyes when he looked at her scarred face.

Hakushi could tell that Sakura was troubled so she tried to distract her. "Tomorrow I will allow you to get up and walk outside for a little while. The Tall wind has caused the weather to turn warm."

"What is the Tall wind?" Sakura asked with interest.

"It is a warm wind that sometimes blows down from the mountains to melt the snow."

"I am afraid to go outside and have everyone stare at me. It is unsettling to know that people can see me and I cannot see them."

"One cannot hide from life, Sakura. It is time that you faced the world again," Hakushi said, knowing what Sakura was feeling.

"I am not sure I am quite ready to face the world, Hakushi."

"Yes, it is time. You will face what you must."

Sakura shivered, thinking how everyone would stare at her. Tomorrow would be an ordeal for her to overcome.

Itachi and Neji walked across the river, returning from the forest. Itachi had taken Neji away from the village to explain the fact that he was planning to return them to a nearby village. He had been surprised at the reluctance he saw flash through the man's eyes, but he chose to ignore it. He would let the young man deal with his own inner demons. If he had a reason to stay in the Akatsuki, well, he supposed he could use another helper. He didn't even think it would be so bad.

When they made it across the river, Neji headed straight for the entrance. He wanted to tell Sakura that Itachi was taking them to the nearest village as soon as she was healed enough to travel.

As he neared to opening, he saw Sakura holding on to the arm of the old medic nin. He watched as she took a hesitant step. _She is going to be all right, _Neji thought happily.

He walked over and stood beside her, watching her smile at the old woman.

"I feel like walking farther, Hakushi. I am not as weak as I thought I would be."

"No, you must not do to much the first day. Each day you will walk more. Soon you will be able to walk as far as the river."

Itachi watched from a distance. His heart was lighter than it had been in many days. He was happy that Sakura was regaining her strength, but sad that she still wore the blindfold about her eyes. _It's not a fair trade, _he thought: _she stole my heart, but I robbed her of her eyesight. _Moving in a ninja speed, he passed them and entered his room, thinking how empty it seemed without Sakura.

Sakura wished she could talk to Itachi. _Why doesn't he ever talk to me? _She wished she could tell him that she was sorry for running away from him. She wanted and needed her comforting arms more than ever. He didn't love her anymore; she would have to live with his coldness from now an. She knew she must appear ugly, and when her skin began to heal, it would leave horrible scars. Itachi would never look upon her with favor again.

Neji led her back in the room and helped her lie down. He sat down beside her and told her that Itachi had spoken with him. "You will miss him, won't you?"

"What are you talking about, Neji?" she asked, feeling pain in her heart.

"Itachi told me today that when you were well, he would take her to the neatest village."

Sakura felt tears soak into the leather blindfold. He was going to send her away: he no longer wanted to be near her. She turned over on her side and felt the misery of heartbreak. She had tried to run away from him and he had brought her back. Now she wanted to stay with him and he was sending him away. _Why is life so unfair? Why am I always forced to do what I don't want to?_

"You're tired now, Sakura, I'll leave you alone to rest." Neji said, standing up.

Sakura nodded her head, to miserable to answer him.

Tenten stumbled and dropped the pile of wood she had been carrying. When she bent down to pick it up, a strong hand went about her waist and moved her aside. She looked fearfully at Deidara as he knelt down and picked up the wood. She wanted to flee, remembering to cruel way Yukeitaka had treated her. _Does this man have the same thing in mind for me?_ Tenten wondered.

"This is too heavy for you since you have been ill," Deidara told her. "I will carry it for you."

Tenten felt her knees tremble as his intense eyes swept her face. _No, he was not like_ _Yukeitaka, he was kind,_ she could see it in his eyes.

As he walked along beside her, she began to relax.

"My name is Deidara," he told her.

"I know, Konan told me."

When they reached the hideout, he sat the wood on the ground and smiled at her.

"Perhaps we could talk again, if you wouldn't mind the company."

"Yes, I think I would like that," She answered him shyly.

She watched him walk away with a funny feeling. Sakura had told her that Itachi would be taking them to a village as soon as she was able to travel. Tenten had dreaded facing anyone after what Yukeitaka had done to her. She was happier now than she had been since they were captured. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go with Sakura and Neji when they departed.

**READ THIS PLEASE!!!**

**I cant decide if I want to use a Neji and Tenten pairing or not. I want to put Tenten and Deidara together, and make them a minor pairing. Then I want to put Neji with Konan, mainly in the sequel. This would fit my story better, but I don't want to loose my reviewers. I might just do it anyway, but I don't want to hurt anyone's expectations about the story. I, myself, hate it when that happens. I need your feedback!!! R&R, PLZ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'm so glad that you all approve of my pairings. I might have to do a fic about Tenten and Deidara later… Like I said, they're probably only going to be in this chapter as a minor pairing, and im gonna kinda rush it, but still, yay! I hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 15:

The Tall wind continued to blew across the land, warming the days and holding winter at bay.

With each passing day Sakura grew stronger. Every afternoon Neji would take her for a walk down to the river. At these times, many of the henchmen would come up to talk to Sakura. They were always kind and inquired about her health. She had grown to love these fierce ninja that had taken her in and shown her kindness.

Sakura could not bear to think she would soon be leaving them all behind. There was Deidara, who still lovingly respected her. Konan was sweet and loving and Sakura would miss her terribly. Then there was the tall Uchiha, whom she had at one time laughed and loved with. She would miss him most of all.

Sakura had no idea haw her face looked. She was afraid to ask for fear it was horribly scarred. Hakushi continued to put the salve on it each day, and it was no longer painful. Sakura would often run her hand over her face; it felt smooth to the touch. She hoped that she didn't look hideous any longer.

The worst part of the whole ordeal was not being able to see. There had been many times that Sakura had wanted to rip the blindfold from her eyes. Hakushi had cautioned against her removing the bandage, fearing it would cause further damage to her eyes.

Sakura held onto Neji's arm and raised her head to the sky, listening to the sound of the wind whistling through the tall pine trees. She thought of how her senses were becoming more attuned to sounds. She could here the sound of the river washing over a small beaver dam, and the sounds of some unknown birds, singing in the nearby forest. But she did not hear the sound of Itachi's soft footsteps as he walked up behind her, nor did Hakushi.

"Neji, sometimes I think that when one loses something, Kami gives him something else to replace it."

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"It's just that now that I can no longer see, I can hear and smell things I never paid much attention to before. I can smell the sweet sent of the pine trees. I can tell what an object looks like when I hold it in my hand. The other day when Hakushi let me feel her face, I felt like I knew exactly what she looked like."

"I believe you will see again, Sakura. I just know you will."

"I don't think so, Neji. I think I should prepare for the inevitable."

"Naruto once told me that only a weak people gave up, Sakura. I never knew you were a quitter," Neji said in response to her admission.

She laughed out loud. "How could I ever give up with you badgering me?"

Itachi watched the two comrades, wishing he were a part of their lives. His eyes lovingly caressed Sakura's slight form. He loved to see her in the soft black she now wore. When he took her to the village he assumed she would return to her old form of dress. She was thinner now, but she seemed to be in good health. When he looked at her face he saw it was no longer red, but a golden tanned color. He could not see if there was any scarring, because the leather blindfold covered much of her face.

Neji turned around just in time to catch a wistful look on Itachi's face, and in that moment he realized that Itachi loved his fellow Leaf ninja.

"Look at Sakura; she is so well Hakushi Said she could stay out here by the river for a while, if I keep her in the shade."

Sakura turned, wondering who Neji had spoken to.

"I can see she is doing very well," she heard the deep voice she love so well reply.

She felt Itachi move closer to her, and raised her face to him.

"It is good to see you looking so well, Sakura," he told her softly.

Neji sat down and folded his arms around his knees, watching the two ninja. It had just occurred to him that Sakura didn't want to leave Itachi, and it took only one look into Itachi's eyes to see that he didn't want her to go. _So why is he sending her away, and why isn't she putting up a fight to stay?_

Itachi came up behind her, and the breeze whipped her hair, blowing it across his face. He closed his eyes as the silky strands brushed across his cheek. "Hakushi told me she intends to take off the blindfold in two days."

"Yes, she said we should know then if I will be able to see."

Neji stood up, thinking he would leave the two of them alone. He hoped that they would straighten out whatever was wrong between them. Sakura never discussed Itachi with him, and he hadn't asked any question, knowing she would tell him what she wanted him to know.

I think I'll go see if Konan or Tenten need anything," he said casually. "Sakura, will you be alright here with Itachi?"

"Yes, but…"

"I will return you to Hakushi's room, when you are ready," Itachi told her.

Sakura heard Neji leaving and wanted to call out to him. She was frightened of being alone with Itachi. _What if I weaken and beg him not to send me away? _

Itachi could feel Sakura's unrest, and thought she was remembering his cruelty to her. It hurt him to think that he had brought her to this state.

"Sakura, I have many things to feel sorry for. I cannot tell you how much it hurts me that you have lost your sight because of me. I will always remember that I was the one that took your vision. If I could bring back your eyesight by poking out mine, I would do so."

"No, it's not your fault. I feel only gratitude to you. You saved my life when the tiger would have killed me. You saved my friends, and you spared Jiraiya. How could I not feel grateful to you?"

Itachi raised his face to the heavens and took a deep breath. He didn't want her gratitude…he wanted her love.

"Come, I will walk you back. I think you have been out long enough." He reached for her hand and felt it tremble. _She is frightened of me, _he thought bitterly.

"Itachi, I asked Hakushi about your wound, and she told me she put a healing mixture on it, and it had healed very nicely."

"It was not as bad as it appeared."

"Did it leave a scar?"

"No," he said abruptly, not wanting to discuss himself.

"I saw…there was so mush blood. How could there not be scarring?"

"Hakushi has excellent healing jutsu. Neji had told you that I am taking you to the fort?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. When do you think we will leave?"

"As soon as the medic says you can travel. I do not think it will be very."

Sakura felt his hand tighten on hers and she knew he was staring at her. She felt her heart race. Now was the time to tell him she no longer wanted to leave. The silence between them was almost deafening as he turned her around, leading her back to the ruins. The moment had passed; she could never tell him that she loved him so deeply that it filled her whole heart and body.

When they reached the room, Itachi helped her inside, and then left without a word. Sakura felt around in her darkened world until she found the bed and she lay down, becoming totally lost in misery.

She didn't hear Hakushi until the medic nin spoke to her. "I was told that you are leaving Itachi. It is not good for a woman to leave her husband."

"I am not leaving him; he is sending me away."

"You left him before," Hakushi said accusingly. "Will you not be glad to return to your village?"

Sakura propped her head up on her hand. "No, this is where I belong, beside the man I love. I know that now, but it's too late."

"Have you said this to Itachi?"

"No! And I don't want you to tell him either. He no longer loves me, and I don't want his pity."

"I will say nothing. This is between you and your husband. Only you can choose the road you will walk."

"I have not been able to choose for myself in a long time. Someone else has taken the decisions out of my hands."

"One can always choose the road he will travel, if he only has the courage."

"I'm tired, and I don't want one of your lectures," Sakura said, wishing she had the courage to go Itachi and…and what?

16161616

Tenten walked beside Deidara. Every so often she would steel a shy glance in his direction. For over a week now, he had come to her room and asked her to walk with him. While they were walking, he would tell her about his life in the Akatsuki and ask her about her life before she was captured by Yukeitaka.

Today he seemed strangely quiet and Tenten wondered what he might be thinking. She had begun to have such deep tender feelings for him. He was so kind, and when he looked at her the soft eye he kept uncovered, she felt all funny inside.

"I will not be seeing you for a while, Tenten," he told her.

"Why?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"I am moving into a larger room. I'm thinking about taking a wife," he answered, searching her eyes.

"Oh," Tenten said, feeling crestfallen. How could she bear it if she could never talk to him again? "I wish you happiness," she told him, knowing she meant it with all her heart.

They were walking through the woods and the thick undergrowth cushioned their footsteps. Deidara turned to her and took her hand. "I don't know if I will be happy yet."

"Why is that?" she asked, shyly raising her eyes to him.

"I do not know if the one I love returns my feelings. I haven't asked her yet."

Tenten began to think he might mean her and her eyes lit up with joy, only to turn to slight sadness a moment later. _No, he will never want me after what Yukeitaka did to me. No man will ever want me._

He tilted her chin up and smiled. "You are the one I want to be my wife, Tenten."

"I…you want me!" She felt tears in her eyes and blinked to clear them away. "No, I can never marry you or any other man. I'm not fit to be anyone's wife."

His eye showed tenderness and compassion. "I know about Yukeitaka; that was not your fault. It makes no difference to me what happened to you before I met you. I only know that I love you and if you won't have me, I will be unhappy. You are the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen, even better than my clay bombs."

"Yes! Oh, yes, I will be your wife," Tenten cried as he pulled her into his arms.

He lowered his head, tasting her sweet lips for the first time. There heart's were filled with happiness.

16161616

The time had come to remove Sakura's blindfold. Hakushi's room was crowded. Neji, Tenten, Konan, and Deidara were waiting to see if Sakura would be able to see. Itachi did not enter the room, but stood just outside, waiting to hear if Sakura had regained her eyesight. He raised his head and sent a silent prayer to Kami asking that he return Sakura's sight to her.

Everyone was silent as Hakushi bent over Sakura and untied the soft band. "I want you to keep your eyes shut, Sakura. Do not open them until I say."

Sakura nodded, while clenching her hands together tightly. She wanted to see the sun and the flowers; she wanted to see Neji and Tenten's faces after all this time and most of all, she wanted to see Itachi.

Hakushi removed the covering and everyone held their breath. All Sakura could see was the deep void of darkness, and she began to panic. She had waited so long for this day, and now that the time had come, she was afraid to open her eyes.

"I can see no light, it is still dark," she whispered.

"It is dark because I have turned out the lights," Hakushi said, motioning for Deidara to go outside and bring her a candle. "Keep your eyes closed, Sakura," she warned.

Deidara returned and handed the candle to Hakushi, who waved it before Sakura's face.

Sakura could feel the heat from the fire but she could not see anything beyond the deep, dark, shadowy world that enclosed her.

"What so you see?" Hakushi asked.

"I…I see nothing," Sakura whispered.

"Open your eyes, Sakura," Hakushi said.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. Hakushi saw the blank stair in the beautiful emerald-colored eyes and knew that Sakura was still blind. The others waited tensely.

"I can see nothing…nothing. I am blind!" Sakura screamed, clasping her hands over her eyes.

Sakura could hear Tenten crying softly as everyone but Konan filed out of the room. Konan put her arms around Sakura and put her head on her shoulder. She tried to brush the tears, not wanting Sakura to know she was crying. Sakura hugged her back, and their tears mixed together.

"Don't worry, Imouto. I'm not going to leave you," Konan whispered softly, feeling sorrow for the young girl.

Itachi moved silently away. He left the hideout so that he could be alone. The beautiful eyes that he loved so much would never again see the light of day. He would never again see his own image reflected in her eyes. It was his fault; he had done this to Sakura. How she must hate him now. He wished he could go to her and hold her in his arms, giving her comfort, but she would not welcome him.

Itachi crossed the river, looking around the land, knowing that Sakura would never see it again. Moving forward, he ran like the wind, not knowing or caring where he was going.

It was later that night and Tenten sat beside Sakura, talking softly to her. She had no words of comfort to give Sakura, but she wanted to be with her friend in her hour of grief.

Sakura turned to face Tenten. "Tell me what you see. Do I look hideous? Is my face scarred?"

Tenten looked carefully at Sakura's face. It was as lovely as ever, perhaps even more so. Her delicate features were enhanced by a deep golden tan, but her beautiful eyes stared blankly into nothingness.

"I don't see even one scar, Sakura. Hakushi has performed a miracle. Your face hasn't changed except for the deep tan."

"You aren't just saying that, Tenten? I want to know the truth."

"I promise you I don't speak falsely. Your face is beautiful."

"Is it dark outside now?"

"Yes."

Sakura sighed. "It no longer matters if it is day or night. It will all be the same to me."

"Oh, Sakura…I wish…"

"Don't pity me, Tenten. I, myself, am wallowing in self-pity. Be strong for me so I can draw courage from you."

Tenten was so glad that Sakura couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She had never known anyone with the kind of courage Sakura possessed. Sakura would be returning to the village and she would be able to face whatever awaited her.

"Sakura, I don't quite know how to tell you what I have decided to do. I wanted to wait until you were better, but I suppose now is the time."

"Is something wrong, Tenten?"

"No, in fact, I am deliriously happy. I have decided not to go with you and Neji when you leave. Deidara has asked me to be his wife, and I have accepted."

"Deidara?" Sakura asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, and I love him. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I am happy for you, Tenten. If you had said this to me a few weeks ago I would have doubted your sanity, but I now know that one can love a man enough to be willing to give up everything just to be with him."

"Are you talking about yourself and Itachi?"

"Yes, I love him, but he is sending me away. I regret ever trying to leave him, because now he detests me."

Tenten put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. "Maybe he thinks you want to leave, and he is taking you back because he loves you so much."

"No, he no longer loves me. There was a time when he did, but I killed his love. I didn't tell you this, but when I thought he was going to hurt Jiraiya, I threatened to kill him. I could never have done it, but he doesn't know that."

"Oh, Sakura, I am to sorry. When you and Neji leave, I am going to miss you both so much. I don't suppose we will ever see each other again."

Sakura squared her shoulders. She had made a promise to herself long ago that she would never be the girl that complained about her lot in life ever again, and she wasn't about to go back on it now. "Is there anyone you want me to get in touch with?"

"No, it really doesn't matter. I told Neji to tell them all that I was killed. It will be easier for them to cope with than me becoming a missing nin."

Sakura almost envied Tenten. She was able to stay with the man she loved, or did she love him? Perhaps she was only staying with him because she didn't want to face anyone. Could Tenten be so ashamed of what Yukeitaka had done to her that she was willing to hideout in the Akatsuki?

"Tenten, are you positive that you love Deidara enough to stay with him forever? Suppose you were to change your mind later on?"

"I will never change my mind, Sakura. This is where I want to be."

"The life of an Akatsuki is hard. I doubt you will ever have a permanent home in one place," Sakura said, stating some of the hard truths to her friend.

"I will love making a home for Deidara, wherever it might be."

Sakura smiled. "I can see that you mind is made up. I just hope that you find all the happiness in the world."

"I wish you could be happy, Sakura. Perhaps when you get home, Lady Hokage will be able to fix your eyesight."

"I wonder if I will ever be truly happy again, Tenten. Do you think there is such a thing as total happiness?"

"I don't know. I doubt it, but when I am with Deidara it's as near to perfect happiness as I have ever come."

"That's all that counts then. I will take comfort in knowing you are with someone you love and who loves you in return."

"When do you leave?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure. Itachi will decide that."

"Sakura, Deidara has told me enough about Itachi to make me see that he is a good man deep down. If you love him you should tell him so."

"I feel very tired now, Tenten," Sakura said, not wanting to talk about Itachi.

Tenten stood up and stared at her friend. Unhappiness was etched on Sakura's lovely face. Sakura would be leaving the man she loved without putting up a fight for him. Perhaps it was best. Sakura came from a different kind of life. Maybe she would never be happy living with a missing nin.

Tenten left, feeling sadness for one of her only true friends.

Sakura now felt totally alone. Suddenly she felt panic and stood up, groping in the dark. She bumped into the headboard and hung on it for support. She felt as though the entire world had collapsed on top of her shoulders.

_How will I stand it if I never hear Itachi's voice again? How will I live if I never feel the touch of his hands?_

A sob issued from deep within her throat and Sakura buried her face in her hands. _Why had life become so unbearable?_ She wanted to be able to see. She couldn't stand the though of being locked in a darkened world forever. _How will I watch time pass?_ She wouldn't be able to see the seasons change. She would never know the joy of having Itachi's baby.

She knew that she was feeling sorry for herself, but she couldn't seem to stop. Today she had been forced to face the fact that she would never be able to see again, and that the man she loved didn't want her anymore.

Sakura felt comforting arms go around her shoulders and she was held against Konan's shoulder. "Cry, cry, my imouto, for no one has better reason than you do. There is no shame in tears of grief."

Sakura felt the tears on Konan's face and knew the powerful Akatsuki shared her grief. "I… hurt so badly, Ane," she cried.

Sakura allowed Konan to help her back into bed. The young woman sat beside her, holding her hand until she fell asleep.

**That was my attempt at a little angst. Don't worry, it won't end badly! Just exploring feelings. I know, I know. Konan is ooc. I'm just using her for my plot, bwahaha! I thought she and Sakura needed to care about each other like sisters, so that how im portraying her. Yay!**

**I hope you all liked! Thanx for reading! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes! 100 reviews! Thank you all so so so very much!!! I feel so loved, lol. You guys don't know how much it means to me that you have all stuck with me this far! Thank you so much! I love you all!XD **

**I know you all think I'm scatter brained, but I do have a plan as to how this is going to turn out. Without further ado, on with the story!**

Chapter 16:

Sakura stood outside the entrance way, feeling the cold wind penetrate her soft gown, while the snow crunched beneath her sandals. She felt completely recovered now. If it weren't for the fact that she couldn't see, she would be enjoying the crisp, cold morning. Hearing light footsteps, she turned her head.

"Hello, Deidara. It's a lovely day isn't it?"

Deidara looked at her in surprise. "How did you know it was me, Sakura?" He saw that her eyes were still bound in the soft cloth.

She laughed. "I am becoming very good at detecting sounds. You have a very lively step." She laughed happily."

Sakura reached her hand out to Deidara and he took it. He had watched her courage for so long, and he had come to think of her as a little sister, just as Konan had.

"I just left Konan and she asked if I would bring you to her. She says you are well enough to move in a room with her and Tenten, at least while Tenten is still there." He smiled to himself. "She has added yet another bed for you."

"Yes, I am completely recovered…almost. Deidara, I have a desire to walk in the woods. Will you take me?"

"I would be happy to be you guide, Sakura."

Deidara reached out his had and took Sakura's small delicate one in his. He thought Itachi was a fool for sending his woman away. He should never allow someone so special to him to ever leave.

As they walked along, he would describe many things to her. She listened quietly as he described the icicles that were hanging off the branches of the trees.

After they had walked deep into the forest, Deidara found a fallen log and dusted the snow off of it. Taking Sakura's hand, he sat her down. He had wanted to talk to her, and now might be his only chance. It was hard for him to watch the pain they were both going through. He wanted to help his friends, even though he knew it was unwise to interfere.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to leave us?"

She was quiet for a moment pondering his words. Deidara was one of Itachi's loyal comrades, even though they seldom showed it. She could never tell him that she loved Itachi and dreaded the time of their parting. "I will miss many things here. You have all been so kind to me, but I feel that I have overstayed me welcome." She said, lapsing into silence.

"I do not believe that is true. You have gained the love and respect of everyone here. Especially Konan. I believe you are her first true female friend, and she is very distressed that you are leaving, even if she is trying to hide it."

"I don't believe a certain one of your friends is in agreement to that," Sakura said sadly.

Deidara was silent for a long time. He wished he could ask her if she loved Itachi. "Will you not miss Itachi?" he asked instead.

Sakura stood up. "It has turned rather cold. I would like to go back now," she said ending the conversation.

Deidara took her arm and led her back toward the hideout. When they emerged from the trees, Itachi saw them. His eyes narrowed with jealousy and he walked toward them with anger in his heart.

Deidara saw him approach and recognized the danger signal. Never had Itachi given him such a murderous look.

"Shouldn't you be tending your own wife to be, Deidara?" Itachi said in a deadly calm voice.

Sakura was so engrossed in her thoughts that she had been unaware of Itachi's presence and stumbled against a protruding root. Deidara reached out to steady her and she fell into his arms.

Itachi sprang forward and tore Sakura away from Deidara. He lifted her into his arms and sent his friend a heated look. "We will talk about this later," he told him, turning his back and walking away.

_Great, now I have to convince him I'm in love with Tenten. This will be fun…_Deidara's eye twitched at the thought.

Sakura was surprised at the anger in Itachi's voice. She had done nothing to make him angry. _It feels so right to be in his arms, _she thought, laying her head on his shoulder. She would stay in his arms for the rest of her life if she would allow it.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I do not want to speak to you, Sakura. Remain silent."

"Why are you angry?"

"I said do not speak," he said, trying to gain control over his jealousy.

When Itachi had seen Sakura coming out of the forest will Deidara, his anger had soared. She was his woman, and no other man had the right to touch her. Itachi would always feel in his heart that she belonged to him. He could not bear to think that one day another man would hold her soft body the way he had once held it. He held her tightly in his arms, thinking how precious she was to him. If only he had not treated her so cruelly. If he had guarded her more carefully she would not have lost her eyesight. Sakura had never said she blamed him for her blindness, but he knew she must hold him responsible.

He was so guilt-ridden that he was haunted day and night by Sakura's blindness. He knew he must take her back where she belonged. She had once told him that they were from different worlds, and neither would fit into the other's life. He should have listened to her.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked when he set her on her feet.

"We are in my room," he told her, taking her arm.

"Am I going to stay with you?" she asked as her heart beat wildly.

"No, I merely wanted to speak to you alone."

Sakura felt her hopes dashed. _If I asked him to take me into his arms, would he reject me?_ _What if I should tell him that I love him and never want to leave?_

"I can't think of what we have to say to each other, Itachi."

His eyes glazed. "What I have to say to you is not of a personal nature. You have no need to fear that I am going to ask something of you." His voice sounded cold to Sakura, and she sighed when he helped her sit down.

"I think it is time we discussed your leaving." His words seemed to hang in the air, and Sakura knew the time she had been dreading had come at last.

She raised her head to him and he caught his breath. How would he ever be able to let her go? Her bright pink hair was shimmering and he wanted to take her into his arms and bury his face in its softness.

"When…will we leave?" she asked, feeling as if her whole world had just come tumbling down around her.

"I thought we would start in the morning before severe weather sets in."

"I had not thought…I did not think we would be leaving so soon."

He watched her face closely. It was hard to tell what she was thinking when he couldn't see her eyes. "Can you think of any reason why we shouldn't leave tomorrow?"

"No, of course not," she said hurriedly. Sakura stood up and unfastened the three ringed necklace he had given her on their wedding night. Holding it out to him, she felt tears in her eyes. "I don't know what you feel is a sign of divorce, considering we didn't have a real wedding. If I give you back this token, will that suffice?"

Itachi's hand closed over hers. "You keep the necklace. It was a gift from me to you."

Sakura remembered the night he had given her the necklace. That night he had said it was a symbol of their love. She also remembered he had said he would never take it back. She would test him now to see if he would take the necklace back, thus showing her he no longer loved her.

'I belongs to you, Itachi, please take it," she said holding her breath. If he didn't take it back, it would mean that he still loved her. Oh, she hoped and prayed he would refuse the necklace.

Sakura felt Itachi's hand brush hers as he tool the necklace from her. _Dear Kami,, _she prayed silently, _don't let me cry in front of him. Don't let him know how badly I am hurting, _she cried silently.

"I am tired, Itachi. Will you take me to Konan now?" She was glad her voice hadn't given away her feelings.

Itachi stared at the necklace. _Sakura doesn't want anything to remind her of me,_ he thought. Taking her hand, he led her out of his room.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end for him. How empty his days would be when he could no longer see Sakura's face or hear the sound of her voice. He would be dead on the inside. Never again would he allow a woman to touch is heart as deeply as Sakura had. He would never feel love again.

Sakura was going to a world he could never return to. When she was gone, she would leave his world devoid of sunlight as her blindness shut out the light from her eyes.

Glancing down at her black clad from, Itachi tried to remember a time when he had ever seen her completely happy. There had always been a shadow hanging over her, some urgency about her, as though she had something to do.

Itachi had reached his friend's room and when Konan came forward, he handed Sakura over to her and left without a word.

"Come, my imouto," Konan said, leading Sakura to the warm fire and helping her sit down. "There are many things that I want to say to you."

Sakura waited silently for Konan to continue.

"As you know, Sakura, there was a time when none of us accepted you. I thought you weren't what you seemed, but I learned you were not false. I have come to love you as a sister, my imouto; I grieved with you when you lost you sight. I grieve now because you are going away. Will you not stay with us?"

Sakura reached out her hand and Konan put placed hers in it. Raising the older girls had to her cheek, Sakura spoke. "I have come to love you also, Ane. My heart is heavy for leaving, but I know it is best."

"Itachi needs you, Sakura. I see it every day. If you loved him, you would not go away."

"I am not going away of my own free will. Itachi is taking me. I told you that."

"And I told you, he thinks it is what you want."

"No, you are wrong. I think that for a time Itachi loved me, but he no longer feels that way. I don't think he wants a wife that is sightless. I don't think he will ever forgive me for running away, either."

Konan sighed. "It is not my place to interfere. I only want you to know that when you leave, you will leave behind many who will not soon forget you."

I will never forget you either, Ane, nor will I forget Deidara."

16161616

It was a dark night when Deidara made his way to Konan's room to claim Tenten as his wife. He paused at the door, asking if he could enter. Tenten waited anxiously, not knowing what to expect when Konan let him enter.

His eye was sparkling as he reached for Tenten's hand and she looked shyly up at him. Her heart was drumming as he led her out of the room and to the one he had acquired for them.

This was their wedding night. Tenten wore a white dress that Konan had gotten for her. It had flared sleeves and came to her ankles. Her rich, brown-colored hair hung loosely about her shoulders.

Tenten could hear voices from other rooms at they passed. _This is where I belong, _she thought. She had found her happiness at last.

When they reached their room, Deidara led Tenten inside and pulled her into his arms. Her lips invited his kiss, and she sighed when his lips covered hers. When he led her to their bed, she went willingly. Her only regret was that Deidara wasn't the first man to be with her. As his hands roamed lovingly over her body, Tenten forgot the cruelty with which Yukeitaka had treated her. She surrendered herself totally to her husband.

16161616

That night Sakura fought against falling asleep. This would be the last night she would spend with the Akatsuki she had come to love. Their life was a hard one compared to hers, but they enjoyed a piece of mind and freedom that no one from a ninja village could understand

Sakura lay beside Konan, not wanting to be alone, claiming to be afraid of the darkness. She knew she was not asleep, because she tossed restlessly.

"Can you not sleep, Ane?" Sakura asked.

"I do not want to sleep. I will never see you again," Konan whispered sadly, slipping her hand into Sakura's.

"I will miss you too."

Konan remained silent, but Sakura could tell by the tenseness in the girl's shoulders that she was not done. She spoke after a few moments of pondering.

"Are you actually leaving because you blame Itachi for your blindness?"

"No, I do not blame anyone for the fact that I cannot see."

Konan threw her arms around Sakura and hugged her tightly. "I will never have another friend when you are gone," she cried.

Sakura pushed the tumbled hair out of Konan's face. "One day Itachi will marry, and you will…" Sakura's voice became choked and she tried not to cry as she continued, "you…will learn to care for her."

"You're wrong, Itachi will never love again."

"No, you are wrong, Ane. Itachi…is a very loving man. He will…he will." Sakura couldn't finish. Hot tears scalded her eyes. _Dear Kami, _she prayed silently, _give me the strength to walk away without looking back. Help me have the courage not to beg him to allow me to stay. _

16161616

The nest morning Konan silently helped Sakura dress. Her personal belongings, though few, were safely in her pack. Once more Sakura was dressed in her old mission uniform.

When she walked out of the room, there were many people waiting to say good-bye to her. First, Hakushi stepped forward and embraced her.

"Even I have become attached to this place, only I refuse to leave. Take my heart and flee, Sakura. You care not that you break an old woman's heart."

Sakura kissed the wrinkled face that was wet with tears. "Not so. I will always remember you gave me my life back."

Sakura gave Deidara a big hug next and kissed his cheek softly. Tenten was crying so hard that after she hugged Sakura, she ran to her room and threw herself down on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Deidara knelt down beside her, giving her comfort. Sakura had said her good-bye to Konan before she left the room. She was glad for the blindfold, because it her tears from everyone. She held her head up proudly as Neji took her hand and led her out of the hideout. _No one will know, _she thought, _that my heart is breaking into a thousand pieces._

Itachi did not speak to her as Neji swept her onto his back. When they moved forward, Sakura could tell they were joined by many ninja. Evidently Itachi was taking a small army with him.

When they began to cross the river, Sakura could hear the sounds of the hideout fading into the distance. She felt as if she were leaving her true home behind and moving into the unknown.

Sakura had changed. She no longer wanted to be Sakura Haruno. She only wanted to be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha!

**Im sorry it was short. Don't worry, I hate sad endings, lol. I hope you liked it. R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so glad you all like my story enough to review! I thank you all. I had several people tell me I made them cry. Don't cry. While I admit, it means my writing is good enough to make you cry, I don't want anyone sad. I HATE SAD ENDINGS, feel the need to repeat, lol. {p.s. I'm a huge Itachi/Sakura fan too!;)}**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 17:

At any other time, Sakura would have enjoyed getting out of the hideout for a while. Neji's grip was tied on her, ever watchful in case she should slip off of him. They had been moving all day and she had been strangely quiet. Itachi ran just ahead, and Neji would see him glance back at Sakura every so often to make sure she was alright.

Neji found himself torn between two loyalties. He wanted to go home to his village, but at the same time, he still wanted to get stronger. He still felt as though he needed to avenge his father and change the Huuga clan, and he knew he could get the power he needed here.

The snow was falling heavily when they stopped that evening to make camp. A tent was quickly erected to accommodate Sakura. Later the others would raise their own tents, but Itachi had ordered that Sakura be out of the biting cold as soon as possible.

Neji led her into the tent, and Sakura felt around until she found the sleeping bag. Easing herself down, she could feel the tiredness taking over her body.

"Did Itachi tell you where he was taking us, Neji?" Sakura inquired. "All I know is that he is taking us to a village."

He sat down beside her, noticing how pale and tired she appeared. "Yes, he is taking us to the Village of Goudou, which is about a week's journey from here. It's not a big village. Itachi told me it is more of a stop for ninjas to rest."

"A week," she whispered. She would only have seven days to be with Itachi. She had the strongest urge to go to him now and beg him to take her in his arms. _How will I ever be able to go on without him?_

In her world of darkness, Sakura cried out for the only ray of light in her torment. She would be able to bear her darkened existence, if only she had Itachi to share it with her.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, Sakura. You just lie down and rest until I get back," Neji said, standing up and leaving quietly.

When he was outside he saw Itachi and walked over to him. "I think Sakura is very tired. She doesn't seem quite herself."

"Do you think she is ill?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's as if she is just bone tired and doesn't want to go on. I've never seen her like this before."

"I will talk to her," Itachi said, walking toward the tent.

Sakura knew Itachi had entered the tent, even though she hadn't heard him. Turning her head in his direction she waited for him to speak.

"Neji had told me that you are not feeling well, Sakura," he said, dropping down beside her.

She sat up and folded her legs behind her. "I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

"If you think the trip will be too hard on you at this time, I will take you back to the hideout until you are more rested."

If she told him yes, perhaps she would get to be with him a few weeks longer. _No, _she thought, _it will be better to get this painful ordeal over as soon as possible. _It would be just as hard to leave him later on.

She could not see the hopefulness in his dark eyes when she answered him. "No, I want to go on. You probably have many things to do without chasing after the whims of a woman." She was not aware of the bitterness that had crept into her voice.

Itachi stood up and quietly walked away. He had felt like taking her into his arms and making her want him. He knew that in the past he had easily awakened the desire in her. But Sakura was different now. Too many things had gone wrong between them. He had once thought their love could overcome anything, but it had not.

16161616

Itachi gazed across the prairie to the Village of Goudou in the distance. It was situated on the bank of a large river. Just behind the village was a chain of small mountains that were now snow-covered. Across the wide rives was a heavily wooded area.

One of Itachi's ninja had come up beside him, awaiting orders. Itachi glanced at Sakura thinking how strange se looked in her pink vest and short white skirt. "I will take Sakura and Neji alone. I do not want any of you to show yourselves unless there is trouble."

Itachi motioned to Neji, and the man moved forward without a ward. As they descended on the flat prairie, Itachi's senses became alert.

When they neared the village the gates were unguarded, so Itachi boldly entered. Since it was not a ninja village, he was slightly surprised to see several people eying him suspiciously.

Sakura heard voices speaking, and knew they had entered the village. _Is Itachi still with us?_ She wondered. Since she couldn't hear him, she feared he had left without saying goodbye.

"Itachi," She cried reaching her hand out. "Where are you?"

Itachi heard the unbridled panic in her voice, and knew it was because of her unfamiliar surroundings. "I am here, Sakura," He said, reaching to help her off of Neji.

Naruto Uzumaki descended the steps from the wooden walk that ran the length of the village wall, two steps at a time. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Sakura and Neji Huuga. Running across the entrance, he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and spun her around. "Sakura…I" He saw the blindfold on her eyes and lapsed into silence.

"Is that you, Naruto?" she asked joyfully, hardly believing he was still alive.

Itachi's eyes blazed when he recognized the man. He did not like the familiar way the young fox boy touched her. He wanted to slam him against the ground and show his kunai into his heart.

Itachi saw Jiraiya limp forward, and that didn't help his mood any.

"Yes, it's me, Sakura. This is such a great coincidence! Jiraiya came back to the village we were staying and said you were alive. I volunteered to come and try to res…" His eyes moved to Itachi's and he saw the murderous glare that chilled him to the bone. "I was going to…rescue you." He said hesitantly, pulling his eyes away from the Akatsuki.

"Sakura, you sure are a sight for sore eyes," Jiraiya said, coming forward and clasping her hand. "And if it isn't Neji, too."

Itachi stepped back a pace. He could see several ninja closing in on him, their hands posed to strike. Neji saw this to, and moved to stand beside him.

"Call of the men, Jiraiya," Neji said softly. "Itachi is our friend. If you lay one hand on him…"

"Naruto," Sakura intervened. "Itachi saved my life. Let him go free." She felt confusion, not being able to see what was going on around her.

Naruto looked at the man. Jiraiya had informed him that Itachi had forcibly taken Sakura back to the hideout after the old man had recued her.

"Stand easy men. Let him pass." Jiraiya ordered.

Itachi looked at Sakura one last time. He turned slowly away, his black cloak swaying with him as he moved for the gate.

Sakura held out her hand in a beseeching manner. "Itachi, do not leave me!" she cried out desperately. But Itachi didn't heat her plea; he had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Neji knelt behind her and pulled her to him softly. "He's gone, Sakura," he said.

Sakura shook her head, crying softly. "He didn't even say good-bye, Neji. He left without a word."

Sakura was in total confusion. Itachi had left her. She felt such pain and emptiness in her heart. _How could he have left me?_ He had run away as if he couldn't wait to get away from her.

Naruto looked at Sakura. He had been so depressed when he had thought she had been killed. When Jiraiya had told him she was alive, he knew he wouldn't rest until he had saved her, or had died trying.

"Take my arm, Sakura. I think you need to rest now," Naruto said. "You can answer our questions after you are refreshed."

16161616

Itachi stared at the village below. Sakura was back where she belonged. He had hated the way the jinchuuriki had touched her, but she was no longer his. Let her return to her meaningless Leaf Village.

Itachi turned on his heal and headed westward. The snow had begun to fall again and he felt the chill of the cold wind. His dark eyes stared straight ahead and his hands gripped each branch tightly. He felt as if his heart had turned to ice.

…

**The end…NOT REALLY!!! Haha, so what so you think will happen next? Sorry it was so short! I guess you'll just have to keep reading! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Im sorry I frustrate you! At least you know I hate sad endings right? I mean, I could be really mean and tell you nothing! bwahaha, then you'd have to guess!!! Lmao! I lus u guys!**

Chapter 18:

The common room was a huge structure with rough log walls and ceilings. There were several wooden benches, and a crude table.

Sakura and Neji sat before a big roaring fire while Naruto and several other men sat around the table asking them questions. They wanted to know if there were any other captives in the Akatsuki hideout. They also wanted to know if Sakura and Neji could give them any respective details about their plans.

Sakura was strangely quiet, leaving Neji to answer most of the questions that were put to them. In truth, she paid very little attentions to the proceedings. Her mind was on the tall Uchiha who had taken her to the gates of paradise only to cast her adrift. Sakura placed no blame on Itachi. She was the one who had left him first. Of course if he had truly loved her, wouldn't he have forgiven her and taken her back as his wife?

Neji nudged Sakura and she was brought back to the present. "What?,..Im sorry, I didn't…did you ask me something?" she asked in confusion.

"Naruto said he has something important to tell you, Sakura." Neji said, leaning to her and lowering his voice.

Sakura heard the pattern of Naruto's footsteps and knew he was standing next to her.

"I have sent the others out, Sakura, with the exception of Jiraiya. He is the one that has something to tell you."

Jiraiya knelt down beside Sakura, dreading what he had to relate to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "I…I don't know any other way to tell you this, Sakura. Lady Tsunade sent me a message yesterday that your parents went on a particularly dangerous mission. They're dead, Sakura."

The room became strangely silent. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Neji out his hand on Sakura's and she leaned into him. She could feel her shoulders shaking and tears choked off her breathing.

Neji stood up and took Sakura by the hand. "If you will excuse us," he said, pulling her to her feet. "I believe Sakura needs to be alone."

"Sakura, is there anything I can do?" Naruto asked, feeling sorrow well up inside of him as well.

"No, thank you, Naruto. I think I'll be fine with Neji. I've come to relate to him over our time in the Akatsuki." In reality, she just needed someone that she could relate to the Akatsuki, to give her the sense of security she had lost upon leaving them.

"When you feel up to it, Sakura, we will talk about where we go next."

"Yes…later, Naruto," she said, before Neji led her from the room.

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto. "I have to admit, I admire her composure."

"Yeah," Naruto said, turning to Jiraiya. "You said Sakura had been mistreated by Itachi?"

"I said maybe he had taken her as his…'woman'. I don't know that for sure. I can't think why he set her free after he fought so hard to get her back when she ran away. There's something fishy going on here," the old pervert said. "That just doesn't sit well with what I know about him."

"I would like to have a medic look at her eyes as soon as possible. I think we should talk her in to going over to the Village of Leaven. They have an excellent medical program over there." Naruto said.

"Yes," Jiraiya said, walking toward the door. "That would be best, but it is up to Sakura to decide where she wants to go."

16161616

Sakura and Neji sat in the middle of the bed, talking quietly. Sakura had already cried out her grief for her parents. Once again she had been called to withstand heartache. Anyone with less guts would have given up long ago. Sakura seemed to have an inner strength that carried her through one disaster after another. It was now time to put that grief aside and plan for the future.

16161616

The two week journey to the Village of Leaven had passed in comfort for Sakura. Naruto had managed to get her a wagon to ride in. She was not only able to stay snug and warm, but was also able to rest through her ordeal.

Naruto went out of his way to make sure Sakura wanted for nothing. She was beginning to think he had grown into one of the nicest men she had ever met.

Sakura had very little hope that she would ever regain her sight. She had become resigned to her world of darkness.

In some ways it seemed as though Neji had taken over the role as Sakura's caretaker. He was never very far from Sakura in case of she needed him.

It seemed that Sakura had many who were interested in her well-being. Jiraiya had attached himself to her and Neji, and now there was even the ever faithful Kakashi, who had joined them a few days after her arrival.

The Village of Leaven was in view when Naruto halted the wagon. "Sakura, the terrain around the village isn't fit for a wagon. I'll…" he gave Neji a quick look. "I'll carry up there, if you like."

Sakura offered him her hand. "Of course, thank you, Naruto."

Naruto pulled her smoothly up and onto his back. He shifted her until she was in what seemed to him as a comfortable position. He glanced back at Neji, but the older boy had turned his back to them.

Being in such close contact with a man brought back memories of Itachi to haunt Sakura.

Naruto looked back at the beautiful face and felt an ache deep inside. Would her beautiful eyes ever see the light of day again? He wanted to hold her and protect her from anyone who would cause her harm.

16161616

Karin was standing outside a weapons store, talking to one of the men from the village, when she saw several ninja come up. She searched the faces of the men and women, looking for anyone that night have a bounty on their head. Perhaps if she could bring Sasuke Uchiha one, he would finally give her the time of day. They had decided to stay near this village for the winter. She flirted with all the men hoping to make him jealous. So far he had kept his distance from her. He would forget that pink-haired bimbo he pined for, and come to her before they left this village!

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a shock of blond hair. Ah, so the jinchuuriki host was here. This could be fun, or it could be a disaster. Her eyes blazed at the woman he carried on his back. Dear Kami, there must be a mistake, that can't be Sakura Haruno. They had been told she was dead!

Once more, jealousy burned in Konan's heart. The woman she despised most in the world had returned to stand between her and Sasuke. Karin ground her teeth together at the gentle way Uzumaki took her off his back. It didn't help when the man beside her stared in open admiration at Sakura.

"Who is that angel?" he asked. "It's hard to tell from this distance, but I would venture to guess she is the most beautiful girl I've seen in a long time."

Karin gave him a malicious glare. "Do you think she is prettier than me?"

The man's face became flushed. "Present company notwithstanding." He said hurriedly.

_That bitch!_ Konan thought, ignoring the man. _I'll teach that whore to come here. Not only am I gonna keep Sasuke, I'm going to snatch that jinchuuriki out from under her nose. Then, when I'm done with him, I'll just take his demon and leave _her _to grieve him!_

16161616

Sakura and Neji were given a small room in a man named Jackson-son's home. His wife, Jackson Kate was a kind motherly woman. She felt pity for Neji and Sakura's ordeal and had taken them into her heart.

Kate walked into her husbands work quarters and set a tray containing his dinner down for him. "Why must you keep these late hours, dear? It appears you could use the daylight hours to do the paperwork."

He smiled warmly at his wife of forty years. "Kate, you have been with me long enough to know that things don't go by the clock when you're in charge."

"I know, but you're not as young as you use to be, Darling. I worry about you."

He caught her hand. "I may be getting older, but you are just getting prettier, Kate." Kate's hair was completely white and she wore it pulled away from her face in a bun. Her grey eyes held a twinkle as she jerked her hand away.

"That's not true and you know it. I look exactly like what I am, an old woman."

Her husband laughed. "Not so, Kate, it's you that keeps me young. How are our two young guests?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, Darling, my heart just goes out to them. They have suffered so much, and I took a liking to them right away. Sakura seems like such a lady with her soft-spoken ways, and she is so pretty. It's a crying shame that one so young lost her sight."

"What about the boy?"

"He is the perfect gentleman. He takes good care of his friend. It melts my heart."

"Everything melts your heart, Kate."

"I don't have time to stand here talking to you. I need to get back to our guests. It's going to be such fun having young people around the place.

**I know, I was **_**really **_**short! I'm going to hurry. I know, you've probably figured it out that Sasuke and Karin are the antagonists now. Don't Hate Me! I actually like Sasuke. And Karin, ok not so much on her. I just had to have a villain, and they fit the role. I'm sorry to all Sasuke fans! I don't have a terrible vendetta against him! Just pretend it's not him!**

**Anyway, R&R! thnx for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't worry, Itachi will come back! I think he will make an appearance in this chapter, but he WILL be in the next one!!! This is still an Itachi/Sakura story!!!**

Chapter 19:

The atmosphere in Kate's kitchen was festive. Sakura sat at the table helping Kate make candies and sweets. Kate smeared butter on Sakura's hands and handed her some taffy that she had just poured from a pan. "Be careful, Sakura. It's hot," she warned her.

Sakura nimbly shifted the candy from one hand to the other. "This is so much fun. I wasn't allowed in the kitchen much back at home." Sakura said, smiling.

Kate clucked her tongue. "You should have at least been taught how to cook well. All young women should know."

"Kate, although I can't see, I can imagine what your kitchen looks like," Sakura said, pulling at the taffy now that it had cooled.

Kate had been stirring the batter of a cake and she paused. "Tell me how you picture this room. I'd be interested to know."

"Well, I think the floors are polished wood, because they are slick after you just mopped them."

"What color wood?" Neji asked, from his place at the other side of the table.

"Dark. Let's see…Kate, you have a sunshiny personality so I would associate you with bright, cheerful colors. The curtains at the window are yellow. The tablecloth is white and trimmed in yellow. Am I right so far?"

"Not to bad," Kate said, pouring the cake batter into a pan and placing it in the oven. "The curtains are yellow and white checkered; the floor is dark wood, but you were wrong about the tablecloth. It's yellow with white trim."

"Sakura, how'd you figure all that out?" Neji asked in amazement.

"I don't know. It's like being blind had brightened all my other senses."

By now the taffy had hardened, and Neji cut them into small pieces for Sakura, while she placed them in a jar Kate had handed her.

"Why are we making all these deserts, Kate?" Sakura asked, popping a piece of taffy in her mouth.

"Didn't I tell you? The young men and a few young ladies are going on a sleigh ride. All the women are contributing to the food."

"That sounds like fun," Sakura said wistfully.

"Of course it will be," Kate said, looking down at Sakura's bandaged eyes. "You can tell me if you had a good time after you return."

"What...I can't go, how could I?"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Sakura. Naruto came by late yesterday morning to ask if you would go with him. I accepted for you."

"I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kate winked at Neji. "Because, I didn't want to give you time to think about it, so you could come up with some good excuse to say no."

Sakura stood up. "Shouldn't I be getting dressed?"  
Kate could hear the enthusiasm in Sakura's voice. She thought the sleigh ride would do her good, and Naruto was a nice young man.

"Come along, dear," Kate said, taking Sakura's arm. "I'll help you select what you should wear."

16161616

Sakura could hear the twinkling of the bells as the sleigh glided over the snow packed roads. Sakura, Naruto, and another couple were riding in the lead sleigh, while three other couples occupied a second one.

Naruto stared at Sakura and felt a warmth spread throughout his body. He knew his feelings for were getting deeper. Since the first day he had seen her, he had been overwhelmed by her beauty.

She was so fragile and delicate looking and yet she could endure more than any other girl he had known. He wished it were within his power to wipe out all the hurt she had been through.

Seeing a soft white snowflake land on Sakura's lips, he reached out and touched it.

She smiled. "Has it started to snow again, Naruto?"

"Yes, but not hard. Just a few scattered flakes here and there."

"Tell me what the countryside looks like."

He gazed across the flat desolate prairie that had no trees or shrubs. "Picture a world of whiteness as far as the eye can see. Add to that a gray overcast day and you have summed it all up."

"You have no romance in your soul, Naruto." Sakura said, laughingly.

His eyes rested on her lips and when he realized there counterparts were watching him, he looked away quickly.

Sakura was totally unaware that the other three were watching her so closely. The group was silent until they turned off the road. They reached the designated place where they were to build a huge bonfire.

Naruto carefully helped Sakura out of the sleigh and led her over to a fallen log. Dusting the powdery snow off, he placed a blanket over the rough bark and helped Sakura sit down.

"You stay right here, Sakura, while I go help get the fire going. I will return shortly," he told her. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," she scoffed.

Sakura could hear the others talking and laughing, and she began to withdraw into herself. Even when she was with a crowd, she felt lonely. She didn't really belong here. Would she ever get over this lost feeling? _Where do I belong? _she asked herself. _**You know where you belong,'**_Inner Sakura answered her.

She wondered what Itachi was doing now. _Does he ever think of me? Has he forgotten me, and taken one of those whore around the hideout?_

"What are you thinking about now, Sakura?" Naruto asked, sitting down beside her.

Sakura had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him return. "I was just thinking about…my parents, Naruto." She decided to change the subject. "The fire feels nice."

"They are laying the food out now. It looks like we're having a feast," Naruto said grinning. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starved. That was one thing I missed in the Akatsuki hideout; a variety in my diet."

"Are you saying you had the same thing everyday?"

"Pretty much, but I did some experiments and made some excellent meals."

"You never did say how you lost your eyesight."

"It was because of snow-blindness. It's because of my light eyes. Being use to his black eyes, Itachi didn't realize I was being affect so much by the sunlight."

Naruto could tell she didn't want to talk about her experience with the Akatsuki. Even though he wanted to know more about her ordeal, especially with the Uchiha murderer, Itachi, he decided to change the subject.

"Jiraiya is a real character isn't he?" Naruto asked, laughing at his teacher. "It's almost like he has adopted you."

"I am very fond of him. I guess he's become the grandfather I never had." Sakura said, laughing with him.

It was hard to think of the perverted Jiraiya being close to the high-strung Sakura, but there they were. She seemed so much older now. Naruto could feel that there was sadness about her. He could attribute much of her unhappiness to the fact that she had lost both her father and mother so unexpectedly. He felt, however, it went deeper than that.

Soon the food was served and all the young people gathered around in a circle. Sakura was enjoying the stories they told and the songs they sang. She joined in and soon began to feel happiness for the first time in weeks. She raised her voice in song. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a difficult transition from Itachi's world back to hers. With friends like Naruto and Kate, perhaps she could find her way back. For Naruto's sake, she had to look to the future. For her own sake, she had to bury the past.

On the ride back to the village, the happy group continued to raise their voices in song. The snow was now falling heavily and everyone was in a festive mood. Sakura was glad Kate had insisted on her going on the sleigh ride; she had enjoyed herself.

When the sleigh pulled up in the Jackson's house, Naruto leaped down and swung Sakura to the ground.

"I had a great time, Naruto. Thank you for taking me."

He was tempted to raise her hand to his lips, but he knew the others were watching. "There are some interesting events in this village. I hope we can do this again," he said, throwing his hands behind his head.

She smiled but said nothing. He helped her up the steps and opened the door for her.

16161616

Sakura sat beside Kate on the sofa telling her all about the sleigh ride. Kate watched her as she talked, knowing she was not as happy as she pretended to be. When Sakura began to trust her more, Kate wanted to talk to her. She felt that Sakura was keeping something very disturbing to herself and Kate thought it might help if she could confide in someone. She feared Sakura had been badly mistreated by the Akatsuki, and she wanted to convince her to put that part of her life behind her.

Kate had never been one to pry, and she very rarely interfered in other people's affairs. She was a rare person, who really cared about others and wanted to help them.

Kate was beginning to love Sakura and Neji and wanted to see them happy. She knew the time would come when they would have to leave her. She just wanted them to be armed with strength when they did.

That night, Sakura went to bed early. In her darkened world, there was neither peace not serenity. Today, for a short space of time, she had allowed herself to forget about Itachi. As each day passed, would she think about him less and less?

16161616

Itachi had not gone back to the hideout after he had taken Sakura and Neji to the village. He sent his ninja home, but he ran away to be by himself. He couldn't bear to return to his room that he knew would be cold and empty without Sakura.

Konan had watched each day for her friend. She would walk to the river and gaze across, hoping for some sign of him. Every night she had trouble falling asleep, listening for the sound of his arrival. She knew what was going on in his mind; he was tortured with guilt, thinking he had caused Sakura's blindness. He loved the young girl who had touched all their hearts.

She remembered Itachi once telling her that he would never love another woman, and she knew that was the truth. Konan knew that when he finally did come home, she would have to speak with him. It was not like him to run from his problems, but that was what he was doing now. Her heart ached for what he was living through. There was nothing she could do to help ease his pain, but she could help him face some truths.

16161616

Konan's door was thrown open one evening, and Deidara stuck his head in. "He has returned, Konan!"

Konan entered Itachi's room, and found it to be cold and dark. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Itachi lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Sitting on the bed beside him, she saw the fatigue in his face.

Without opening his eyes, he spoke to her. "You haven't been worried have you, Konan?"

"Why should I be? Aren't you a grown man?"

HE opened his eyes and she gasped at the pain in his dark eyes. "Yes, Konan, I am a man," he whispered.

Konan knew she could not tell him she was hurting with him. She could not show that weakness. "I had your room kept clean and told them to light the fire each day thinking you would return. Today, I told them not to worry and you cam home."

They were both quiet for a long time and finally Itachi spoke. "I know that you have something to say to me, Konan. Why do you hesitate?"

"I don't know how to say what must be said."

He smiled slightly. "I have never known you to be at a loss for words."

"It's not my place to tell you what to do."

"That has never stopped you before now," he replied.

Konan turned and looked him straight in the face. "I think you need to quit pitying yourself."

"Is that what you think I've been doing?"

"Is it not?"

He sat up and removed his headband and tossed it aside. "You don't know what I've been feeling. No one does!"

"I know, I loved her, too. Will you lie on your bed and loose yourself in self pity, or would you act as the man you are?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, knowing he had not tended to his responsibilities, but had run away.

"I have never known you to run away from anything. Why are you starting to do so now?"

"What do you think I have run from?"

"One very small little girl who needs you now more that you need her."

"You don't think I should have taken Sakura back to her people?" Itachi asked in amazement.

"You abandoned your wife when she needed you most."

Itachi felt his anger spark to life. "You will defend her even though she was clearly the first to try to leave me?"

"Yes, I defend her because she acted with bravery. I think you thought to punish her for the very courage that first attracted you to her."

He was quiet for a long moment pondering his friend's words. "What exactly would you have me do?"

"I would have you go to Sakura and ask her if she loves you and if she wants to come home with you. Did you ever even ask her once if she wanted to be sent away from you?"

Itachi stood up abruptly. "Do you think me a fool? Did she not leave me? Was I not the cause of her blindness? Sakura will never forgive me for what I did to her."

Konan stood. "If you were still the man you once were, you would go to Sakura. I never knew you were such a coward." Without a backward glance, she left the room.

Itachi was silently staring into space. Could Konan be right? _Had_ he acted like a coward when he sent Sakura away? _No, I did what was best for her._ It would have been easier to end his own life than give Sakura her freedom. He had loved her enough to let her go.

Konan was blinded by tears. She had hurt Itachi, but it had been necessary. He had to see how much Sakura loved him, before he lost her forever!

**Itachi and Sakura will soon meet again!!! I just wanted to tell you, that unless it is one-sided on the other person's half, Sakura and Itachi will not be with ANYONE but each other. I'm afraid I made it seem they were getting close to others, but that is NOT going to happen in my story!**

**Anyway, thanx for sticking with me this far! I love you all!!! R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally, an update! Sorry it took so long! When I get discouraged with myself, I go and read your reviews and I feel drawn to write! You all keep me going! Thank you all so so so very much!!!**

Chapter 20:

Neji and Sakura had been living with the Jacksons for three weeks. Kate was very protective of her young charges and would not allow any curious visitors to pester them. She had already turned away several curiosity seekers by telling them that Sakura had only recently learned of her parents deaths.

Sakura felt as if the walls were closing in on her. _What I need is a breath of fresh air,_ she thought.

She was alone since Neji had gone out with Jiraiya, and the Jacksons were attending one of the many functions in which they were expected to participate.

Sakura felt around until she found her parka which was draped across a chair at the foot of her bed. Placing it about her shoulders, she made her way into the sitting room. Holding her hands out in front of her Sakura felt along the wall until she came to the door.

She stepped out into the cold night air and shivering, pulling her cape tightly about her. The wind was biting and stung her cheeks.

How she hated the world of darkness she was forced to live in! She resented the fact that she had to be dependant on others for help. Turning her face upward, she allowed the snowflakes to fall her face. How sweet it would be to watch a snowflake drift softly earthward!

16161616

Itachi clung to the darkened shadows. It had been too easy to enter the village under the guise of darkness. The gate had been left partially open while the sentry was looking the other way. Gaining access to the village was easy; finding Sakura would be more difficult. He knew if he was discovered the ninja stopping here would not deal kindly with him.

Itachi had gone to the village where he had left Sakura and Neji, only to find out from an old settler that they had been moved to another location. It hadn't taken long to discover they had been transferred to the village which had the best medical care in these parts.

16161616

Naruto was crossing the compound when he saw Sakura standing on the Jackson's front porch. He had wanted to see her for days but had been out on patrol and hadn't gotten back until late last night. Now was his opportunity to see her alone, walking toward her.

"Good evening, Sakura. It's bad weather to be out in, don't you think? Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?"

Sakura smiled when she recognized Naruto's voice. "I have never had any objections to cold weather, Naruto."

He walked up the steps and rested his hand on the porch railing, while gazing down into her lovely face.

"Have the Jacksons made you feel welcome in their home, Sakura?"

"Of course, they have. No one could be kinder than Kate and her husband."

Sakura suddenly had the strangest sensation that someone was watching her, and the feeling had nothing to do with Naruto. The feeling was so strong that she turned he head in the direction from which the feeling came. Someone was definitely staring at her!

"Are we alone, Naruto?" she questioned.

"Not entirely. There are two sentries pacing the borders. Other than that we are. Why do you ask, Sakura?"

Sakura pushed the hood of her cape back and shook her head. "No reason, it was just a feeling I had. It has passed now."

"Would you like to go for a stroll? I can guarantee you a firsthand guided tour, and this time you won't be able to accuse me of having no romance in my soul.

Sakura's laughter bubbled out. She stretched out her hand and Naruto took it. "I can't think of anything I would like better. I will expect you to describe everything you see in great detail. Are you game?"

Naruto placed her hand on his arm. "I will start with you. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your hair is?" he asked lightly.

Itachi could see Sakura and Naruto clearly from the light that came through the window. He wanted to tear her away from the fox. His anger caused him to act harshly and he stepped from the shadows just as an armed patrol ninja entered. He leaped back into the shadows until he passed. His appearance had given him time to control his rage.

Itachi watch as Sakura and the Jinchuuriki walked away talking quietly. He had discovered what he had come to find out. Sakura was not grieving for him as Konan had thought. She seemed happy with the demon. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. Unmindful of the danger he was facing, Itachi waited for a chance to find Sakura alone.

Naruto felt Sakura's hand and found it to be cold. "I think it would be wise if I took you back now, Sakura. It's too cold for you to be out at this time of night."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "It is rather cold, but I have always found the cold invigorating, haven't you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, it can be a nuisance most of the time."

They had reached the front porch of the Jacksons' home and Naruto helped Sakura up the steps. "I have found that if you replace old memories with new experiences, they will soon heal the wounds," Naruto said. He stared down into her face wondering how many wounds she had that needed healing.

"I suppose so. I will say good-night to you now, Naruto. Thank you for the walk."

Naruto watched Sakura disappear inside. He then walked away; glad he had had the chance to spend some time alone with her.

Sakura made her way cautiously across the room, feeling fortunate that she had no misfortune other that bumping into a chair. She thought haw pleasant Naruto had been to talk to. Fumbling with the door know, she finally reached her bedroom where she sat down on the bed.

Itachi stood in the darkened corner of the room watching Sakura. There was very little light in the room since the only source of light came from the open door leading from the sitting room. He heard her sigh and watched as she lay back and placed her hands over the bandages which covered her eyes.

Suddenly, she sat up listening. She felt a presence in the room. "Neji, is that you?" She waited, but there was no answer.  
"I must be seeing thing," She said aloud. "I mead, I must be hearing things," she corrected.

Sakura began to hear the silence which was almost deafening. She felt a prickle of uneasiness because she was alone and it was so quiet. She wished Neji would come home. Surely he and Jiraiya wouldn't be much longer, since it was past dinner. Lying back on the bed, she sighed. It was as if she could feel…Itachi's presence. She chided herself for her overactive imagination. Itachi wouldn't come to her. He no longer loved her, if indeed, he ever had.

Itachi stood silently as his hungry eyes moved over Sakura. It had been a mistake to come here. Would it not have been better if he had never seen Sakura with the Jinchuuriki? He watched as she relaxed and her hand fell off the side of the bed. He knew she had fallen asleep, but still he waited until he was sure she was in a deep sleep. He crossed the room and lifted the lid to her trunk. Removing the three-ringed necklace from around his neck, he placed it in the small wooden chest and then carefully closed the lid so it wouldn't awaken Sakura.

Moving to the bed, he stood over her for a moment. He couldn't resist the impulse to touch a soft pink lock that was nestled against her cheek. His heart filled with love as he gazed one last time upon the face that he knew haunt him until his death. She had been his wife for such a short time. Her laughter had filled his days, and her goodness had touched his heart. He moved to the window and opened it, slipping silently outside. He made no noise when he closed the window and slipped away from the village undetected.

Sakura was dreaming. She tossed and turned restlessly on her bed. Her dream was so vivid that she could feel the crisp autumn wind blowing against her face. She was reliving a time when she and Itachi had been so blissfully happy. The brilliant colored red and gold leaves were drifting down all about her and she turned her head when Itachi called out to her. Her heat was racing wildly when he took her hand and pulled her down beside him on a soft bed of leaves. She could feel his and brush against her cheek, and then he traced the outline of her lips with his finger. She closed her eyes as his hand then moved down her slender neck to brush across her breasts.

The dream was so real now, Sakura could feel Itachi's dark gaze and see the special smile that he had reserved for her alone. She smiled back at him when he lifted her gown over her head and tossed it aside.

"Surely not here," she protested. "Someone will see us."

His only answer was the shake of his head. Her body trembled when his dark eyes moved over her naked body with approval. Sakura rolled away from him and tried to reach her discarded gown, but he merely laughed and pulled her into his arms. For a moment she lay tensely, until his magnificent hands began to move in a circle across her smooth stomach. She closed her eyes allowing the sensual feelings to take over her being.

"Look at me, Sakura," Itachi said in a deep voice.

Opening her eyes she stared into dark eyes that were such a deep black that she couldn't find the pupil. The passion and fire she saw there made her draw in her breath.

Oh, yes, she remembered that say so well. He had gathered up several bright red leaves and had placed them across her breasts and along her thighs, while remarking in a teasing voice, that she would look beautiful in a dress made of autumn leaves.

Looking above her, Sakura had watched the brightly-colored leaves drift slowly to the ground.

Itachi had risen up and smiled at her. Sakura could feel tears on her face. She was aware that it was only a dream of remembrance, and that was all she would ever have of Itachi now. She could feel herself waking up and tried to hold on to the dream.

"No, no," she moaned. "I want to stay with you, Itachi."

"Say that you will always love me, Sakura," Itachi said, touching his lips to hers.

"I will always love you," she cried feeling his hands becoming more intimate. Each time he would remove one of the red leaves from her body, he would kiss the place where it had been.

When he laid his face against her stomach, Sakura laced her hands through his ebony hair. The dream was so life-like she could feel his lips brush her stomach and move higher to nibble at her breasts, first one then the other.

She felt her heart skip a beat when he brushed his body against hers. With gentle pressure he drew her beneath him and his legs opened to invite his touch. Sakura couldn't stand the torture any longer. She felt him move away from her and felt momentary confusion. That wasn't the way it had happened that day. He had made love lingeringly on that beautiful autumn day.

Looking into his face, she saw him scowl.

"Itachi, please," she cried, holding her arms out to him.

"What do you want from me, Sakura?" His eyes were cold and unloving.

"Love me, Itachi. Don't ever stop loving me," she whispered.

He frowned down at her. "Wasn't it you that stopped loving me, Sakura? Didn't you give me the necklace back that symbolized out love?" His voice was deep and accusing.

"I wanted to be with you, Itachi, but you sent me away."

He stood up and looked at her with bored indifference on his handsome face. "It doesn't matter, Sakura. Why would I want a woman who can't see? I don't have the time to take care of you. You are useless to me now."

Sakura held out her hand to him. She could feel her heart break again when he turned and walked away from her. Burying her face in her hands, she cried out her misery. The dream wasn't suppose to end like this. That say in the woods he had held her and whispered words of eternal love.

"Itachi, Itachi," she cried, knowing she could no longer hold onto the dream. She awoke and sat up in bed, feeling her tear-wet face. It wasn't the autumn when she and Itachi had been so happy together, but the middle of winter and she was alone many miles from the Akatsuki hideout, and the man she loved.

Sakura stumbled out of bed and moved to the window. Laying her head against the windowpane, she shivered. It seemed that she could still feel Itachi's presence so clearly. _Dear Kami in heaven,_ she thought, _am I going to feel tortured for my choice for the rest of my life? Will the memory of Itachi be all I have to keep me company in my darkened world?_

16161616

Kate was glad that she had convinced Sakura to go to the dance tonight. The head Medic had come by that morning and examined Sakura's eyes, and she had been downcast ever since. _Being with young people will cheer her up, _Kate thought.

Kate buttoned the back of Sakura's soft blue gown. "Sakura, you musn't be upset because the medic couldn't tell you if you will ever be able to see. Just remember that he said that it _could_ happen."

"I suppose I had hoped he could work a miracle, Kate."

"You must do exactly as he told you and keep the bandages in place for a while longer."

"Yes, I will, although I'm tired of wearing them."

"I know, dear, just be careful a little while longer."

Kate picked up a brush with an ivory handle and began to brush Sakura's lovely hair.

16161616

Naruto had picked Sakura up a short time later. When they reached the dance floor, the music began and soon Sakura was dancing, changing partners, and weaving in and out with very little trouble. Once, when she stumbled, Naruto caught her and she laughed up at him. For the moment Sakura forgot her miseries and had put her troubles aside.

Karin glared daggers at Sakura. She could see how all the men were watching her with admiration written on their faces. Was her life always going to be overshadowed by Sakura Haruno?

By the time Karin reached her, Sakura was surrounded by several young ninja and Karin had to move them aside to get to her. Naruto glanced up when he saw her. She felt herself smirk when she saw the recognition on his face. She had done an excellent job in getting to know him while he had been at the village. It wouldn't be long before she had him right where she wanted him.

"Oi, Sakura, I want you to meet a new fried of mine. Her name is Karin. She's gonna be staying at this village for the winter. I think you'll like her, Sakura, she's really great." Naruto said, turning Sakura to face the young woman, though Karin was the first to speak.

"Well, Sakura, it seems you are the center of attention. I heard you have lost your sight or is it just a ploy of yours to gain sympathy?"

Sakura gasped at Karin's hateful words, too stunned to even reply.

Naruto's temper flared and stepped between the two girls. "Hey now, Karin, that's a terrible thing to say."

Karin tossed her red hair and her eyes flared. "Poor Sakura! We can't upset Sakura! Sakura this! Sakura that! I am sick of hearing about her!" Karin said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Sakura was still feeling the sting of Karin's words. The fun had gone out of the evening for her. Moving forward, Sakura stumbled and several of the ninja's reached out to steady her.

"I think…I am tired. I think I want to go home."

Naruto took her arm. "Come on Sakura, don't let Karin get to you."

"It isn't Karin, Naruto, I just want to leave."

Naruto walked her back to the Jackson's, but when he offered to walk her in, she refused, just wanting to be alone. He watched her until she was inside, then he turned and walked toward his own room. He had no desire to return to the dance. Tonight he hoped he had taken the first step to getting into her heart. His mind was on her soft pink hair and velvety soft skin when he entered his room.

**TBC! I hope you all enjoyed the update. I have something big planned for the next few chapters, so keep reading! R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! I know it took me longer to get an update up, but I'm trying my hardest, I promise! I hope you enjoy the update! Thanx for the reviews!!!**

Chapter 21:

Sakura felt her way around in the darkness, fearing she would bump into one of the low tables where Kate's what-nots were displayed.

When she reached what she knew to be her bedroom, she heard a loud rapping on the front door. She dared not try to make her way back across the room, fearing she would break something.

"Please come in," she called out.

The door opened and a cold blast of air hit her in the face. "Who's there?" she asked.

"You know very well who it is, Sakura," Karin's voice spoke up.

"I have nothing to say to you, Karin. Let's just say you drew blood tonight and let it go at that."

"Oh, no, Sakura! I haven't even begun to draw blood yet. I want to know what makes you think you can come here and bat you eyelashes and every eligible man in village will fall at your feet?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Karin, my eyelashes are covered. I leave the batting of eyelashes to you."

"You think Naruto still likes you, but he is going to fall in love with me."

Sakura could tell that Karin was standing right beside her. "Karin, I have no intention of taking Naruto or anyone else from you, if that is what you're thinking. All I want is to be left alone."

Sakura could not see the glazed look in Karin's eyes. "You think you can take him from _me_? The only way you could do that is if you have already given him a taste of you! So just what went on between you on the journey to this village? Did you to have some fun in the bushes?"

Sakura had remained calm up until now, but Karin had just overstepped her bounds. Sakura's head jerked up and her cheeks flamed. "How _dare _you? I promise you, despite having Jiraiya as a teacher; Naruto is too much of a gentleman to fool around like that!"

"I'm not suggesting that Naruto is not a gentleman. I was leaning more toward the fact that you aren't a lady. I have heard that you were living freely with one of those Akatsuki monsters. Do you deny that?"

"The only monsters I know are still in their villages, Karin. You come closer to being a monster than any Akatsuki I know."

Karin's hand shot out and she struck Sakura hard across the face. The blow was so hard it caused Sakura to slam into the wall with such force that it knocked her to the floor. Her head struck against a wooden table and she cried out in pain. She was too dazed to hear the footsteps across from her.

Karin was not aware that Neji had entered the room until he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her forward with a strength that startled her.

"I wish you were a man, Karin! I would give you the beating you deserve," he said through clenched teeth. He had never wanted to strike a woman so badly. "If you eve touch Sakura again, I will not stop just because you are a girl."

Karin backed away at the anger she saw in Neji's eyes.

Kate bent down and helped Sakura to her feet. She and Neji had witnessed most of the scene between Sakura and Karin, and Kate was fighting mad.

"Neji, you take Sakura to the bedroom. Since I am a woman, I believe that gives me the right to deal with Karin."

Kate was a gentle woman who never raised her voice. She grabbed Karin's arm and pushed her across the room. "I will just show you the door and invite you to never darken my doorstep again."

Karin wanted to fight back, but she knew that with all the ninja here, revealing herself would only cause trouble for her and anger Sasuke. Sakura called me a monster," Karin said in her own defense.

"And so you are!"

Karin braced herself against the doorframe when Kate tried to push her through. "I don't see how you can have a whore staying under your roof. Especially an Akatsuki's whore!"

Kate's eyes sparkled with anger. "Leave my house at once!" she demanded, too angry to say anything more.

"What's going on here?" Jackson-sama demanded to know as he entered the room.

Karin cringed when she saw the head of the village. Gathering up her pride and forcing down the temptation to kill him where he stood, she dashed past him and darted down the steps. _Sakura has won again, _she thought bitterly. One day she would have the last say!

Kate looked at her husband. "Darling, you must go for the medic. Sakura may have been injured."

"I don't understand anything that was going on when I came up. Why were you ordering Karin out of our house?"

"I don't have time to talk to you—I have to see about Sakura. Just get the doctor!" Kate said, rushing into Sakura's bedroom.

When Kate entered the room, Sakura was lying on the bed and Neji was washing her face with a cloth. "My dear, are you hurt?" She asked, moving Neji aside and gathering Sakura into her arms.

"I'm not really hurt, Kate," Sakura said. "It's strange, but I just feel a little dizzy. You wouldn't think that someone blind could feel dizzy, would you?"

"Just lay back and rest. Jackson-son has gone for the medic."

"I don't think there was any need…"

"Nevertheless, the medic will examine you," Kate interrupted. "I will feel better when he tells me you have not been injured."

Kate turned to Neji. "You run on out and wait for the medic. I'm going to help Sakura get into her nightgown."

Sakura stood up slowly, and Kate helped her remove her clothes.

"I always had a bad feeling about that Karin, and now I know my suspicions were not false. Whatever set off the argument between the two of you?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think she's afraid I'm trying to take Naruto away from her."

"That's not likely. Naruto never really gives her the time of day. He has never been all that interested in her." Kate pulled the white nightgown over Sakura's head and helped her into bed.

"I believe Naruto cares for you, Sakura. You should have seen him when Jiraiya told him you were still alive. He lost little time is running out to rescue you."

"Of course he likes me. I have been on his squad for nearly seven years, but I assure you, that's all that is between us."

Kate would have debated the point. But she saw no reason to continue. If Naruto liked Sakura, he should be the one to tell her so. Kate fluffed up Sakura's pillow and noticed that her face seemed overly pale. Touching Sakura's forehead, Kate found it to be cool and was glad she had no fever. She was grateful when she heard the medic's voice in the other room.

Fujita-senpai, the medic, removed the bandages from Sakura's eyes, cautioning her to keep her eyes closed. Kate stood at the foot of the bed with a worried from on her face. Sakura still appeared pale and shaken.

"I can't see anything other that a knot on the side of your forehead, Haruno-son," the medic said. "How did you say you received your injury?"

"I didn't say," Sakura answered, not wanting the medic to know about the argument between her and Karin.

"I want to caution you against being left alone until you learn your way around," he said, going on the assumption that Sakura had fallen on her own. "I'm going to examine your eyes now, Haruno-san. You can open you eyes slowly. Kate, bring that lamp closer, will you?"

Sakura held her breath as she saw a flicker of light. It wasn't bright and she seemed to be viewing it through a dense fog.

"Fujita-senpai! Kate! I can see a light!" Sakura cried.

Fujita-senpai motioned for Kate to hand him the lamp, and he waved it in front of Sakura's face. "Can you see it now?" he asked.

"Yes, it seems a little brighter!" Sakura said excitedly.

Fujita-senpai moved the lamp slowly and he watched as Sakura turned her head to follow its brightness.

"Praise be to the Father!" Kate cried, "It's a miracle!"

"Don't celebrate too early, Kate," the medic cautioned her. "Tell me, Haruno-son, can you see anything other than the light?"

"No, nothing but the light."

"I'm not sure what this means, Haruno-san, but I'm going to rebind your eyes, and I want you to rest in bed tomorrow. I'll be by to check on you in the morning and then tomorrow night we will remove the bandages and see what happened. It could be that the blow to your head in some way returned some of your vision. I just don't know."

"Do you think she will regain all her sight?" Kate asked.

"It's too soon to tell. Let's just take this one day at a time," the medic cautioned.

"Senpai, don't tell anyone about this. I wouldn't want it to get back to my friends until we are sure one way or another. I wouldn't want them to get their hopes up, only to have the dashed."

"I think that would be a good idea to keep it between ourselves," the older man agreed. He patted Sakura's hand. "Don't you get your hopes up either. Just rest and we will see what develops in the next few days."

16161616

In spite of the doctors warning, Sakura did allow her hopes to rise. She had definitely seen light where before there had only been darkness. She pushed all the ugliness that had occurred between her and Karin out of her mind.

Without her wanting it to, her mind drifted back to Itachi. If she got her sight back, would she dare try to find him? _No, he has made it very plain that he doesn't want me anymore._

Soon Sakura fell asleep and the bright moonlight shone its light into the bedroom, kissing the darkness where Sakura dwelled. She sighed in her sleep, dreaming of the happy times she had spent as Itachi's wife.

**So, do you think she will get her sight back? I guess you'll just have to keep an eye out for the next chappie! We're almost to the end! Just a few more chapters to go, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! R&R!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I'm working on it. I know most of you thought the last few were boring. I'm just building up for the end lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22:

The next morning a light snow began to fall. Kate came bustling into Sakura's bedroom carrying a tray. She placed it across Sakura's lap and then fluffed up her pillows.

"Kate, I feel so bad because you have to wait on me. I am not the ideal guest, am I?"

Kate brushed a short lock of Sakura's hair from her face, and then handed her a fork. "Nonsense. I love having you and Neji here. A ninja stop off can become a lonely place when you don't have any family. You and Neji have become our family."

"You said that you had a daughter. Do you not get to see her often?" Sakura asked.

"No, Ayame lives in another land, and I haven't been to see her in three years. I just don't like to leave my husband alone."

Sakura took a bit of ham, which was seasoned with raisin sauce, and declared how delicious it was. "You are going to spoil me, Kate. I wish you would allow me to get up so I can help you with the housework."

"When the medic says you can get up then you can help me if you like, but until then, you will just have to be content with me waiting on you." Kate smiled at Sakura, whom she had come to love dearly in such a short time.

Sakura sighed, knowing Kate wouldn't give in. She intended to get up the next day with or without the medic's permission. She felt wonderful and didn't want to stay in bed, forcing Kate to wait on her.

Kate drew a chair alongside Sakura's bed. She had known that Sakura was troubled about more that her sight. She thought perhaps the young girl was dwelling on something that had happened to her while she had been with the Akatsuki. Kate was so kind-hearted she wanted to help, but it was not in her nature to meddle. This time, however, she thought if Sakura talked about what was bothering her it would help.

"Sakura, I'm not one to interfere, but would you like to talk about anything? I am a good listener and never repeat what is told to me in confidence."

Kate had a way of drawing people out, and Sakura thought it would be good to have a woman to talk to. "You may be shocked by some of the things I will tell you, Kate."

"No, Sakura. I already suspect that you were badly treated be the Akatsuki. But don't tell me anything you don't wish to."

"I wasn't badly treated. I know everyone believes that I was attacked, but that's not it."

"The Akatsuki left you untouched?" Kate asked, surprised considering their reputation when it came to handling women.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning so you will understand, Kate. I'm sure you have heard of the Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi?"

Kate was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, they say he slaughtered his entire family on a whim, and by himself to boot."

"No, he didn't, but I wont get into that."

Sakura began telling Kate about her and Itachi. She started from when her team was first attacked and he found her, and ended with when he left her at the fort. Sakura was not aware that Kate was crying as she listened to her speak of her love of the estranged Uchiha.

"You and many others will not understand my feelings for Itachi, Kate. But I love him and I always will."

"Sakura, I can see that you do, but perhaps things ended for the best. Do you think a young lady like you would be happy living in some hideout as a missing nin for the rest of her life?"

"Yes. I was extremely happy with Itachi. He was kind and gentle, and possibly the most intelligent man I have ever known. He is nothing like the stories you hear about him. I grew to love the people that were at the hideout with me as well. They are warm and loving, and live with a certain freedom that we from a Hidden Village could not comprehend. If Itachi would come for me right not, I would go with him without hesitation."

Sakura felt Kate's hand on hers and she squeezed it tightly.

"I feel like I am lost, Kate. I will never forget Itachi, and no one can make me feel ashamed of loving him. I will always feel that I am his wife, even if he no longer wishes for me to be."

Kate could feel the pain in Sakura's voice. The love she had described was beautiful, but she was glad for Sakura's sake that he had brought her back. Perhaps he knew Sakura needed to be with her village.

"It will take time, Sakura, but someday you will realize it was for the best."

"No, you don't understand, Kate. He brought me back because he no longer cared for me. I would have been happy to remain with him for the rest of my life."

Kate doubted that was the case. She had never heard of an Akatsuki returning his captives. "Perhaps there will always be a part of your heart that will belong to Itachi, Sakura. That doesn't mean that you won't find love again."

"I don't want to love anyone else."

"Then you won't until you let Itachi go in you mind. You are a lovely young girl; it would be a waste if you didn't allow yourself to feel love for a man again. I would hate to see you live such a lonely life."

"I doubt that anyone would want a woman who was blind. Itachi didn't."

"You are wrong, Sakura. I can already tell that Naruto likes you a great deal. If you were to give him the least bit of encouragement, you would know that for yourself."

"I don't want Naruto to be interested in me other than as a friend." Sakura put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, no, I forgot! Naruto and me were planning to go for a walk today."

Kate stood up and took the tray. "He came by this morning and I told him that the doctor ordered you to stay in bed. He seemed very concerned and asked me to tell you he hoped you were up and about very soon."

16161616

Naruto entered his room and removed his coat, then hung it over the chair. Someone moved out of the shadows, and he recognized Karin.

"What are you doing here, Karin-san?" he asked.

"I had to see you, Naruto. I know it is not very nice of me to enter your… quarters unannounced, but I must talk to you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You could have left word and I would have gotten in touch with you."

"I did that, but you ignored my request," she said with a bout on her mouth.

"All right, since you are here, what can I do for you?"

"It's just that I care for you so much and you always seem to ignore me," she said, moving closer to him.

"I am… uh… really busy Karin-san."

Karin frowned. "You had time to be with Sakura, but you didn't pay the slightest attention to me."

Naruto looked as Karin's face which was pretty enough. She was petite and had a nice form, but there was something about her that had repelled him right from the start. She somehow reminded him of a leech who would grab onto a man and never let him go. She was jealous and petty, and he found he hated it when she touched him.

"Karin-san, I can't believe you even have the nerve to come see me after the way you treated Sakura."

Karin's face became distorted and there was nothing pretty about her bulging eyes or her lips that curled into a snarl. "It's always Sakura! Well, let me tell you something about her that you may not know."

"I will listen to you speak in anyway about Sakura!" Naruto said, becoming angry.

"Oh, I think you will want to hear what I have to say. I overheard Jiraiya and Neji talking about Sakura and one of the Akatsuki. Do you know what they said?"

Naruto was of half a mind to shove Karin out the door, but he paused, undecided. He had been wondering what had happened to Sakura while she was a captive. The night they had returned when he had questioned Sakura and Neji, they had only answered his direct questions. Of course, he hadn't tried to pry after their ordeal.

Karin's eyes gleamed, seeing that she had caught Naruto's interest. "Jiraiya and Neji didn't know I was listening, and let me tell you, you won't think dear little Sakura is so pure anymore."

"What are you implying?" Naruto asked, hating the fact that he was listening to this girl.

"I overheard them saying that one of them had taken Sakura as his 'wife'. She allowed a dangerous missing nin take her, and now she won't even touch you."

Naruto's hands tightened into a fist. "If what you say is true, I doubt that Sakura gave her consent."

"That's where you're wrong. I heard Neji saying that she loved this criminal. I believe he said the name was… Uchiha Itachi," Karin said with a satisfied smile on her lips. "I believe you know him. Isn't he the one that caused you old teammate to abandon you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Now I know you aren't telling the truth. Sakura hates him as much as I do."

Karin gave her hair a flip. "Oh, don't take my word for it. Ask Neji or the old man. Ask Sakura herself."

"Get out of here, Karin-_san_," Naruto said in a strained voice.

Again she smiled and walked leisurely across the room. When she reached the door she paused and turned back. "Goodbye, Naruto."

Naruto nodded without looking at her. He had been sure that Sakura had been attacked by the Akatsuki, but she couldn't love one of them: Especially not Uchiha Itachi! He knew Karin for the trouble-maker she was. But suppose there was some truth for her accusations?

Karin pulled her parka over her head, feeling that, at last she had struck Sakura a blow that she would never recover from. She had so doubt that Naruto would find out she was speaking the truth. Sakura would be shunned by everyone.

Karin now knew that she would never have Naruto, but neither would Sakura. Naruto would never accept her after what she had done. He held to much hatred for the elder Uchiha.

16161616

Sakura was tense as Fujita-senpai removed the outer bandages from her eyes. The room was dark and as before, he cautioned her to keep her eyes closed.

All day Sakura had tried not to think about the medic's visit tonight. When he had come by this morning he had merely checked the bump on her forehead, telling her he would examine her eyes tonight.

She heard the medic in the outer room and waited tensely for him to enter her bedroom.

When Fujita-senpai had removed the bandages from Sakura's eyes, she thought she detected a far-off light but she couldn't be sure. Kate held the lamp waiting for the medic's signal to turn it up a notch.

"Do you see anything, Haruno-san?" the medic asked.

"I'm not sure."

He motioned for Kate to hand him the lamp. "Open you eyes slowly, Haruno-san," he cautioned.

When the medic mover the lamp in front of Sakura's face, it was as if and explosion of colors flashed before her eyes.

Sakura gasped and raised a trembling hand to her face. Slowly, the colors diminished and she saw Kate and Fujita-senpai clearly.

"Kate, I…I can see!" Sakura cried. "I can see!"

The medic smiled and Kate rushed forward to hug Sakura, while crying tears of joy.

"It would seem that you are completely recovered from your blindness, Haruno-san," she medic told her.

"How can I ever thank you, Fujita-senpai? It's so wonderful!"

"It's not me you should thank. You had the proper care when this first happened to you. The retina of your eye was damaged by the sun reflecting on the snow. The medic you told me about did the right thing when she had you wear the protective covering on your eyes so they would heal. I would be interested to know what kind of salve she put on your eyes."

"I don't know, Sir. All I can tell you is that is smelled awful."

"Be that as it may, it helped return your sight to you. I would like to exchange ideas with this woman."

Sakura laughed. "I don't think she would ever talk to you."

The medic got up from his seat. "You have no more use for me. I would caution you to take it easy when you go out in the bright sunlight for a few weeks. We don't want you damaging your eyes again."

16161616

The long days of winter seemed to stretch endlessly before Sakura. She was finding out of what it felt like to be living in limbo. There seemed to be no future to look forward to and the past was too painful to dwell on. One day followed another to mark the passing of time. One way for her to pass the time was to go out on walks when she was allowed out the gates of the village.

It was a moderately warm morning. The wind had died down and the sun was shining brightly through a break in the clouds. Sakura and Neji were walking outside the village with Jiraiya.

Sakura's eyes would often turn northward and she fervently wished she could point herself in that direction and run back to Itachi.

Jiraiya came up beside Sakura and sat for a moment. "It would appear that winter is passing. I saw some green grass down by the creek yesterday."

"Yes, it is not nearly as cold as it has been," Sakura agreed.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Sakura didn't have to ask whom he meant. "Yes, I hardly think about anything else."

"I suspect there are worse things in life that to live life wondering the way he does."

"You're going to have to be careful, Jiraiya, with Itachi out for your blood."

"I've been thinking about that. He didn't kill me then; I doubt he would now."

"Itachi left you, thinking you would never make it back to a village in time."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes, of course. I remember thinking how grateful I was at the time because he let you live. But he left you for dead."

"Now, that's not exactly true. He left me with blankets and food. He knew I would make it out all right, he just wasn't thinking to make it too easy on me. He kinda paid me back for helping you get away from him."

"How do you explain the fact that he threatened to kill you that night?"

"Oh, he'd have done it all right if you hadn't changed his mind. That man wasn't about to do me in when he saw that you were against it."

"I could never have killed him, Jiraiya. He never forgave me for pointing that kunai at him."

"He knew you weren't gonna hurt him. Hell, Sakura, I knew you wouldn't do it."

Sakura shook her head. "I wish I'd never left him in the first place. If I had known what I know now…"

Sakura's voice trailed off and Jiraiya studied her face. He saw regret and heartbreak in the depths of her eyes. "I suspect there have been many of us who have jumped over a cliff without thinking. You're mighty young to be living with a mistake. If you want to go back to Itachi, I'll take you."

Sakura smiled. "There is no going back, Jiraiya; there is only forward."

"Seems to me the good Lord made our legs for walking backwards as well as forwards. It's just mite be harder to reverse, that's all."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. She saw Neji coming toward them. The clouds were overhead, and it looked like there was about to be a downpour. The three of them ran swiftly back to the village in silent companionship.

16161616

Kate and her husband were attending one of the villagers wedding, leaving Sakura and Neji alone for the evening. Neji have been restless ever since they had returned from their ride that morning.

"What are you going to do, Sakura? It's time to leave now that spring is here and you can see," Neji said, sitting in a chair and looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know, Neji. I just don't seem to be able to decide on anything anymore."

"I think we should return to the Akatsuki. I was actually happy… living with them I mean."

"Don't you miss your life back at the village? What about the Huuga clan? And Hinata? Don't you miss her… there was talk that the two of you may have ended up married. After all, isn't it necessary for you to marry in your family to preserve the bloodline?"

"No, I do not miss my clan. One day I may return to take the head, but until then I would like to go learn from the Akatsuki."

Sakura shook her head, not knowing what to say to Neji. She wished more than anything that they could return to Itachi, but it just wasn't possible for her. She was relieved when there was a rap on the door and she didn't have to answer him. Standing up, she crossed the room and opened the door, and to her surprise, saw Naruto standing outside looking very uncomfortable.

"Good evening, Naruto. I didn't expect to see you tonight."

Naruto cleared his throat nervously. "I don't guess I could come in and talk to you, Sakura?"

"Yes, of course," she said, moving aside so he could enter.

Neji nodded his head at Naruto and the quickly asked to be excused. He didn't like Naruto coming to see Sakura. He could tell that Naruto was interested in Sakura and in his head, Sakura was still married to Itachi.

"I can't believe you have your sight back, Sakura. I can only imagine how wonderful it must be for you to be able to see after living in darkness for so long."

Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "Yes, it's wonderful." She sat down in a chair, wondering why Naruto had come to see her.

"Naruto noticed the way the way the black skirt she had taken to wearing brought out the color of Sakura's beautiful eyes. Now that he was here, he felt nervous and uncertain. He had rehearsed over and over what he was going to say to her tonight, but now the words seemed to stick in his throat.

"I heard about what happened between you and Karin-san, Sakura. It must have been terrible for you."

She lowered her lashes. "It's over now. I would rather forget about it."

"If it is any consolation for you, I understand many of the ladies shunned her for her conduct and they're ready to defend you."

"I find it really doesn't matter what Karin says about me."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Naruto looked uncomfortable for a moment. "There is something I would like to ask you and I hope you won't think I am prying."

"If I think you are, I will let you know," she said smiling.

Naruto leaned forward. "Sakura, is it true… is it true that you were married to…Uchiha Itachi?"

Sakura was taken off guard by hid question, and it took her a moment to recover. "I was… and still am, Itachi's wife."

"That answers my second question them. I was going to ask if you love him…"

Sakura raised her head proudly. "Oh, yes, I love him. Do you intend to condemn me for that?"

Naruto saw the defiance in her eyes. "No, Sakura, you completely misunderstood me. I have an entirely different reason for asking."

Sakura was ready to do battle if needed. "What could be your reason?"

"I… I feel more for you than just friendship, Sakura. You know I have for a long time. I came here tonight to ask you to be my wife," he blurted out.

Sakura looked astounded. She hadn't expected this turn of events. "Naruto, I don't know hoe to answer you. I don't know why you would make such an offer unless you pity me."

He stood up, then moved to her side and knelt down. "Pity…Sakura. The only one I pity is myself, because I am hopelessly in love with you. Haven't you guessed by now?"

Her face lost its color as she read the truth in his eyes. "Naruto, I love as a dear brother, but I could never marry you!"

"Why, Sakura?" He reached out and took her hand. "Tell me why?"

"In the first place, I'm already married," she reminded him.

"That marriage was dissolved when Itachi left you at the village. Give me another reason," he persisted.

"I love Itachi, Naruto. I have nothing to give you but my sisterly affection."

"I would marry you, knowing you don't love me, Sakura. Perhaps in time you would grow to love me." Naruto pulled her into his arms and was relieved when she didn't resist. Nor did she resist when he lowered his head to kiss her.

Sakura wanted to feel something for Naruto, because if he could stir her emotions, perhaps she could forget about Itachi. Naruto's lips covered Sakura's in a kiss that was tender and sweet. She willed herself to love him but the feeling didn't come.

Naruto raised his head and stared at her, but he read only sorrow in her eyes, and knew that she had been totally unmoved by his kiss. He also knew in that moment, that she would never belong to him.

"What will you do, Sakura?"

"I have not decided yet."

"If you ever change you mind…" His hand drifted to touch her soft pink hair.

"No, I'll never change my mind, Naruto, but please try to understand, I love Itachi."

He touched her face softly. "Itachi must be someone special if he has won the heart of someone like you."

"He is special, Naruto, and nothing like what you have hear. I can't begin to explain the truth behind him, but I wish you could know him the way I do."

He smiled slightly. "I doubt that he and I would ever be friends, Sakura." Naruto stood up and smiled down at her. "I saw you before he did. Pity I didn't press earlier."

Sakura stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the proposal. I think I needed to feel that a man still thought me attractive."

"Sakura, I don't know why Itachi brought you to the village, but you can bet it wasn't because he didn't love you." Naruto gave her a wink and walked to the door. "You are letting a prize catch away by not accepting my offer," he said lightly.

"I know that, Naruto. But my guess is you won't dwell too long on my refusal." She laughed. "There are too many lovely women who pay attention to you."

Naruto stepped out into the night air and pulled the collar of his shirt around his neck. He had an ache deep inside that would take time to heal. He knew he would not soon forget his love for Haruno Sakura, but he wasn't sure that girl even really existed anymore.

Sakura stood silently for a long time. Had she been a fool not to accept Naruto's proposal? No, it would not have been fair to either of them if she had consented to marry him. She loved Itachi, and Naruto deserved a woman who adored him.

She went into her bedroom and lifted the lid to her trunk thinking she would sort out her clothing. It was time to gather her belongings together. The day would soon come when she would have to leave t he village. Many of her garments had holes in them.

Seeing her jewelry box, Sakura picked it up and lifted the lid. Suddenly Sakura caught her breath. With trembling hands, she reached into the case and removed what to her was more precious that all the jewels in the world. It was Itachi's three-ringed necklace! The one he had given her to seal their marriage. No one but Itachi could have placed the necklace in the chest! Sakura remembered giving it back to him, and she knew that until a few weeks ago, the necklace had not been in her case! There was no way it could have gotten there unless Itachi himself had placed it there. _But how? And when?_

Itachi had been in this room! There was no other way the necklace could have gotten into her chest. She remembered what he had said to her the night he had given her the necklace. She remembered Itachi's exact words as if they had been etched on her heart.

"Each time you see this necklace, Sakura, it will speak to you of the love that burns in my heart."

Could this mean he still loved her? She held the necklace lovingly to her face. Was this proof that Itachi had never stopped loving her? Tears of happiness blinded her as she ran out of the room, searching for Neji.

Sakura for her friend sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some tea.

"Neji, go and find Jiraiya! Tell him that I want to see him right away!"

"What for?" Neji asked.

"I'll tell you when we're together. Hurry, Neji, we don't have any time to spare!"

Neji say the excitement in his friend's eyes and wondered if Naruto had anything to do with her happiness. Before he could ask, Sakura shoved him toward the back door. "Hurry, Neji, this is important!"

16161616

Jiraiya and Neji watched Sakura expectantly, wondering why she had called them together.

She faced them, smiling. "I have made and important decision and I want you to know about it. I have decided to return to Itachi!"

Both men looked at her with shocked faces, though Neji looked pleased. "Now that that's out, I wonder if we could leave tomorrow, Jiraiya?"

"Slow down there, little girl. I know you are anxious to get back to that man of yours, but you just don't go rushing into Akatsuki territory without thinking ahead."

"How much time?" Sakura inquired.

He grinned broadly. "Give me about two days."

16161616

That night, when Sakura went to bed, she was too excited to sleep. All she could think of was seeing Itachi again. There was very little doubt in her mind that he still loved her.

She had a way to test his love. She would allow Itachi to think she was blind until she could read his eyes and know if he still loved her. His eyes were so expressive. He would never be able to disguise what he was feeling from her. Two more days and she would be on her way back to her love!

**One more chapter up! Just 2 more to go! I thought of making this into 2, but I decided not to do that to you. I know there will be a sequel, and I hope it's as good as the first. I hoped you all liked it! R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm really sorry for the long wait you guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 23:

"Hold up there, Sakura. You and your enthusiasm are about to run off and leave me and Neji," Jiraiya said, running up beside Sakura.

She laughed and slowed her pace a fraction. "I can't seem to control myself I'm so happy. I want to go home, Jiraiya."

Sakura adjusted her pace so that she could run between Neji and Jiraiya. Sometimes she had to check herself so that Jiraiya and Neji could keep up with her.

It had been difficult for Sakura to convince Kate that she was doing the right thing by retuning to the Akatsuki hideout. It had been hard to say good-bye to her friends, knowing it would be many years before she would see them again.

Naruto had walked Sakura to the gate of the village and kissed her soundly on the cheek, telling her that he would see her again someday. Sakura had been glad Karin had not been around when she left.

As the days passed and the distance between her and Itachi narrowed, Sakura's heart grew lighter. Jiraiya had told her that by tomorrow afternoon they would reach the Akatsuki hideout.

Sakura looked around her, thinking she was now a part of this land. This was her home now.

It was a cloudless day and the warm sun reflected off the snow. Fujita-senpai had given Sakura some gauze and told her to wear it over her eyes, should the sun be too bright. She now wore a thin strip to protect her eyes from the bright glare. The gauze was not thick enough to hamper her vision, so she could easily see where she was going. She chose this over sunglasses, because when she saw Itachi, she did not want him to see that her eyes followed him. It would tip him off that she could see.

"Uh oh!" Jiraiya said, pulling a kunai out of his weapons pouch. "We've got us some company. Can't tell who they are from here, but I suspect they're Akatsuki."

"What should we do?" Neji asked. He had stopped over on a limb and held Sakura's hand in his, as though he had been leading her. He had agreed to carry her before they reached the village, to keep up her illusion.

"Just stay close to me and let me do the talking," Jiraiya said, stopping on a branch in front of the two.

Sakura saw the men as they came around a curve in the forest. They were moving swiftly and she knew it wouldn't be any time at all before the ninja had reached them.

When they were within fifty yards, Sakura recognized the dark red clouds on a black cloak. She began to doubt that she had done the right thing in coming back. Suppose Itachi didn't want to see her? What if she loved him so much she had deluded herself into thinking he loved her?

"Don't tell him I have regained my eyesight," she reminded her men.

When the ninja were close enough for Sakura to recognize them, she noticed that Itachi was in the lead, his sharingan activated. She felt a prickle of uneasiness when Itachi drew even with them, while the others fell back.

Itachi looked straight at Sakura for a moment and then his eyes moved to Neji. "Why have you returned, Huuga?" he asked in a commanding voice.

His eyes were swirling in a tunnel or black and red. They seemed to hypnotize anything they landed on, giving him an ominous appearance.

"I have decided to return, Itachi."

"You, old man, why have you returned?" Itachi asked with his hard eyes boring into Jiraiya.

Sakura noticed the proud carriage of his head as his eyes swept past her as if she wasn't even there. She wondered if he was purposely ignoring her.

"I am merely the guide, Itachi," Jiraiya answered.

At last, Itachi's eyes rested on Sakura. She could tell nothing he was feeling from his expression. He seemed to look at her with the eyes of a stranger. "Sakura, why have you come back? Did I not take you to the village?" His eyes were as cold as his voice.

Sakura wanted to blurt out that she had returned because she didn't want to live without him. But her pride came to her rescue. "My parents were both killed. Neji wanted to return to the Akatsuki. I miss Deidara and Konan. I hope you will allow me to see them."

His eyes narrowed and he was quiet for a moment. At last he spoke. "I will allow it." He turned and went back to his ninja.

Sakura's heart was pounding loudly. She had been afraid he was going to refuse her. What would she have done if he had said no? She climbed onto Neji's back and they joined Jiraiya.

As they joined the Akatsuki, Sakura could feel Itachi's coldness like a sharp pain in her heart. _Does he feel I'm intruding?_ Inner Sakura wondered. Perhaps it would be better if she were to visit with Konan and then leave.

Sakura had never been one to give up easily when she wanted something. Now she wanted something so precious and rare she would fight to the bitter end to obtain it. She wanted Itachi's love!

Itachi ran at the head of the fierce-looking ninja, and didn't once look back at Sakura. _Why did she return? _he wondered. _Did she come back to torture me? _The days since she had left had been nothing more that the passing of time to him. Each morning he had awakened, feeling as if a heavy weight was sitting on his heart. Itachi had thought he would never see Sakura again, and here she was. Why had she chosen to come back now? There was a never-ending world beyond the Akatsuki organization and he thought she had been swallowed up in that world.

For two days several of his ninjas had been tracking the movement of three unknown people. Yesterday they had sent word to Itachi that one of them was a woman, and they thought it was Sakura.

Itachi had lost no time in coming to intercept them. When he had seen Sakura he had been confused. Even though she couldn't see, he still hid his feelings behind a mask.

Could she have come back because she loved him? She had said that her parents were dead. Did that mean she wanted to stay with him? Did she return simply because she couldn't stand to go home? He had no answers to his questions, but he knew whatever her reason, he would never allow her to leave again. If he must keep her as an unwilling captive then he would do so.

The countryside was now very familiar to Sakura. She could see the winding river in the distance and felt as if she had come home as last. Her heart was flooded with thankfulness. She had traveled so far to find out where she really belonged.

Sakura could only see the back of Itachi's head, but she sent him a silent message of love. He was her husband, and as Konan once told her, a woman's place was with her husband. He looked so proud and distant as he turned his head to issue an order to one of his ninja.

Sakura smiled to herself. He had loved her once—she would make him love her again. They ran swiftly the rest of the day. Just before sundown, Itachi stopped to make camp.

Neji and Jiraiya pitched the tent while Sakura built the campfire. Itachi and his ninja were camped some twenty feet away. Every so often Sakura would glance in their direction to see if she could locate Itachi. He had been very cold and distant but Sakura still had reason to hope that she could win him back. He had not threatened to harm them in any way, nor was he treating them as his prisoners. Surely that was an encouraging sign… and did she not wear his necklace about her neck, hidden beneath her dress?

When Sakura reached for the light metal skillet, the bandage slipped from her eyes and she readjusted it. She wasn't yet ready for Itachi to know she had regained her sight. As she placed several slices of think meat in the skillet, Jiraiya came up to her.

"You best let me do that, Sakura, you're overplaying your hand."

"In what way?" she asked as he moved her aside.

He gave her a crooked grin. "You move about pretty good for somebody who's supposed to be blind."

"Do you think I'm taking unfair advantage of Itachi by not letting him know I can see, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya placed another piece of meat in the hot skillet and watched it sizzle for a moment. "I never was one to give advice on… matters of the… heart, if you catch my drift. I would imagine a female has a built in knowledge on how to trap a man."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Jiraiya, you make us females sound mercenary."

"I found that to be true, I mean look who I've had as a teammate all these years."

Sakura smiled, thinking how dear the old hermit had become to her. He seemed to have attached himself to her as her guardian angel, and she thought his role fit him perfectly.

After they had eaten, Neji walked over to Itachi's camp. Sakura and Jiraiya sat talking quietly beside the warm fire.

"What if Itachi doesn't want me back, Jiraiya?" Sakura asked wistfully. "I can't forget that he was the one who sent me away."

"You can't forget that he's the one that brought you back when you ran away."

"Maybe it was his pride that made him come after me."

"Well, I suspect you can ask him, yourself. He's coming," Jiraiya said, standing up abruptly. "I guess I'll just mosey down and check out the creek over there."

The expected moment had come, as Sakura knew it would sooner or later. Now was the time she must face Itachi. Suddenly, she felt nervous and undecided. Her whole future happiness rested on whether Itachi loved her. She must find out one way or the other.

Itachi towered above her. Sakura raided her head and stared up at his unreadable expression, noticing he had deactivated his sharingan.

"It's a very cold night," she said, not knowing what else to say.

He knelt down and placed more wood on the fire. "I do not feel the cold like you do."

Sakura watched the firelight dance across his handsome features as he turned to face her. Her heart stopped beating when she saw his dark eyes move lovingly across her face. She saw him reach out his hand to touch her hair and then drop it to his side. His eyes then traveled to her lips and he closed his eyes.

Dear God, he did lover her! Sakura could see it so clearly written on his face. She could tell he was hurting because the pain was reflected in his eyes.

"I would like to know why you have come back, Sakura?" Itachi asked softly.

She saw the anxious look on his face as he awaited her answer. She felt guilty for taking unfair advantage of him. He thought she was still blind. He didn't know she could read his face, which clearly defined his every thought.

"I came back because you and I left many things unsettled between us," she answered him.

Itachi sat down beside her and stared into the fire. "I thought we parted with a perfect understanding of one another."

"No. When you left me, you neglected to say good-bye."

She saw his head snap up and his eyes searched her face. "I thought there was no more to say between us at the time. You had given me back the necklace, saying we were no longer as one."

Sakura reached inside the neck of her dress and drew out the necklace she wore about her neck. "I found this. I don't know how it got into my belongings. Did you mean for me to have it?"

She watched as he closed his eyes and then gazed skyward. When he looked back to her, Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying out. There were tears shining in his beautiful ebony eyes. His throat was working convulsively and it took him a moment to be able to reply.

"The necklace belongs to you," he said at last.

"Itachi, why did you send me away?" she asked in a broken voice.

She saw his eyes narrow. "You ask me that when you are the one who left me first?"

"Yes, I ask you because I need to know. Did you want to be rid of me because I was blind?"

He looked disconcerted, and Sakura watched as he reached out to her again, but as before, let his hand drop. "I was the cause of your blindness. If I had taken better care of you, you would be able to see now."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes. She had not realized he felt responsible for her blindness. "I never felt it was you fault that I lost my sight, Itachi. I thought you no longer wanted me because I had become a burden to you."

He stood up and gazed down at her. "None of this is important, Sakura"

Sakura stood up to face him. "Suppose I told you I have come home to stay?" Sakura asked. She knew that the next few moments would be the most important in her life.

She watched closely as he took a hesitant step toward her. His eyes glowed with the softness of love and she knew without a doubt that he still loved her. She watched, fascinated as a tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away.

"Sakura," he whispered. It sounded so right to her ears.

"I have not been truthful with you, Itachi," she said, removing the bandage and tossing it aside. "My sight has been restored and I can see perfectly. Forgive me for the deception but I had to know if you still loved me as I love you."

His eyes moved quickly to hers and he saw his reflection in the forest-colored depths. Her eyes were shining with the love she professed to have for him. He reached out and crushed her in his arms as he had wanted to do when he first saw her today. Closing his eyes, he let her sweet smell and soft skin fill his senses.

Kami had sent him and Sakura on the long road to happiness, but he had also thrown stumbling blocks in their path. But their love had overcome all the obstacles. Sakura had returned to him of her own free will. There would never again be any doubt in his mind that she loved him.

"Sakura, later I will have many questions to ask you. For now, nothing matters but that you are here and you love me," he whispered passionately.

Sakura raised her head and laid her face against his. "I just couldn't go on without you, Itachi. I have been so unhappy."

He allowed his lips to brush her cheek. "I have been unhappy too, Sakura," he said. "My eyes have missed your beauty. My lips have missed your kiss. My body had hungered for yours."

Sakura slid her arms around his broad shoulders, feeling his love reach out to her. This was where she belonged. She had come home at last.

Itachi lifted her face up to him. "Who sleeps in the tent tonight?" he asked, nodding to the tent which Jiraiya and Neji had erected.

She smiled up at him. "I do, with my husband."

Joy spread over his face as he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the darkened tent.

Sakura wound her arms about his neck. Itachi found her lips and covered them with a hungry kiss.

"Sakura, this morning when I woke up it was a day like any other—a day filled with loneliness. I did not know that tonight I would hold you in my arms again," he said in a deeply moving voice.

Sakura felt his strong hands move down her hips and she laid her head against his broad chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. "I did not know if you would want to hold me tonight, although I hoped you would. I love you, my husband."

Itachi felt the silkiness of her skin as she brushed his cheek with a soft kiss.

"Think will before you give yourself to me tonight, Sakura," he said in a passionate voice. "I will never again allow you to leave me."

For his answer, Sakura pulled his dark heard down and parted her lips to receive his kiss.

All the past hurts they had caused one another seemed to fade into nothingness. The long days of being separated have come to an end.

Sakura knew she had found a man who was strong and yet sensitive to other's feelings. He was the member of a fierce organization and yet, he had the ability to feel so deeply that she had seen him cry tonight. There was no weakness in this man who was her husband, but a gentle understanding of a woman's heart. She doubted there had ever been a man equal to him.

Sakura felt his arms tighten about her and she knew that soon, oh so soon, she would be ably to communicate her love to him with her body.

**Yes, I have finished this chapter! One more to go before I start on the sequel! I hope you enjoyed and cant wait for the next chapter! R&R!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Omg! This is the last chapter to FPUD! I cant believe u have all stuck with me this far. I just want to thank all of u for ur support and faithful reviews! I have read each and every one of them and they are what kept me writing. I thank you all very much, and I hope you all enjoy this!**

Chapter 24:

Itachi set Sakura on her feet and she stood on her tiptoes, throwing her arms about his neck. She trembled with excitement when she felt his hands moving underneath her dress. Turning her around, he easily slipped her dress over her head and dropped it onto the floor.

It was dark inside the tent, but Sakura could imagine the glow that would be in Itachi's dark eyes. She reached out to him and found that he had dropped to his knees to unfasten her sandals and remove them. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands travel up her legs. When they reached her waist, he gently pulled her down into his arms.

Her flesh seemed to melt into his as he clasped her tightly against him. She could hear his heavy breathing as his hands roamed across the hill and valleys of her body, becoming reacquainted with her shape.

"You have lost weight," he whispered against her ear.

"Do you want me to be fat?" she asked, as he pushed her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck.

"I want you just the way you are." He covered her lips with a gentle kiss, then pushed Sakura off his lap, and knelt down bringing her close to him. They were both now in a kneeling position and Sakura felt the heat of his body warm her. For long moments he caressed and stroked her, while bringing her even closer to him.

Sakura could feel the swirling heat of desire run like water through her veins, and she moaned softly. "Itachi, my love," she cried out, sprinkling kisses over his face.

Itachi was drawing her under his spell. Tonight they would have their second wedding night; but it would be different. This time Sakura had come home to stay. There was no voice calling to her from out of her past. His hands moved slowly over her body and a groan tore from his lips when her hand moved down his back and across his hips.

They were straining together, trying to find the closeness they both craved. Itachi pushed Sakura gently backwards against the warm blanket and lay down beside her. Sakura felt him pull her into his arms as he kissed her eyelids, her ears, and then his mouth settled on hers in a deep, dragging kiss.

"Sakura, I have not been with another woman since the day I met you," he whispered raggedly in her ear. "I want you to know this."

Sakura whimpered when his lips traveled along her neck and between the valley of her breasts.

A cold wind was blowing outside the tent and snow had begun to fall, but the two lovers were unaware of anything but each other.

Itachi caressed Sakura's silky skin while inhaling the sweet sent of her hair. He wished it wasn't so dark so he could see her beautiful body.

Sakura pressed her face against Itachi's chest; he was filling her whole being with his touch. His sensuous, manly smell heightened her sense of awareness.

She was startled when he rolled over on his back and lifted her above him. He lowered her slowly down his body and his lips settled on her breasts.

"Itachi," she breathed, as her body trembled with anticipation. He was loving her leisurely, lingeringly, and Sakura thought she would die from the ache that throbbed deep inside her.

He moved her hips until she fit firmly against him. Sakura could feel his swollen manhood pressing against her inner thigh and she began to squirm. Itachi was trying to keep his desire under control, but when Sakura began moving on top of him, he could feel his restraint slipping.

His warm breath stirred her hair when he lifted her up and Itachi plunged his pulsating manhood deep into her warm moist body. His hips moved upward until he came to rest fill inside her.

"You have never done this before," she whispered with pleasure.

He laughed roguishly. "There are many things I will teach you, Sakura."

_Yes, _she thought, as he thrust forward again and again. He had taught her to be a woman. Since the first time he had made love to her he had stamped his ownership on her heart. She must have known that first night that she belonged to him body and soul.

Itachi groaned as she threw back her head slipping her legs on either side of him and sitting up. "Sakura, Sakura," he whispered, through a haze of unleashed pleasure.

She seemed to know instinctively how to move to please him. Her slight body was made to bring a man pleasure.

Itachi wished he could see her beautiful eyes. He knew if he could, they would be laced with passion and wild at the moment.

Itachi arched his hips and Sakura rolled her head from side to side as beautiful feelings shot through her body and seemed to lift her higher and higher.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered lovingly, as her body and his shuddered simultaneously.

Sakura went limp and lay forward to rest her head on Itachi's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat slow as his hand moved caressingly across her hips. There were no words that could describe what had just happened between them so they just lay quietly—holding, feeling, and touching.

"Sakura, I never thought I would say this to any woman… teach me to be the man you want me to be… show me how to be the man you will love."

Sakura raised her head and placed her cheek to his. "Oh, my love, I do not want you to change. Stay the man you are."

He crushed her to him, thinking she wasn't like any other woman. "Won't you miss your old life, Sakura?"

She heard the doubt in his voice and hoped she could wipe away any fears he had that she would leave him again.

"Itachi, I feel like I'm where I belong. I love you so much it hurts. I will never want to go back to the life I had before I met you. I no longer have any ties that are not with you." She smiled against his face. "I am tied to the fierce Sharingan user of the Akatsuki. I yearn for the day that I give birth to the next Uchiha."

Itachi touched her face lovingly. "I hope the seed has already been planted in you. Then the whole world will know that you are the wife of the most powerful Uchiha."

Sakura clamped her hands behind his neck and laughed playfully. "Perhaps we should make sure the deed is done."

He rolled her onto her back. "How will we do that," he said, smiling.

"If you don't know, then perhaps I can show you. I am a very good teacher."

He laughed deeply. "I still have many things to teach you."

"Am I docile like the puppy you once compared me to?" she asked lightly.

"No, my little one, nor do I want you to be."

Outside, the wind howled and blew the snow in all directions. Inside the tent, Sakura was warm and cozy, wrapped in the arms of her beloved husband. There were still many unanswered questions between them and Sakura knew that they would both have to confess to the other if they wanted true happiness.

"Itachi, when I aimed that kunai at you, I never could have actually killed you."

"I know that."

"When I ran away from you I didn't really want to, but at the time I felt I had to."

"I know that too."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Sakura the number of times you come to me and ask for forgiveness is the number of times that I will forgive you."

"I thought when you sent me away you no longer loved me."

He kissed her forehead. "It would be easier for me to stop breathing than stop loving you, Sakura. The reason I sent you away was because in thought you had never loved me. I was sorry for how cruelly I had treated you and I thought that it was only right that I let you go. If I had thought that you wanted to stay with me, I would have never let you go."

She laid her head against his shoulder and traced the scar where the tiger had clawed him. "I think our love will be much more precious since we almost lost it."

Itachi buried his face into her soft pink hair. He was unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

"Itachi, are you sure you never looked at another woman while I was away?"

"How could I settle for stars when I can touch the sun?"

She cupped his face in her hands and laid her cheek next to his. There were no more explanations that were needed between them. There was only one thing that puzzled Sakura.

"Itachi, how did your necklace get into my things?"

He smiled. "I put it there."

"But when? It wasn't with my things when I went to the first village."

He raised her hand to his lips. "I came with the intention to find out if you might still love me."

"Did you see me?"

"Yes, you were walking with the nine tails. I wanted to kill him for touching you, but I managed to control my anger."

"When was that?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Sakura, what did that demon mean to you?"

Sakura could hear the jealousy in Itachi's voice. "Naruto is no more than a friend."

Itachi's arms tightened around Sakura, and they both drifted off to sleep, knowing they had found a pure and lasting love.

16161616

The next afternoon when Sakura walked into the hideout beside her husband, she was quickly surrounded by happy smiling faces. Before she knew what was happening, Deidara had grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, I could not believe it when they told me you had returned," he beamed.

"I am home to stay, Deidara," Sakura told him. Sakura's eyes moved to Konan, who was studying her quietly. Sakura looked for some sign of welcome from her old friend. Suddenly, the older girls face eased into a smile and she took Sakura's hand.

"It's good to have you home, imouto."

Sakura slid her arm around Konan's shoulder. "It is good to be home, Ane," she said, as happiness flooded her soul.

Tenten was overjoyed and her face declared her happiness at Sakura's return. Sakura noticed Neji was receiving the same warm welcome that she was. It was wonderful to see the genuine love reflected on the faces that surrounded them.

Suddenly Sakura could feel other eyes watching her. She looked over the head of one of the warriors, and saw an old woman staring at her. The old woman had not come forward with the others to welcome her. The crowd opened up as Sakura approached the old woman. She looked at a face which was wrinkled with age, and hair that had long been gray. She noticed the gnarled hands that had so tenderly treated her when she had been so ill.

"Hakushi, I would know you anywhere." Sakura reached out and lovingly touched the wrinkled face. She felt tears in her eyes when she saw the old woman's eyes moisten.

"Sakura, my eyes tell me that you are no longer blind," Hakushi said in a choked voice.

"That's right. I was told that it was because of your care, that I am able to see."

Itachi cam up and stood beside Sakura. She was his wife and they would start their life together on a firm foundation. At last they could rebuild the Uchiha clan. There might be times in the future when they would have different views, but Itachi welcomed that. Sakura would stand up for whatever she believed in, and he knew he would not want her to be any other way.

Sakura looked up into his face and could almost read what he was thinking. He is midnight-black eyes caressed her face lovingly.

Hakushi laughed. "I think it will not be long until there will be a little one around the hideout."

Sakura's face flushed, and Itachi's eyes flashed. Taking Sakura's hand, he led her to their room where they could be alone.

Inside the room, she went readily into his arms. Her heart was soaring as she saw the gleam in her husband's eyes. She had no regrets. She would always be sad over the loss of her parents, Naruto, her village. There was a part of her that would always feel grief at loosing them all. They had all played a part in molding her into the woman she was today, and for that, she would always be grateful.

"I love you, Itachi," she whispered. "I will always love you."

Itachi's eyes flamed and he caught her close to him. He was a man who held the world in his arms. The tiny pink-haired girl belonged to him. He no longer felt the restlessness within her. She was home to stay.

For now…

**THE END!!!**

**Now, review this last chapter, and if you want to know if Sakura EVER has an Uchiha air, and if there love can really conquer all you should go read the sequel. The first chapter is now up! Its called Sweet Fire, Loving Fury!!!**

**Wow, I had so much fun with this! I hope you all enjoyed it was much as I did writing it. **


End file.
